Shh It's a secret
by Small-eyes
Summary: Mashiro Rima have just enrolled into an all girls boarding school. She unconsciously discovered her Japanese style dancing roommate's secret...
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own anything~**

**Shhh… It's a Secret**

The cool breeze blew on Mashiro Rima's face. Her long, curly, blonde hair was dancing in the air. She has a pair of beautiful light brown eyes, burning pink cheeks, and a small pointy nose. All of these features manage to fit on her small but cute face. Rima doesn't really have a really tall height for a 16 year old. She wore a light blue dress up to her knees with a white mini jacket on. Currently, Rima is standing at the gate of her new school, an all girls boarding school. After her parent's divorce she has been sent here to learn. Rima feel really awkward to transfer into this school for a few reasons. First, she's transferring here in the middle of the semester. Second, she's not really good with handling new environment. Lastly, she has to share a room with a stranger she never met. She's really scared about sharing a room with a total stranger because of her hidden personality deep inside her.

"You must be Mashiro Rima-san, please follow me." A teacher came and showed Rima the way to her dorm.

"Ok." Rima answered as she pulled her big and heavy luggage.

After a little tour around the school, Rima was guided to her dorm. The dorm was huge but simple. There wasn't much decoration and most of the furniture was made out of wood.

Rima's dorm room number was 304. Before opening the wooden door Rima took a deep breath. "Please let me get along with my new roommate" Rima whispered to herself.

Japanese traditional style music poured out the open door. Rima saw a purpled hair girl wearing kimono dancing with a fan in her hand. _Thud! _Rima's luggage dropped onto the floor. She was shocked when she saw this purple haired girl dancing. She wasn't expecting this, more like she's not used to this. The purple haired roommate realized Rima was at the door, and stopped her actions. Both of them could sense the smell of awkward in the air. After closing the music and a little bit of organization, Rima and the purple haired roommate sat face to face with a small Japanese style table between them.

"You must be my new roommate!" The purple haired girl tried to break the awkward silence.

"…." Rima took a sip of the cup of tea in front of her.

"Well, my name is Fujisaki Nadeshiko. Nice to meet you" The purple haired girl introduced herself.

This purpled hair girl has really long hair. So long that you can actually use it was a jump rope. She tied it up with a red rope as a pony tail. Her bangs neatly covered her forehead. She has light brown eyes and very decent features on her face. If there was a word that would describe her, then it would be elegant.

"My name is Mashiro Rima." A soft whisper came from the other side of the table.

"So… what grade are you?" Nadeshiko asked.

"I'm a freshmen.. class 1-D." Rima answered.

"That's the same class as me, let's be good friends" Nadeshiko said with a smile across her face.

"ok…" Rima answered with a really soft voice.

Rima was a little bit nervous, but since her roommate is such a nice and elegant girl Rima is a little bit more comfortable.

"Please excuse me for a moment." Nadeshiko said as she moved into the toilet to change her kimono into her casual clothes.

Rima looked around the room. Maybe it's because of Nadeshiko, the room was filled with Japanese style decorations. Still, Rima spot a pair of funky head phones on Nadeshiko's desk. The room was basically divided into 2. The left side belongs to Nadeshiko and the right side belongs to Rima. In the middle is where the small Japanese table. At left back corner of the room is where the bathroom is located.

"Sorry for the wait, let me show you where your bed and furniture are." Nadeshiko said.

Rima stood up and pulled her luggage up, but the heavy luggage gave her a really hard time. Suddenly, Nadeshiko grabbed the luggage out of Rima's hand.

"Let me help you." Nadeshiko said as she smiled.

Rima was impressed. For a girl Nadeshiko is pretty strong. Later Rima's luggage was placed on the floor beside Rima's new bed.

"So here is your bed, your desk, and that's your closet." Nadeshiko said.

Rima opened the closet and her jaw dropped. She found 3 sets of kimono in there….

"Ahh… Sorry." Nadeshiko said as she took the three sets of kimono out of the closet.

"Umm… Do you do a lot of dancing" Rima asked out of curiosity.

"Yes, my family is an owner of a dancing school. Though I live apart from my family, but I still dance a lot." Nadeshiko replied as she placed her 3 sets of kimono back into her closet.

Rima nodded her head and sat on her new bed. It was quite puffy and comfortable.

"So Mashiro-san do you do any dancing?" Nadeshiko asked as she sat on the bed with Rima.

That moment an image of "Bala Balance" came into Rima's mind. A sweat dripped from one side of her cheek.

"No I don't" Rima answered.

"You better unpack now, since tomorrow you're going to attend your first day here." Nadeshiko said as she smiled.

Rima nodded as she began to unpack her stuff. She was really happy that she has a kind roommate. Tomorrow will be her first day of school, so she has to get a good night sleep. She used the shower before Nadeshiko, and after her bath she went straight to sleep.

**The next day~**

Rima stood outside the classroom nervously. After a few moments she'll have to introduce herself in front of everyone in her class. She has no idea what type of face should she put on while she introduces her self. Rima kept reminding her that everyone in her class is a girl. That made Rima a little bit more comfortable.

"Mashiro-san please come in." The homeroom teacher slide the door open to inform Rima.

Rima's homeroom teacher is a friendly looking lady named Dia. People all call her Dia-sensei. She has orange hair that is tied into 2 low pigtails that lay on her shoulders. (Since Dia is a teacher in here she's not really suitable to have 2 high pigtails in the original Shugo Chara.) Her eyes are yellow and her skin is pale.

Rima walked into the room and took a deep breath.

"Hello, I am Mashiro Rima. Nice to meet" Then Rima took a bow.

All of Rima's classmates seem to welcome her. Later Rima was assigned a seat between Nadeshiko and a pink haired girl.

"Hi, Mashiro-san" Nadeshiko said with her signature smile.

"Nice to meet you." A pink haired girl said with a really calm voice. She gives off a really cool aura.

"Mashiro-san this is Hinamori Amu." Nadeshiko said.

Hinamori Amu had long pink hair. She had a "X" clip, clipping up her bangs. Her eyes were honey colored, and she looks pretty. Still, the cool aura from her makes her hard to befriend.

"She's not this cool actually… she's far friendlier then you imagine her." Nadeshiko whispered into Rima's ears.

After a few moments of chatting, Rima realized that Amu was actually really friendly. Rima was really happy that she can make friends this soon. _Ding! _The bell rang, homeroom was over. All of the students began to make their way to music class.

When Rima just entered the music class, it was empty. Everyone seems to be used to this. There wasn't any reaction, that's what puzzled Rima. Suddenly from the window a blue haired tall guy slid through the window like a cat. He stood in front of the whole class and yawned. This teacher has really handsome facial features. If he wasn't a teacher he must be a model. He's tall, hot, and mysterious. His eyes and Rima's eyes met. Then the teacher smirked.

"Seems like we have a new student today." The teacher said.

"Yo,I'm Tsukiyomi Ikuto, your music teacher. Although I'm your teacher but I'm only 21 years old, since I graduated early from music school." The teacher said.

Rima took a glance at Amu, and Amu was blushing. This also puzzled Rima.

"So now I'm going to pass out your singing results last week." Ikuto-sensei announced.

A paper landed in front of Amu, and then Amu's face was burning red. Not because of blushing, it was because of anger.

"Ikuto! How can you give me this score!" Amu shouted at Ikuto-sensei.

"Oh… Amu-chan… your voice actually broke my violin string. That proves that you need some extra lessons afterschool. Come to this classroom after school. Oh yeah, and call your teacher "Ikuto-sensei" not "Ikuto". Only my girlfriend can call me that." Ikuto-sensei smirked and began passing out the results of other people.

Amu sat down with her face as red as a tomato. Rima was still puzzled…but Nadeshiko giggled. That made Rima even more puzzled.

Rima's P.E teacher was an energetic pink maniac named Ran-sensei. Her art teacher was a truly talented teacher named Miki-sensei, and her home economics teacher was a total chilling teacher name Su-sensei. Her science teacher was Nikaidou-sensei, and her English teacher was this teacher who always talks about love Eru-sensei. The other subjects are covered by her homeroom teacher, Dia-sensei.

It was finally afterschool; Rima was really tired but happy. Her first day went well, no one teased her nor picked on her. She had her last class period separate from Nadeshiko, but the same as Amu. Rima wasn't sure about the way back to the dorm, but she can't find Nadeshiko. Then she decided to ask Amu for help, so she went to the music room to find Amu.

Rima imagined of a really scary lecture done by Ikuto-sensei, so she decided to take a little peek through the door of the music room. She saw Amu standing in front of Ikuto-sensei, and Amu's face was really red.

"Why is my score so bad?" Amu complained.

"I gave that grade to you purposely, so that we can spend time like this…" Ikuto said with his signature smile.

"But… Ikuto-sensei…" Amu was cut off by a finger coming to her lips.

"When we're alone call me Ikuto… remember only my girlfriend can call me "Ikuto"…." Ikuto said as he was going to give Amu a kiss…

_Smack!_ "Not here in school. You perverted cat!" Amu shouted as she pushed Ikuto's face away.

Rima was shocked about this conversation. Amu and Ikuto-sensei are dating, was the only thing on Rima's mind. She walked away from the music room and walked out of the school building….

She managed to find her way back to the dorm. On the way the rain began to fall, and Rima whispered to her self "This school is weird… I hope the "Amu dating thing" will be the last shocking news of the day.

Rima stood in front of the 304 sign of her room. She wants to get changed into dry clothes right now. The rain had made her uniform soaked wet and uncomfortable to wear. Rima opened the door, and her jaw dropped again.

"Oh my god…. Here's another shocking event…" Rima said.

Rima saw a boy holding on to 2 semi sphere circles, that maybe fake breast. He had long purple hair and light brown eyes just like Nadeshiko. He was wearing the skirt of the uniform, but he was topless. His topless body was dripping with rain water.

"Nadeshiko… are you super flat chested or something else?" Rima asked as she stood there with her mind blank.

"I… I can explain this Mashiro-san." Nadeshiko said.

**Please review, since this is my first Shugo Chara fan fiction.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Please don't mind my grammar while reading. English is my second language so I often make grammar mistakes, but I'll try my best not to make them. By the way to anyone that reviewed, subscribed, or read my story, Thank you! More importantly… I don't own anything.**

**Shh…It's a Secret**

The rain was pouring outside. _Tip! Tap! Tip! Tap! _Thatwas the sound that was created from the rain drops falling on the roof.If you were outdoors that's all you can hear, but if you were indoors all you could hear was the burning of Rima's anger. In room 304, Rima and Nadeshiko were sitting at the small Japanese table. They were both sitting on the floor, but Nadeshiko was kneeling in Japanese style and Rima was sitting criss-cross. Both of them have changed into dry clothes.

"Ummm….Mashiro-san.." Nadeshiko said with a really uncomfortable face.

"…" Rima stared at Ndeshiko with her sharp light brown eyes.

"I'm actually… Nadeshiko's twin brother Nagihiko hehehe.." Nadeshiko said as sweat dripped down his chin.

"You're a big, fat liar…" Rima said. "Amu told me that you were the only child in your family."

"Umm…..ok. I lied." Nadeshiko said.

"…." Rima stared again, but this time her stare was sharper than last time.

"Let me reintroduce myself…I'm Fujisaki Nagihiko." Nadeshiko/Nagihiko introduced.

"So to fulfill your own hobby you entered this school…?" Rima asked without changing her facial expression.

"Hobby..?" Nagihiko asked.

"Cross-dressing." Rima said with a really calm voice.

"No! I'm doing this because I am studying how to dance like a lady. My family told me to do this!" Nagihiko defended himself.

"…oh" Rima said as she stared at Nagihiko with accusing eyes.

Suddenly the room is filled with waves of awkwardness. This silence was distracted with a small tiny voice.

"Move out.." Rima said with her small voice.

"Excuse me?" Nagihiko asked.

"Move out.." Rima said with a louder voice.

"Sorry, what did you say?" Nagihiko asked.

"…..MOVE OUT!" Rima screamed in Nagihiko's face.

Nagihiko was stunned and even flinched a little bit backwards.

"I AM NOT GOING TO LIVE UNDER THE SAME ROOF WITH A GUY! NOT A BOY WHO CROSS DRESSES 24 HOURS! SO YOU MOVE OUT! MOVE OUT!" Rima raged with all her might.

"Let's compromise" Nagihiko suggested.

"…..There's nothing to talk about." Rima said.

"Why don't you smile? Why don't you talk about yourself?" Nagihiko tried to turn the conversation onto something else.

"Huh?" Rima gave him her puzzled face.

"When we chat with you, you never talk about yourself. You never smile, and mostly you are emotionless." Nagihiko said.

"….None of your business." Rima said

_Bala Balance! Bala Balance! _This isn't anyone singing or anything, it was Rima's phone ringtone. Rima quickly grabbed her phone and ran out of the door to pick up the phone. Nagihiko was left alone in the room.

"Hello?" Rima answered through the phone.

"Did you study properly?" the voice on the other side of the phone asked.

"Yes, mom." Rima answered.

"You better don't disappoint me, don't you know how busy am I with work…" Rima's mom began to complain.

"Yes mom, since you're so busy with work I'll hang up first." Rima said and hung up the phone.

This was already daily basis. Listening to her mother complaining and achieving her mother's high expectations was already her everyday life. Rima was really tired from listening to all those complaining words from her mom already. She took a deep breath and was ready to open the door and face that purpled hair cross dresser.

_Bam! _The door opened, and Rima can't believe what she saw. Nagihiko was touching her beloved comedy manga with his left hand. On his right hand was Rima's favorite comedian's autography.

"Put that down!" Rime dashed towards Nagihiko.

"Wow, I didn't expect you to like these things." Nagihiko said as he flipped through some pages of the manga.

Rima was trying to snatch her property away from Nagihiko's hand, but Nagihiko raised both of his hands up. As you can recall, Rima isn't really tall. So Rima was jumping up and down trying to reach for her beloved property, while Nagihiko was raising his hands up in the air avoiding Rima's jump.

"Seems like you don't want people to know that you like these stuff.." Nagihiko had his sneaky and sly facial expression.

"Give them back!" Rima shouted.

"Let's negotiate." Nagihiko said.

Both of them returned to the small Japanese table. Nagihiko was still holding onto the manga and the autography. Now Nagihiko is sitting criss cross and Rima is kneeling in Japanese style.

"Hmmmm… So how should we negotiate." Nagihiko said.

"No! You move out! I'm not going to live with you." Rima protested.

"oh.. Really?" Nagihiko said with a real sly face.

Nagihiko stood up and walked towards the back of the room. He opened the bathroom door. Rima followed him, she was really afraid about what will happen to her property.

"Mashiro-san, when I was a child I always wonder if a manga can be flushed through the toilet. Oh yeah, and this autography. I wonder how will it look after you dip it into water?" Nagihiko threatened.

"No you better don't" Rima warned.

Nagihiko took a step into the bathroom.

"You better don't" Rima warned again.

Ngihiko took another step into the bathroom.

"I'm telling you don't!" Rima warned for the third time.

Nagihiko is now in front of the toilet bowl.

"No! Don't" Rima screamed.

Nagihiko was holding the manga in his hands above the water of the toilet bowl.

"Ok! Let's compromise!" Rima said.

Nagihiko walked out of the bathroom. Both of them returned to the small Japanese table.

"So let's talk about it." Nagihiko said.

"…." Rima stared at Nagihiko.

"I'm still going to live here and learn here." Nagihiko said.

"Tsk. Whatever cross dresser. Return my stuff first." Rima said.

"Oh.. wait…" Nagihiko said and gave Rima her comic.

"How about the autography?" Rima asked.

"This autography will be in hostage. I'll keep this autography until we graduate." Nagihiko said with a smile.

"What?" Rima eyes widen.

"Well, you know since you are so unpredictable if you start spreading out my true gender….." Nagihiko gave Rima the "You get what I mean" face.

"So now its fair game…. Isn't it?" Rima said.

"Yes, and I hope we can cooperate with each other." Nagihiko said as he let out his hand to Rima for a handshake.

Rima whacked Nagihiko's hand away. A gave him the meanest glare she could have. Nagihiko was not happy with Rima's reaction, so he decided to give Rima a little revenge. He pulled Rima's hand, and Rima's small and tiny body flew across the small Japanese table. She fell right on Nagihiko. Rima was blushing, since this is the first time she have such a close body contact to a boy. Nagihiko didn't expect Rima to land on him; he was planning to let Rima fall on her face on the floor.

"What's wrong with you?" Rima screamed as she stood up. Later Rima ran away and dashed into the bathroom.

Nagihiko was stunned there; he felt some heat at his ears. Is he blushing? "She's really light..." Nagihiko whispered to himself.

Rima was in the toilet. She must seek for revenge. This humiliation is way too over the acceptable range. First of all she has to try to get her autograph back. Her beloved autograph! Not very long Rima got out the bathroom, she felt a little bit hungry. So she decided to go and get some food.

"Are you going to get dinner?" Nagihiko was already in Nadeshiko mode.

"…." Rima glared at Nagihiko as she made her way out the door.

_Bang!_ Rima slammed the door.

"I'm hungry too…" Nagihiko said. He knew that if he followed Rima then she would be extremely angry.

**At the dorm cafeteria**

"I would like set A" Rima said to the boy at the counter.

"Yes nya~" the blue haired boy with yellow eyes said. "You must be the new girl, I'm Yoru Nya~"

Yoru has a really cheerful face, he doesn't look old. It's weird that he always says "Nya" after every sentence he says.

"Yo, Rima." A voice from the side called out. It was Amu.

"Hi…" Rima said. Suddenly she remembered about the conversation she overheard today.

"Yoru, Set C" Amu said.

"I'll give you an extra fish… since you're my best friend's….. you know..Nya~" Yoru smiled and giggled.

"Yoru! Don't!" Amu warned Yoru.

"Here is your dinner Nya~" Yoru passes Rima her food.

Rima didn't know where to sit. Instead of Nadeshiko she doesn't have friends in this dorm. Now, she feels awkward sitting with Amu after she realized that she's dating Ikuto-sensei.

"Rima, let's sit at that table." Amu said to Rima as she pointed to one of the tables.

"Oh… ok" Rima answered.

Amu and Rima sat down to eat. Rima sat across to Amu. Rima was really curious towards the relationship between Amu and Ikuto-sensei. She didn't how to ask in a subtle way, so she decided to go straight to the point.

"Ummm… Hinamiro-san" Rima said.

"Yes?" Amu said as she took a bite of her rice.

"Are you in a relationship with Ikuto-sensei?" Rima asked

"Pffftttt" Amu unconsciously spit out some rice in her mouth. Many of the rice were stuck in Rima's long curly blonde hair.

"I see…" Rima said as she picked out some of the rice from her hair. Her face didn't show any emotions.

"Please keep it a secret." Amu blushed as she said.

"Ewwwww! Amu-senpai you're so dirty!" A girl with brown hair screamed as she brought her food and sat right next to Amu.

"Yaya?" Amu was surprised.

The brown hair girl tied her hair up in 2 ponytails with a red bow tied up to both of the ponytails. She has a really childish face, and a really childish voice. Other words she is just like a baby with a teenager body.

"Hi~I'm Yuiki Yaya a very cute 3rd year middle school student~" Yaya introduced herself to Rima.

"Hi.. I'm Mashiro Rima. Same age as Amu." Rima introduced herself without changing a single facial expression.

"Yaya don't screech in the cafeteria." A cool voice came from the back of Rima.

This cool voice was from a girl with long straight blonde hair. Her hair shines under the light like a star. Somehow she gives a really familiar feeling with someone….

"Hey~ Utau" Yaya said.

"Rima, she's Utau my roommate. She's a senior, and she is also an idol." Amu introduced Utau to Rima.

"Hi. I'm Hoshina Utau." Utau introduced as she sat down beside Rima.

"I'm Mashiro Rima." Rima introduced herself.

The girls began to chit chat, except for Rima. She doesn't really know what to talk about, or how to get involved into the conversation. She didn't know what to do, until a voice came from the side of her.

"Hey." It was Nagihiko.

"You're late today, Nadeshiko." Yaya complained.

"Sorry. I got stuck with something." Nagihiko explained.

All of the girls began to chat again, this time with the help of Nagihiko guiding Rima into the conversation, Rima talked a little bit. Rima felt a little bit thankful towards Nagihiko, since he actually helped her to get involved. Still, the "hostage" came into Rima's mind.

"Umm.. I'll go back to my room fast." Rima dismissed herself.

She zoomed into room 304, and she began to flip through Nagihiko's property. All Rima wants to do was to find her beloved autography.

"Where is it!" Rima was raging as she was trying to find the autography.

"Ahem!" A voice came from the door. "You think you can find the "hostage?"

Rima turned around and found Nagihiko smirking while holding the autography in his hands.

"You think that I'm stupid enough to leave the autography on the desk?" Nagihiko said.

Rima was blushing out of embarrassment. She thought she would be able to find her lovely autography and cut all strings with this purpled hair cross dresser. Seems like things aren't going the way she wants.

"Well, Mashiro-san please take care of me for the rest of our high school years. Let's be GOOD ROOMMATES." Nagihiko said.

Rima felt like she was dissolving into piles and piles of "Rima sand". She has to spend the rest of her high school years with this 2 faced cross dresser…. "Oh dear." She said to herself.

**Please review~ **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you everyone who is reading this fan fiction.**

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING**

**Shh…It's a Secret**

Afterschool a group of boys were playing with a soccer ball on their way home. They were walking on a sidewalk that is built along the side of an all girls school. The bars of the gate of the school have separated the school and the sidewalk.

"Kukai-senpai pass the ball to me" A boy with dark brown hair and brown eyes called out. He doesn't look really old, about the age of 16.

"Fuyuki! Try to catch my super lightning kick!" A boy with red brown hair and green eyes responded to the boy with dark brown hair. The boy with red brown hair looks slightly older than the boy with dark brown hair.

Somehow the super lightning kick from the red brown hair boy have made caused the soccer ball to fly into the air and made its way over the gate.

"Uh-oh" The 2 boys said together.

_Bam!_ The ball suddenly landed on a little small short girl with blonde hair, obviously it's Rima. She was lost in the school again. Rima have enrolled into this all girls school for about a week already, but the school is so big that she still can't remember the way to her dorm.

"Ouch." Rima said with a really soft voice as she started to rub the tip of her head. She looked around and saw a soccer ball. Then she raised her head and saw 2 boys on the other side of the gate.

"Umm… sorry!" The red brown hair boy bowed as in apology.

"Sorry… but can you pass the ball?" The boy with dark brown hair asked. He saw this emotionless girl, and he was really afraid that she'll have a sudden rage or something.

Rima noticed the boy with dark brown hair is scared by her emotionless face. Well, what can she do? She's born with this face and she doesn't dare to smile. Still, Rima isn't a bad hearted person so she decided to give it a try. Her facial muscles along her cheeks were trying to cooperate with the nerves. Rima slowly raised the muscles near her cheeks and raise both of her eye brows. Actually Rima imagined her like she have some facial muscle problems, but really she has a really cute smile. The smile made the dark brown hair boy blush. Rima later picked the soccer ball up and threw it as high as possible. The ball made its way over the gate. Not to mention but the boy with dark brown hair was stunned by that smile and he was frozen in his position. This later caused the soccer ball to land on the boy with red brown hair, who was still bowing for apology.

"Ouch!" The red brown hair boy shouted. As he raised his head and saw his friend stunned with a blushing face.

"So cute…" The boy with dark brown hair murmured.

"What? Fuyuki, you okay?" The boy with red brown hair asked as he placed his ears closer to the boy with dark brown hair.

"so cute…" The dark brown hair boy repeated.

"Cute? Who?" The boy with red brown was searching for the girl with long blonde curly hair.

Rima have already walked away, since she doesn't want to start any conversation with these 2 boys. She thought after returning the ball and walk away, then everything will be over. Sorry Rima, but you're wrong…

**After about 3 days…. (It's a Friday)**

"Ahh~ Finally it's Friday~" Amu said while she was stretching her own arms.

"Any plans over the weekend?" Nadeshiko asked Amu with a smile. **(Starting from this chapter, when Nagihiko is in Nadeshiko-mode I'll address him as Nadeshiko. When he's in Nagihiko mode he's addressed as Nagihiko.)**

"Well…Not really…" Amu said with a blush.

"How about Mashiro-san?" Nadeshiko asked as he took a look at Rima.

"I want to walk around the campus.." Rima said and in her mind she thought _So I won't get lost anymore._

The three girls or maybe you should say the two girls and one boy walked down the hallway. They began to walk through the 3rd year or senior section.

"I don't get it; we are the youngest out of the whole high school. Still we have to climb the most stairs.** (First year- 4****th**** floor; Second year- 3****rd**** floor; Third year- 2****nd**** floor; Science labs and home economics classrooms-1****st**** floor.)** How I wish I can become a 3rd year and have my classes on the second floor." Amu complained as she took a look at Nadeshiko and Rima.

"Well, time passes really soon. Especially happy times" Nadeshiko said as reply.

_Time is moving in turtle speed when I'm with you! _Rima raged in her mind

"Ah! Utau!" Amu said as she pointed at a girl with long straight blonde hair that are tied in 2 high pigtails.

"What do you want?" Utau said with a cold but cool voice. Just like always.

"Well, I'm just saying "hi".." Amu said as she took a look at Utau with her honey colored eyes.

"Oh, wait… Amu my brother told me to give this to you.." Utau's hand went into her own pockets and was searching for something.

Rima looked puzzled…. _Amu knows Utau's brother?_ Was what she was thinking. Nadeshiko figured out what Rima was thinking so she bent down and whispered to Rima.

"Ikuto-sensei and Hoshina-san are siblings. Oh yeah and I guess you have found out whose Amu's secret lover…" Nadeshiko whispered to Rima.

"Oh… What? Wait…" Rima said as she recalled the familiar feeling Utau gave her. Now things all make sense.

Now let's turn back to Amu and Utau. Amu received a note from Ikuto. Here is how the note goes….

_Amu it's a going to be a nice day on Saturday._

_Ikuto_

What a simple note… Still, Amu understood what Ikuto meant. This note is actually an invitation to go on a date. Amu nodded and kept the note in her pocket.

"Then I'll be going." Utau said as she turned around and was ready to head down the stairs.

"Why in such a hurry Hoshina-san" Nadeshiko asked.

"Today is my weekly ramen challenge with Souma Kukai." Utau said with fire burning eyes. She lost last week, so this week she has to win. _Kanashimi ni tsubusare sou demo~_ (Nana Mizuki- Taiyou ga niau yo) It was Utau's ringtone. Yes, she is using her own song as her ringtone.

"Hello?" Utau asked through the phone.

"Utau!" A spirited reply came through the other side of the phone.

"Kukai? I thought we were going to meet at the ramen shop in front of the station…. Oh… you're going to forfeit for today's challenge isn't it?" Utau said through the phone with a sly smile over her face.

"No! You think I'm ever going to forfeit from a ramen challenge? More like are you going to be coming today? Who knows? Maybe you'll runoff with your microphone in your hand" The sly voice replied through the voice.

"Souma Kukai!" Utau shouted at her small mobile device.

"Still the ramen shop in front of the station. I have something to ask you. Recently my lower classmen somehow have a love in first sight to one of the students in your school." The voice from the other end replied.

"Ok… So… description?" Utau asked.

"Well, according to my lower classmen… she has long curly blonde hair. She uses sort black band on top of her hair, you know that thing. I'm not a girl so I don't what you call it. She's not really tall and her eyes are brow, with a small pointy nose. Oh yeah, her face is small and emotionless…anyone you know with these descriptions?" The voice asked through the phone.

Somehow the whole crowd stared at Rima. They were staring straight at her. Rima felt a sweat dripped down from the side of her cheeks.

"Hey, Kukai you better treat me extra ramen today. I've got the girl you want." Utau said through the phone.

"Great! I'm at your gate already~" The voice announced.

Utau looked through the window and saw a guy with red brown hair crazily waving, and a boy with dark brown hair with his face blushed. Things are getting interesting was what was in Utau's mind.

"Kukia, we'll be there." Utau said through the phone.

Really soon the four girls… oh sorry. The three girls and one fake girl arrived at the gate. Rima didn't have a good feeling. Since Amu kept on giggling on the way to the gate.

"Hey! Utau!" The boy with red brown haired called out.

"Ummm… Who are they?" Rima asked.

"Oh, sorry. I'm Souma Kukai. I attend a school about 3 km from here. I'm a high school second year student, and I'm some ramen friend with Utau" The boy with red brown hair introduced himself.

"oh…." Rima said and nodded her head.

"Fuyuki, introduce yourself!" Kukai said with his high spirited voice.

"ummm… umm…ummmm I'm Kirishima Fuyuki. First year in high school" The boy with dark brown hair said as he bowed. You can tell that he was nervous since his voice was shaking when he was introducing himself. Fuyuki didn't dare to raise his head because his face was as read as an apple.

"Do you remember me?" Fuyuki asked hoping for an answer he wants.

"…?" Rima gave him a confused face.

"The boy who kicked the ball over the gate about 3 days ago… The soccer ball that knocked your head." Fuyuki said wanting to recall Rima's memory.

"oh… that… and today you're here for?" Rima asked hoping to end this conversation so she can go back to her 304.

"Since that day…" Fuyuki was ready to give it a blast off. He had a love in first sight towards Rima. The smile on her face that have made him blush, and now she's in front of him. Somehow she looks cuter and her voice is sweeter to Fuyuki today.

"Since that day?" Rima asked.

Everyone was staring at Fuyuki. They knew what Fuyuki wanted to say and they were all hoping for Fuyuki to say it out loud. _Ba dump! Ba dump! Ba dump! _Fuyuki's heart was pumping blood crazily. Finally he took a deep breath…

"Since that day, you've always been on my mind! Please go out with me!" Fuyuki said and he bowed down again while having one of his hands out for a handshake.

"I don't have any interest in things like that." Rima said with her calm voice.

Fuyuki was stunned there. His mind was blank and he didn't know what to do. After saying her reply Rima turned around and walked away. Amu and Nadeshiko followed after Rima. Kukai didn't know what to do.

"Hey, Kukai. Let's leave the ramen challenge till tomorrow. Accompany your lower classmen." Utau said and walked away.

"Umm.. Fuyuki!" Kukai said as he saw a pile of "Fuyuki-sand" beside him.

**In room 304 (Nadeshiko and Rima's room) …**

Rima, Nadeshiko, and Amu were sitting at the small Japanese style table in the middle of the room. Amu and Nadeshiko were all glaring at Rima, while Rima was just drinking tea acting nonchalantly.

"Rima, why did you reject Fuyuki?" Amu asked.

"Why do I have to accept things that I don't like?" Rima said while tilting her head.

"That's not the problem; you can reject him in a subtle way." Nadeshiko protested.

"If I do it in a subtle way then he thinks he has the chance." Rima defended herself.

"That's still harsh!" Amu has officially joined the battle.

"I don't need a romance!" Rima shouted.

"We're talking about how you should reject him!" Amu shouted back.

"Love doesn't last! They'll never last!" Rima shouted as she showed up and had a really uncomfortable face. What she has just said is reflected on her parent's marriage. She just can't bear another wound that is about love. Love is not needed in her life. At this point Rima's eyesight have become blurry. Hot burning tears flowed out of her eyes. Immediately, Rima stood up and ran out of the door.

"Rima!" She could hear Nadeshiko and Amu calling out to her.

Amu was going to run after Rima but she was stopped by Nadeshiko.

"Amu-chan, you have a date tomorrow right? You better go rest now, and I'll deal with Rima." Nadeshiko suggested.

"Ok… I'll leave it to you." Amu agreed and retreated back to her room.

Rima ran to the top of the dorm, she was sitting on the roof. The roof doesn't have a really slanted slope so Rima won't fall down easily. She was hugging her own knees while sobbing. She dug her face between her hands and her knees, which eventually made her uniform skirt soaking wet.

"Mashiro-san" Nadeshiko called out from the entrance to the roof.

"Go away cross dresser." Rima warned.

Nadeshiko untied his long pigtail, as in representing he's turning into Nagihiko. His long purple hair swiftly danced in the blowing breeze. Now, Nagihiko-mode is on. Things aren't that easy for Rima to handle now.

"Mashiro-san" Nagihiko called out again with his boy voice.

"Two faced cross dresser." Rima called back.

Nagihiko took a seat beside Rima on the roof. Rima then turned about 90 degrees away from Nagihiko. She scooted a little more the side Nagihiko isn't on. Of course Nagihiko went closer to Rima.

"So can you tell me why are you crying?" Nagihiko asked while he looked up into the sky. It was about 5:00, almost dark. The dusk was really pretty, the combination on orange, yellow, and red have amused Nagihiko's eyes.

"You won't understand it cross dresser… sorry I forgot something… two faced forceful sneaky disgusting ugly jump rope hair..." Rima was going to continue but she was stopped by Nagihiko.

"Ok… Ok… I get it!" Nagihiko said that in order to let Rima stop her long list of complaints about him.

Rima have stopped crying but her face is all covered by tears. She needed something to wipe her face.

"Here… Take it." Nagihiko said as he passed Rima a small pack of tissue.

"The only good about you is you're hygienic" Rima said as she snatched the small pack of tissue away and turned around again.

"Well… In exchange of the tissue can you tell me why did you cry?" Nagihiko asked.

"Don't you know the reason I cried?" Rima said giving him the "Hello? Remember the conversation there?" face.

"Oh… I meant why you cried when you talked about love never last." Nagihiko asked.

"Since they never really last, there's no need to love!" Rima shouted.

"I meant why did you cry because they don't last!" Nagihiko shouted back.

"Can't you see I'm trying to avoid answering your question! You blockhead!" Rima screamed back.

"Now, you're more human-ish" Nagihiko said as he gave Rima a smile.

"Huh?" Rima tilted her head.

"You always have that emotionless, scary, and calm face on you. Now that you are raging you have just took another step to be closer to a human being." Nagihiko said with a smile.

"Should I take that as an insult or compliment…?" Rima said with a really soft voice.

"By the way I don't have to know the exact reason you cried, since everyone has something they want to keep to themselves. I am curious in the reason, but you can tell me until you think it is ok for me to know." Nagihiko said with a smile as he patted Rima's head.

"Maybe… I should call that guy and apologize tomorrow…" Rima said.

"Ok… Then I shall contact Hoshina-san to contact Souma-kun to contact Kirishima-kun." Nagihiko said as he got his phone out ready to dial. To be truthful to you, when Nagihiko heard Rima's reply to Fuyuki's confession he was disappointed but relieved in another way. He, himself, doesn't know why either.

"Tomorrow's gonna be a hard day for me…" Rima said as she sighed.

**A little spoiling for next chapter…. 3 dates happening all in next chapter….**

**Oh and to some people who doesn't know Fuyuki Kirishima from Shugo Chara here's a link to his picture**

** wiki/Fuyuki_Kirishima**


	4. Chapter 4

**Please read and review~ Thank you to all the people who is reading my story…**

**This is sort of a long chapter… also sorry for not updating for a while, since I was on vacation at HOKKAIDO! It's a really beautiful place, I recommend you go visit.**

**I DON"T OWN ANYTHING**

**Shh… It's a Secret**

"Sorry about my attitude yesterday." Nagihiko said to Rima as he did a 90 degree bow.

"Hmph! You should be." Rima said as she turned her head around.

_Whack! _Nagihiko took a big slap on Rima's head.

"You should be grateful that I'm teaching you how to apologize towards Kirishima-kun!" Nagihiko shouted.

"I don't need help from a jump rope hair ugly sneaky disgusting two faced cross dresser!" Rima shouted back.

"Your appointment with him is 11:00 AM in front of the station! It's 10:00 AM already and you still haven't change out of your pajamas!" Nagihiko warned Rima.

"Like I care! I'm only apologizing, it's not like I'm going on a date with him!" Rima shouted back.

"No, you are going to go on a date with him as an apology!" Nagihiko shouted back.

"Dude, that's like I'm selling my time for money!" Rima protested.

"AHEM! You treat him lunch as apology. Then you show him around the area! That's a true apology." Nagihiko corrected.

"He'll think I'm interested in him! By the way he knows about this area here more than me, I'm a new citizen here~ HELLO~" Rima shouted back.

"Maybe he's not such a bad guy after all, and he'll be happy to show you around this area." Nagihiko said hoping to change Rima's mind.

"So, if I treat him lunch and have a little walk with him. Then we won't have anymore interactions in the rest of our lives right?" Rima protested back as she looks at Nagihiko with her big brown eyes.

"I'm not sure, but if you don't go and apologize to him in a complete way… guess what's going to happen to your autography….?" Nagihiko said as he gave Rima the evil smile.

_That autography…..!_ Rima thought in her mind. Her favorite comedian's autography has become the hostage. Well… Rima isn't that stupid after all….

"You know? I can just shout out the window and say "Nadeshiko is a girl!"… guess what's gonna happen?" Rima defended back.

"Sure, I dare you." Nagihiko said with a confident smile.

Rima immediately went to the window and shouted. There was no response. All Rima could hear were the birds outside singing and the leaves of the tree rustling.

"Since most of the people went to do their weekly shopping or they had club activities. Mostly this is how the dorm in like 10:00 AM on a Saturday. There are some people who are in the dorm, but not much." Nagihiko said as he flipped through Rima's closet.

"What are you doing!" Rima raged the moment when she saw Nagihiko flipping through her closet.

"I'm choosing suitable clothes for you!...This one!" Nagihiko said as he held a light blue dress. The dress length was about till the knees and above the chest level there was a navy blue bow. Under the dress you have to wear a white tank top according to the design.

"Don't you feel ashamed flipping through a girl's closet?" Rima raged at Nagihiko.

"Well… you're a girl?" Nagihiko said as he gave Rima another evil smile.

"YOU!" Rima said as the dress landed on her face.

"Get changed in the bathroom quickly" Nagihiko said as he went to his own closet.

Rima went into the bathroom and began changing. Her head was about to explode and her fist felt like punching something. She already accepted the fact she has to live with this two faced cross dresser, but this shouldn't be the way she gets treated. During her time changing her clothes, she was thinking of various ways to prank Nagihiko. That moment Nagihiko could feel goose bumps from his back.

"Please… Don't tell me she's planning something.." Nagihiko said to himself.

"I'm done.." Rima said as she walked out of the bathroom. She looks adorable in that dress, in other words she looks just like a little doll. Plus she is not really tall, so this makes people want to pat her head and give her some candy.

"Oh. I have good fashion sense." Nagihiko complimented himself. Actually he was complimenting Rima.

"Yeah. Yeah." Rima said as she rolled her eyes. "Wait, what's with your clothes?"

Nagihiko was wearing a pair of ripped jeans, a black t-shirt, and a grey jacket. He looks just like a boy in his clothes. Nagihiko walked towards his desk and took a pair of funky head phones, the one Rima saw the day she transferred here.

"I do cross dress 24 hours but not 365 days a year." Nagihiko said as he was walking towards the door.

"You're gonna walk out the dorm in Nagihiko mode?" Rima asked as she grabbed her little side bag from her desk.

"No big deal, our dorm manager always slack off." Nagihiko said as he was wearing his sneakers.

"Ok…" Rima said while she slipped her small little feet into a pair of black flats.

Nagihiko and Rima walked together until the gate of the dorm. On the way they didn't talk to each other at all. It's not that Rima didn't want to talk about; she doesn't know what to talk about. The silence stopped until they have arrived to the entrance of the gate.

"So… bye." Nagihiko said as he put his hood on.

"Yeah… bye." Rima replied.

When Rima was about to walk away, Nagihiko called out agin.

"Rima!" Nagihiko called out.

"Yes?" Rima turned her head and replied.

"Don't forget to apologize!" Nagihiko said.

"Whatever!" Rima shouted back and speed walked to the station.

**At the station…**

Fuyuki was waiting for Rima for about 30 minutes already. Rima wasn't late; it was Fuyuki who came early. He was really excited when Kukai told him that Rima was going to meet him. The whole night he was thinking about her, especially her smile that day.

"Kirishima-san?" A voice came from the back of Fuyuki.

Fuyuki turned around and saw a girl in light blue dress and black flats. It was Rima, but to Fuyuki it was an angel. Fuyuki's face was already blushing, but if you look at Rima her face is still emotionless.

"Ummm Mashiro-san" Fuyuki said then suddenly he took an apology bow.

"Sorry for confessing in such a sudden yesterday!" Fuyuki continued after he bowed his head.

"Oh… I have to apologize towards my attitude yesterday too." Rima said, although she wasn't smiling but it was a kind face. In Rima's mind she was thinking about the difference between Fuyuki and Nagihiko's difference. Fuyuki was much more kind and humble, unlike that arrogant two faced cross dresser.

**About 50 meters away from the station…**

"Salt noodles, extra firm. Extra back fat. Toping: seasoned egg!" Utau and Kukai said together. They had a seat at the bar of the ramen shop.

They have postponed their weekly ramen challenge one day back, since Kukai had to accompany Fuyuki from being rejected by Rima.

"How do you think will the two end up?" Utau asked as she took a glance at Kukai with her purple eyes.

"Hope they end up good." Kukai said as he scratched his red brown hair while showing his classical "Kukai smile".

"I don't think so… Seems like that blonde midget girl has something in her mind.." Utau said as she crossed her arms.

"Well, not our problem…" Kukai said as he grabbed a pair of chopsticks from the wooden tube in front of him.

_Whack! _Utau's hand stopped Kukai from getting the chopsticks…

"Don't think you can start early…" Utau said as she glared at Kukai.

"Hmm.. seems like you figured it out…" Kukai said as he gave Utau a sly glare back.

"Here you go!" The shop owner said as he placed 2 bowls of ramen on the bar.

Utau and Kukai both glared at each other, then they both went to snatch a b pair of chopticks. As soon as the chopsticks were in their hand, they separated the 2 wooden sticks. Now, the ramen battle has begun…. 2 soldiers on the battle field.

**Move left about 100 meters**

Amu was standing at the entrance of the park. The trees and bushes around the park have created a really nice sound as the wind blew by. Amu's sense of hearing was very sensitive, because she was closing her eyes. She didn't want to open her eyes; she didn't want to see Ikuto. Finally Amu gathered all her courage up and decided to open her eyes. _Bam! _She saw a really tall guy with blue hair was standing underneath a tree. You might think, what's wrong with Ikuto? Let me explain why Amu didn't want to see him. He had a pair of sun glasses (very big ones), and a brown cap on. He used a face mask to cover his mouth, and he carried a violin. Ikuto looked just like a creep. Nothing's wrong with his fashion taste, this was his disguise when he goes on a date with Amu. A student and teacher relationship might be romantic, but troublesome. Amu and Ikuto won't be able to afford the consequences if their relationship is discovered.

"I feel like I'm dating a pedophile…" Amu said to herself. She didn't really mean that, and she also knows the reason why Ikuto is dressing like this. In her mind she was thinking_ I have a really thoughtful boyfriend ^m^_.

Amu walked towards the tree Ikuto was standing, and then she stood right beside Ikuto. It was obvious that Ikuto noticed Amu was beside him, but he was curious what Amu would do after this. So Ikuto just stood there and waited for Amu to do something. Amu held onto Ikuto's hand, but still there wasn't any reaction. _So you're gonna play the ignoring game… hmmmm… _That was Amu's thought. Suddenly a really stupid but cute thing came into Amu's mind. Amu released her hand that was holding from Ikuto. Then she tip toed to make herself a little taller, and placed a little kiss on Ikuto's cheek.

"Seriously…Amu…" Ikuto said with a blushing red face, as he took his sun glasses off. "How can you be so cute?"

"Well… you were going to tease me again weren't you? Sometimes it should be me who's teasing you.." Amu said with a blushing face.

"Oh really? Amu, I never know you're such a sadist." Ikuto said as he chuckled.

"No… No you're wrong! I'm not a sadist!" Amu protested with a burning red face.

"So…. Amu…" Ikuto said as he grabbed on to Amu's waist, "Where shall we go today?"

"Umm… You decide, and let go of me first." Amu said with a blushing face.

"MOM! LOOK A PEDOPHILE IS HOLDING ON TO A PINK HAIR GIRL!" a little kid shouted out to his mom.

"Ahh~ Don't look" The mother said as she covered her child's eyes and walked away.

Ikuto and Amu stared at each other.

"….Pffftttttt!" Amu can't bear not to laugh. Her boyfriend has just been accused to be a pedophile.

"Is it that funny?" Ikuto said with an annoyed face.

Amu just hugged Ikuto and suckled her blushing face into his chest.

"Sorry, but bear with this relationship until I graduate…." Amu said to Ikuto.

"Geez. Just grow up quickly." Ikuto said as he placed a kiss into Amu's pink hair.

**About 300 meters away from the park..**

"Yo! Nagi, how are things going on?" A boy with blue long hair and a pair of funky head phones greeted Nagihiko.

"Nothing much." Nagihiko said as he fist bumped the boy with blue long hair.

These two really looked like brothers, they had almost identical features. The boy with blue hair is named Rhythm. He's Nagihiko's best friend, but he doesn't know that Nagihiko have been cross dressing in an all girls school.

"So is it a one on one match today?" Rhythm asked Nagihiko as he spun the basketball on his fingers.

"Yep!" Nagihiko replied as he ran towards Rhythm to snatch the ball.

Nagihiko always comes to this basketball court weekly. Here he can freely express himself as Nagihiko and throw the "Nadeshiko" away from his mind. Rhythm is a friend he met here. They share many common interests, and they even have the same head phones by coincidence.

"So how's Temari?" Nagihiko asked Rhythm as he dribbled the ball away from Rhythm's hand.

"My sister? Naahh, still doing all those ugly Japanese dances." Rhythm said as he chased after Nagihiko for the ball.

"Didn't she won the contest last month?" Nagihiko asked as he avoided Rhythm's moves.

"Second place. Some girl called Fujisaki Nadeshiko got the first place." Rhythm said as his hands went straight to the ball in Nagihiko's hand.

"Ahhh… Too bad for her." Nagihiko said as he dribbled the ball away from Rhythm's hand.

"Well, it's karma. She always runs after me with that spear." Rhythm said as he blocked Nagihiko's way from the basketball loop.

"Then I guess you should just bear with it until you graduate." Nagihiko said as he took a shot into the basketball loop.

_Bam!_ The basketball fell onto the floor.

"Hey can we join the game!" A group of boys shouted from behind.

**Back to the station**

"So… where should we go for lunch?" Fuyuki asked as he took a glance at Rima.

"I don't know…" Rima said as she glanced back at Fuyuki.

They've been sitting at the bench of the station for almost 20 minutes discussing what to eat.

"How about let's go get some…. Curry?" Fuyuki asked.

"Ok…" Rima agreed.

This agreement has caused an awkward moment of silence, so the two have started their way to the curry shop.

"Mashiro-san, how's ssssschool?" Fuyuki was really nervous when he asked Rima.

"Not bad, although I get lost easily on the campus." Rima answered but she didn't even glance at Fuyuki.

"Umm.. You need a map or something.. I'm not good with art but I can draw one for you…" Fuyuki said as he scratched his dark brown hair.

"Pfft." Rima laughed out a little. "That's very nice of you, but it's ok."

Fuyuki blushed again; he was originally blushing with a really light pink color. Now his face is the same color as a tomato.

"Ah! The cu…curr..curry shop!" Fuyuki said as his voice shivered.

The two went into the shop and took a seat down. Somehow the atmosphere between them has become less awkward. They took a seat at the table in the corner of the store. People can barely see them, but somehow a waiter came and took Rima and Fuyuki's order. After Rima's order was taken, Rima began to sink into deep thought. She was thinking how to prank Nagihiko back; she needs revenge. Nagihiko have been treating her in a really harsh way; to Rima it's harsh. Still, she hasn't really prank anyone since she didn't have much friends since she was a child. What she did all day when she was a little girl was to watch comedy shows with her cousin, Kusukusu.

"Mashiro-san, is anything bothering you?" Fuyuki asked as he looked at Rima.

"Well, I've wanted to prank some certain person as a revenge…" Rima said as she played with the tip of her long curly blonde hair.

"Wow, I didn't expect you to be so playful." Fuyuki said with a smile.

"Sorry, if I just corrupted your impression towards me.." Rima said with a really nonchalant voice.

"Not really, I want to know more about the real you. Instead of imagining who you are." Fuyuki said as he blushed and scratched his head.

"Kirishima, you have any good pranks!" Rima asked as she stood up and press both of her hands on the table.

"Umm…. I do have one…." Fuyuki said as he raised his hands to do the "come closer hand gesture."

Rima placed her ears closer to Fuyuki's face…..

"That's going to be hilarious!" Rima said with a great big smile on her face. She did this smile unconsciously.

Fuyuki blushed when he saw Rima's blush again. "Mashiro-san, you better do this prank when not much people are around."

"Thank you, Kirishima-kun" Rima said.

**75 meters away from the curry shop**

"YES! I won the challenge again!" Kukai shouted as he stood up with his chopsticks in his hands.

"Arrggghhh! It was only a 3 second difference!" Utau said as she gripped her chopsticks hard in her hands.

"Well, but I'll treat you this time." Kukai said while he put his chopsticks down to get his wallet from his pocket.

"Then… Mister I want another bowl of ramen the same flavor~" Utau said as she gave Kukai a sly smile.

"Geez, you're an idol. Are you suppose to eat this much? You should be thankful that I have just received my allowance yesterday." Kukai said as he scratched his red brown hair.

"Ramen and being an idol has no relation, didn't you study that in math class?" Utau said as she started to gobble up her new bowl of ramen.

"I don't think I learnt that in math class… " Kukai said as he paid the bills for the ramen.

"Oh yeah… Kukai take this." Utau said as her right hand was holding the chopsticks and her left hand was searching something in her bag.

Utau passed Kukai a ticket. It was the ticket to Utau's concert, and it was the VIP seat.

"Wow, you're really giving this for free?" Kukai asked as he looked at Utau with his green eyes.

"So, now you got your allowance you want to pay for every single thing?" Utau asked as she finished her noodles.

"No… just asking.." Kukai said as he checked if the ticket was real or fake.

"So… Where are we heading next?" Utau gave Kukai little glance.

**Move left about 105 meters**

A car was parked about 5 meters away from the park, and obviously inside of the car is Ikuto and Amu. They still haven't decided where to go for a date today. For Ikuto's impression sake they have decided to discuss about today's schedule on the car.

"So where do you think we should go today?" Amu asked while sitting comfortably on the beside the driver seat (I don't know what that seat is called).

"Ummm… amusement park?" Ikuto asked as he get his face mask off and hat off.

"Then you'll have to wear that hat, that pair of sun glasses, and that face mask again.." Amu said as she gave Ikuto a face that literally looked like this "=.=".

"You got a point… then where do you want to go?" Ikuto asked again.

"Somewhere where no one can see us…." Amu said as she nodded her head and closed her eyes trying to think of a place that applies to the description.

"Amu-chan… that sounded sort of like an invitation to SOMEWHERE…" Ikuto said as he gave a smirk that represented "Amu-chan, what a pervert".

"No! That's not what I mean! I don't ahhhh!" Amu's face immediately became red. She pressed her two palms on her cheeks trying to hide her apple cheeks.

Ikuto took Amu's small palms away from her face. He took the two palms together and kissed the back of Amu's left hand.

"I know, I was just teasing you." Ikuto said as he gave Amu an evil smirk.

"Don't take advantage of me when I'm nervous!" Amu shouted as she slipped her hands away from Ikuto's.

Ikuto immediately used his two free hands and hugged Amu tightly to him.

"Let's go to the beach instead…" Ikuto said to the girl that he was hugging.

"Do we have the time? I thought the price of fuel is crazily increasing… I mean really?" Amu said as she hugged Ikuto tighter.

"It's far enough that the students in our school won't go there. If we go now there is enough time, and about the price of fuel… you'll pay half of my fuel bill this month." Ikuto said.

"Wait! What?" Amu said as she was calculating about the price of the fuel.

"Just teasing you again." Ikuto said as he smirked.

The car drove, and not to mention Ikuto isn't a really good driver. He does have license but he just can't drive properly. On the way to the beach the car was always cutting through the different lanes. Amu had to tightly grab onto her seat belt and always screaming to tell Ikuto to drive slower. Ikuto simply ignored and kept driving as he always does… When the arrived to the beach, the first thing Amu did was to get off the car and start vomiting into the nearest trash can.

**Shifting the scene to the basketball court…**

"Nagi, are you in the basketball team in your school?" One of the boys playing basketball with them asked as he sat on the floor.

"Even I don't know what school he's attending!" Rhythm protested as he looked at Nagihiko shooting a three point shot.

"Well… I don't" Nagihiko replied.

"Then do you have a girlfriend?" Another boy who was sitting on the ground asked with a really evil smile.

"Nope." Nagihiko said as he passed the ball to Rhythm.

"If you're in our school, I bet half of the girls will confess to you." One of the boys sitting on the ground said with a really sad voice.

"…." Nagihiko decided to be quiet and continue to play his basketball. _If I get a girlfriend in my school, then I'm literally lesbian!_ Nagihiko raged inside him.

**Back to the curry shop**

"That hit the spot~" Rima said while rubbing her stomach.

"Yep, surely did." Fuyuk said, and after that sentence he burped.

"Surely it did" Rima said as she glance at Fuyuki with a smile.

"…." Fuyuki blushed again. He was stunned by Rima's unconscious smile again. Rima… you're such a silent killing machine.

"You can go first; I have something I want to buy in the bookstore." Rima said to Fuyuki.

"I'll go too." Fuyuki said as he followed Rima.

Rima was actually going to buy the newly published comedy manga. She didn't really want Fuyuki to follow her. Still, she can't tell him to go away since this was an apology appointment. So Rima had another idea pop up in her mind. The two have just arrived to the bookstore, and then Rima went straight to the textbook section. She randomly grabbed some random textbooks. Fuyuki followed her closely, and he also scanned through some textbooks. Rima moved in super sonic speed to the manga shelf and grabbed her targeted comedy manga. She later moved to the novel section and grabbed one or two books. Fuyuki followed her the whole way, but he can't see what book Rima grabbed. Why? Not to mention, but Rima's hand was moving in ninja speed. Finally, Rima went to the counter and paid for her books.

"Kirishima-kun, I'm done." Rima said as she held on to her big bag of books.

"Mashiro-san, you want to take a little walk near the area?" Fuyuki asked Rima.

"Umm… ok…" Rima replied back, since she wasn't able to reject the invitation, because she also has to know about this area.

The two were walking as a white bicycle passed through them. On the bike sat a boy with red brown hair and a girl with long blonde hair. It was Kukai and Utau. Utau was wrapping her arms around Kukai's waist. Kukai saw Rima and Fuyuki walking together, so he stopped the bicycle. Utau's head banged on Kukai's broad back.

"Yo!" Kukai said to Fuyuki and Rima.

"Hi, Kukai-senpai." Fuyuki greeted Kukai.

"Ehhhh~ Not bad huh?" Kukai looked at Fuyuki with a playful expression.

"Ummm…Kukai-senpai you're the same! Having an idol riding on your bicycle!" Fuyuki shouted because he was really nervous.

"I'll go first~" Kukai said as he began to step on the pedal of the bike again, while smiling at Fuyuki.

Fuyuki was blushing from embarrassment, while Rima had her emotionless face on. She didn't really know what to do, and she thinks she should make it clear. Rima has to tell Fuyuki that she doesn't like him, and she does not intend to have any further development. She was stunned there and didn't know what to do. Suddenly the corner of her eye saw 2 boys. They look really similar and one of them was holding on to a basketball. Obviously those two boys were Nagihiko and Rhythm. They were done with their basketball game and was going to lunch, though it was already 2:30 PM. A little part of Rima began to turn evil like a cancer tumor. As you all know, cancer can spread from one part of your body to another. The evilness of Rima has spread all through her body. Rima was going to run across the street and rage in front of Nagihiko about this "apology date." Well, Rima dropped her heavy bag of books and started t sprint.

"Mashiro-san!" Fuyuki shouted as he saw a big truck coming from the other end of the road.

Rima didn't hear Fuyuki's warning, but Nagihiko did. He took a glance at the sound source and found a small blonde hair girl running towards him. Then, he took another glance and saw a big truck coming. Nagihiko ran towards Rima. The big truck was approaching closer and closer. A hand of Nagihiko wrapped around Rima's waist and then his legs made a gigantic leap.

_BEEEEEEPPPPPPPPP!_

Nagihiko and Rima were both of the floor, and there were a few scratches on Nagihiko's face. Poor thing… Fuyuki saw this scene and he was shocked. This long purpled hair boy actually made a big leap and saved both of them. Now they are on the sidewalk where Fuyuki is.

"Ahhh…. It hurts.." Rima got up and she saw this purpled hair boy beside her. "WAH! Purple jump rope!"

"Don't start giving people weird names…." Nagihiko stood up as he rubbed the scratches on his face.

"What just happened?" Rima asked Nagihiko as she gave him a confused eyes.

"I turned to superman and saved you from getting hit by that truck." Nagihiko said as he stood up and pinched Rima's cheek who was sitting.

'Oh… thank you I suppose?" Rima asked. People remember those evil cells of Rima haven't turn good yet… You think Rima is going let this awesome chance of pranking to slip away from her hands? No, Rima held her hand out and pulled down something…

"Mashiro!" Nagihiko shouted as he blushed in embarrassment.

Rima have just pulled down Nagihiko's jeans. This was the prank Fuyuki was talking about earlier. Now, Rima is giggling. Nagihiko used super sonic speed and pulled his pants back up. Too bad most of the people passing by all saw his boxers.

"I just saved your life!" Nagihiko shouted to Rima.

"This is for revenge for treating me harshly…" Rima said as she did a :P face. (Really Rima you call that harsh?)

Fuyuki was standing at the side as he watched those two fought. It felt like Fuyuki understood something. It felt like he understood that he and Rima should only be friends. When Rima was with him, Rima did smile a little and laughed a little. Still, those smile aren't real smiles from the heart. Now, the Rima in front of him was showing true emotions.

"Mashiro-san, your books." Fuyuki said as he handed the bag of books to Rima.

"Thank you.. and." Rima was going to reject Fuyuki straightly.

"It's ok. I know. It's better for us to stay as friends." Fuyuki said as he walked away.

**Please review~ Also I ended this chapter really roughly so sorry, and this won't be the last time Fuyuki appears….**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you to everyone who is willing to read this story~**

**In this chapter we have an original character, so don't panic if you feel like you should know this character but you don't know.**

**I don't own anything**

**Shh… It's a Secret**

The cafeteria happened to be extra hot today. Not because of the heat, since it's October currently. There are several of reasons why the temperature is increasing in the cafeteria. It was dinner time for the girls in the dorm, and it was a Wednesday. 4 days past the "Fuyuki event".

"Ikuto…" Amu was dozing off. Since really soon it would be their one year anniversary for being a couple. Ikuto promised Amu that he would do something romantic…. Amu was having images of candle lights and a romantic dinner. In Ikuto's mind he had something totally different… I'll leave that to your imagination.

"Concert…!" Utau was really nervous about her concert this weekend. Though this is not her first concert, this is the concert Kukai will be coming. Kukai and Utau are still in the complicated stage. They both like each other, but they just don't know how to express their feelings for each other.

"Oh my god! That guy from the other school is soooo annnoyingggg! That Sanjou Kairi thinks that he knows everything! I hate these type of people." Yaya was complaining about this the whole day. Due to Yaya's club activity, she had to have some interactions with the student council in the school nearby. The student council president of the middle section of that school is a very serious green hair boy named Sanjou Kairi. Yaya can't understand the serious atmosphere around this boy, so eventually they don't really get along.

These are all the minor factors that are heating up the temperature in the cafeteria. The major factor that is heating the temperature up is obviously Rima and Nagihiko.

Rima and Nagihiko were sitting across from each other at the table. Their eyes met each other, and that moment a spark of firework appeared. If you look carefully, you can see flame around these 2 people. Nagihiko is mad at Rima from pulling down his pants in public. Rima is mad just because she doesn't want to say sorry to Nagihiko.

Suddenly le wild carrot flew across the table. Rima just used her spoon and threw a piece of carrot on Nagihiko's face. Nagihiko had to be in Nadeshiko mode, since they were in the cafeteria. In Nadeshiko mode Nagihiko had to be calm, which means he can't rage at Rima in the cafeteria.

"Mashiro-san.. that's really naughty of you.." Nagihiko said with a really scary smile. Very scary smile.

"Oops.. my hand ACCIDENTLY slipped… Oops!" Rima said as another piece of carrot flew onto Nagihiko's forehead.

Nagihiko wasn't going to take this humiliation. He can't fight with Rima above the table, but he can fight with Rima under the table…

"Ouch!" Rima whined when she was about to throw another piece of carrot with her spoon.

"Ahh~ Sorry Mashiro-san. Seems like my feet also SLIPPED!" Nagihiko said as he gave Rima the classical Nadeshiko smile."

"Oppssss! Seems like my feet also slipped!" Rima said as her feet smashed onto Nagihiko's other feet.

Nagihiko stared at Rima with anger. Rima was enduring to laugh. Since those 2 pieces of carrot that Rima threw was still on Nagihiko's face. Finally, Rima can't afford to endure the laugh anymore.

"pfftttttt… hahahahahahahah" Rima began to laugh.

"…..!" Nagihiko was really puzzled about the reason Rima laughed. They were still in a fight, and Rima began to laugh. What is this sorcery? Then Nagihiko remembered the 2 pieces of carrot on his face.

Before Nagihiko was able to get the 2 pieces of carrot of his face there was a loud voice that came from the entrance of the cafeteria of the dorm.

"Everybody listen upu (Japanese accent English), tomorrow we will have a new student!" Eru sensei announced.

"Where is she from?" Yaya raised her hands and asked. She looks really excited about this new student.

"She used to live in Japan, but she moved to America a few years ago. Her mother is Japanese and her father is American. So you can communicate with her in Japanese." Eru sensei answered Yaya's question with some extra information.

"Why does that description sound similar…" Utau said to herself.

**Into the room of Nagihiko and Rima (room 304)**

"I think we should make up." Nagihiko said from his side of the room.

"Don't make it sound like we're a couple." Rima replied from her side of the room.

"Come to the conference table." Nagihiko said, and by conference table he meant the small Japanese table in the middle of the room.

"Geez. So bossy once you're in Nagihiko mode. 2 faced cross dresser." Rima complained as she approached to the middle of the room.

"I heard that midgets have bad personalities, seems like it's true." Nagihiko said to himself.

They both sat at the Japanese table facing each other. Rima was just staring at Nagihiko as if she doesn't give a damn. Nagihiko was staring Rima hoping for her to say something, such as sorry.

"Since there's a new student coming I don't want her to feel awkward when two of her dorm mates are fighting." Nagihiko said.

"It's not like I'm gonna talk to her." Rima defended back.

"Well, we still have to become friends again right? We have to spend the next 3 years in this room together." Nagihiko reminded.

"I'm not sure about that…" Rima gave the "what are you going to do?" smirk.

"Oh really?" Nagihiko stood up as he walked towards his desk. He took an envelope and a piece of paper. Then he sat down at the table again.

"What you wrote a contract?" Rima insulted.

"No, this is the hostage." Nagihiko said as he took out an autograph out of the envelope.

"Oh~ My little baby come back to me~" Rima said to her dearest autograph.

"Not that easy…. " Nagihiko said as he starts to making snapping sounds from his scissors

"No, you better don't have the same idea I have in my mind!" Rima warned.

"If you don't bother to apologize, I won't bother to make some beautiful paper snowflakes with this autograph…." Nagihiko said as his left hands were holding on to the autograph, and his right hands were holding onto the snapping scissors.

"You…..!" Rima had the meanest expression ever on her face.

"3…2…" Nagihiko was doing the countdown, the countdown of paper snowflake making time.

Rima was having a really hard time. Her pride doesn't want her to apologize, but her brain is telling her to apologize. There were circles turning round and round in Rima's mind. She didn't know what to do, so she abandoned her pride and brain. Her body moved by itself and went straight across the table. Both of her hands were holding tight to the pair of scissors in Nagihiko's hand.

"Mashiro! Your hands are bleeding! Are you an idiot?" Nagihiko shouted.

Fresh dark red liquid was dripping from the blades of the scissors. Rima's small little fingers were filled with different scratches, and her face was showing pain. Rima didn't want to apologize, but she didn't want her beloved autograph to become Christmas decorations. So her body chose to move by itself and stop the snapping blades.

"Heh… now what can you do?" Rima said in pain with a victory smile.

"Don't give me the victory smile now!" Nagihiko shouted as he stood up and walked towards his own closet.

A few sets of kimono were thrown out of the closet, and some male clothes were thrown out of the closet too. Finally, Nagihiko found the thing he wanted. He walked towards Rima who was holding her own bleeding hands at the small Japanese table. Nagihiko was holding a white box.

"Give me your hands." Nagihiko said as he took out some medical treatment and bandages out of the white box.

"….." Rima stared at Nagihiko with very suspicious eyes, very suspicious.

"You think I'm going to purposely use medical treatments that force you into dredful pain?" Nagihiko asked Rima as he raised one of his eye brows.

"You never know…" Rima said with her suspicious stare.

Nagihiko grabbed Rima's bleeding hand without Rima's permission. He began to apply medical treatment onto those scratches caused by the blades of the scissors.

"If it hurts then tell me." Nagihiko looked up at Rima, you can tell he was really sorry.

"…oh" Rima wasn't used to this sudden kindness of Nagihiko, it was really surprising to her. Actually when her hands were bleeding, Rima imagined Nagihiko saying "In your face" to her.

"I'll put on the bandages now." Nagihiko announced to Rima.

"Don't! That'll make me look like that I tried to suicide… can you use plasters?" Rima asked while blushing.

"… Then choose your own plaster pattern." Nagihiko said with a smile as he displayed different cute looking plasters. All the patterns on the plaster were all girly and cute. Rima didn't know what to do, since all the patterns were either flowers or animals.

"I'll take this one…" Rima said as she took a plaster with a small rabbit face on it. One wasn't enough to cover all of Rima's wounds, so Nagihiko passed Rima few more plasters.

"Take these, they have tiger patterns." Nagihiko said after Rima took the plaster away.

"Why tiger?" Rima asked.

"They're as mean as you." Nagihiko said as he stood up and placed the white box back into his closet.

"WHAT!" Rima screamed!

"No, wait. There's something between you and a tiger. Tigers are smarter than you, since they know when to attack." Nagihiko said as he took the autograph that everyone has ignored away from the table.

"I MISSED MY CHANCE! How did I? I'm such an idiot!" Rima screamed as she turned herself into a small ball shape.

"Give me your hands first. If you want to turn emo, turn emo after you put the plaster on" Nagihiko said as he grabbed Rima's hand to him.

"…. Sorry and thank you." Rima said in a really, terribly, seriously, unexpectedly, magically small voice. Anyone could barely hear Rima's voice, but Nagihiko heard it. Rima later dipped her head down trying not to stare into Nagihiko's eyes.

"…." Nagihiko didn't say anything. The only thing he did was smile.

After Nagihiko put the plaster on properly, Rima went to take a bath. Nagihiko was thinking about a new place to hide that precious autograph.

**The next morning~**

"Good morning class. I hope you guys are excited about the new student coming to our class." Dia-sensei said with a kind smile.

Dia-sensei went to knock on the door as in the cue for the new student to come in.

"Hello~ I'm Reize Oak~. Just call me Reize!" This cheerful red hair girl and black eyes announced to the class. Maybe it's because she lived in America for quite a while, or maybe because she is half American. Her accent sounds pretty weird and hilarious.

"…..pfffttt" Rima was shivering. She was trying to endure laughing from this new girl's accent.

"She looks familiar…." Nagihiko said to himself.

"… new girl" Amu said to herself as she played with a lock of her pink hair.

"Well, Reize-san please sit at the seat in front of Hinarmori-san." Dia-sensei said as her hand pointed to the seat in front of Amu.

Reize skipped to her new seat with a really cheerful beat. As she skipped her long red hair that was up till her waist was swinging in the air. She had bangs that were kept to the right side of her face with a clip to make it stay there.

"Hi! I'm Reize Oak! Nice to meet you." Reize said to Amu as she sat down.

"You don't have to repeat it. I'm Hinamori Amu." Here we go again. The cool and spicy Hinamori Amu said with a calm and cold voice.

"Sorry…" Reize said as her eyes met Nagihiko's eye.

"Oh! Hi, I'm Fujisaki Nadeshiko. Nice to meet you." Nagihiko introduced himself.

"You look so familiar….. AH! YOU LOOK LIKE NAGI!" Reize shouted with an energetic voice.

"Nagi?" Rima and Nagihiko said together.

"Oh a few years ago when I return to Japan for summer vacation I played basketball with a boy that looks like Fujisaki-san in a park near this school." Reize said as she smiled to Rima and Nagihiko.

"Oh…." Nagihiko said as he began to turn nervous.

"Is there by any chance that you have a cousin name Nagi?" Reize asked Nagihiko with shiny eyes.

"Errrrrrmmm…." Nagihiko didn't know what to do.

"Well, I heard that in this world there are 3 people that'll look exactly like you. Nadeshiko seems like we've found one of them for you." Rima said with a really calm voice. Her face didn't change at all.

"Oh.. I see, sorry." Reize said with a really depress voice.

_Ring~_ Music class time

"Hi class… yawn~" Ikuto-sensei was sitting on one of the windows of the classroom. The wind blew in caused his blue hair to dance in the wind. His sleepiness made him look extra hot today.

"HI! I'm Reize Oak a new student! WOW! You're hot!" Reize said to Ikuto with the same cheerful voice.

"Oh thank you." Ikuto said to Reize with a smile.

"He's just an old jerk who just skipped a few grades and has a better looking face than other people." Amu complained in front of the whole class.

"Hinamori-san, I haven't turn in your grades yet. I can change it anytime." Ikuto said to Amu with a smirk.

"Hmph!" Amu pouted as she sat on her seat.

Ikuto later wrote "Self-study" on the board and walked out the room. He didn't sleep well last night, since he spent his whole night playing video games with Yoru. So Ikuto was planning to go to the courtyard and find a tree to sleep on.

"I'll go to the toilet." Amu announced to the whole class after 5 minutes Ikuto left the class.

"Umm… Do you feel bad or uncomfortable?" Reize asked Amu out of kindness.

"Hmph. None of your business." Amu replied with a really cold voice and walked out of the room.

Reize was stunned. Amu was so cold to her, and so harsh. Reize can't understand this coldness of Amu.

"It's ok. This is just the way Amu acts. Don't feel bad…" Nagihiko was standing in front of Reize's desk with a welcome smile on her face.

"Really? Female-Nagi?" Reize looked up and looked at Nagihiko.

"Female-Nagi?" Nagihiko looked at Reize with a puzzled face.

"Pfffttt….. " Rima was on her seat trying laughing.

"Mashiro-san, is there a problem?" Nagihiko asked while he glared at Rima.

"It's more like cross dress…" Before Rima was going to finish her sentence Nagihiko went to cover up Rima's mouth.

Nagihiko placed his mouth right beside Rima's ear.

"Women, this is last warning." Nagihiko said with his male voice.

"Is there anything wrong?" Reize asked.

"Nothing~" Nagihiko used his Nadeshiko sweet voice.

"2 faced…" Rima murmured to herself.

"You guys look like cute friends." Reize said with some flowers of happiness covered in the air around her.

"What?" Rima and Nagihiko said together with a really unhappy face.

"Sorry. Am I wrong?" Reize said.

"You make me scratch my head…" Rima said.

"Nothing… nothing… don't be sorry." Nagihiko said as he touched his head which was in pain.

"Umm… what is your name?" Reize ask Rima who is still scratching her head.

"Mashiro Rima. Fujisaki Nadeshiko's roommate." Rima said with a really calm and emotionless voice.

"You have a cute face…" Reize expressed her thoughts.

"You make me scratch the other side of my head…" Rima had 2 hands on her head scratching like a monkey.

**Afterschool in the dorm**

"So what do you think about the new girl?" Rima asked Nagihiko while she cuddles tightly on to her own pillow.

"Well, really cheerful but she says sorry all the time." Nagihiko said as he took his uniform off.

"W-What are you doing!" Rima said as she threw her pillow towards Nagihiko.

"I have to change!" Nagihiko said as he continued to take off his uniform.

"You don't strip in front of a girl!" Rima said as her face began to turn red.

"Huh? A girl? I only see a midget here." Nagihiko said as he smirked at Rima.

"You!... Wait… you actually brought bra and female underwear to be Nadeshiko..." Rima said as she glanced at Nagihiko's chest.

"That's for being a real girl!" Nagihiko raged back at Rima.

"A true cress dresser…. Impressive" Rima said with a smile.

"Mashiro Rima, your beloved autograph is in my hands…" Nagihiko glanced at Rima with a sneaky glare.

"Ermmm…. I'll go to dinner first." Rima said as she ran out the door.

**At the cafeteria…**

"Set D." Rima said to Yoru, the worker in the cafeteria.

"Ok, Nya~" Yoru said as he gave Rima's order to the kitchen workers.

"Hey! Rima whatcha eating?" Reize was already standing beside Rima.

"Set D…. Rima?" Rima was really shocked. This girl she just met this morning is calling her by her given name?

"What's wrong?" Reize asked the shocked Rima.

"Nothing." Rima replied with emotionless voice.

"Umm… Rima is Amu always that cool and spicy?" Reize asked out of curiosity.

"Don't know…" Rima asked as she looked down on the floor.

Suddenly, Reize looks so happy. Her eyes were having shining, and her smile was spreading on her face in super sonic speed.

"Awwww! Your so cute! I bet you're the tsundere type!" Reize said as she happily hugged Rima.

"Tsu-Tsundere?" Rima said with surprise. For your information, tsundere is a manga vocabulary that describes a girl who always acts harsh but is actually cute and sweet inside.

"Please don't hug her so tight. She might not be able to breath." Nagihiko said as he grabbed Rima out of Reize's hands.

"Oh, sorry…" Reize said as she stepped back.

_Bump!_

"You okay?" A voice came from the back of Reize.

"Yes…Amu!" Reize said in surprise.

Amu was standing at the back of Reize.

"Yoru, set E today." Amu said to Yoru who was standing at the counter eating some dried sardines.

"Oh.. Hi!" Yoru was busted.

"Can you do your job properly?" Amu said to Yoru with a calm voice.

"You're not even following the rules of being a student…. Dating a teacher (super soft voice)" Yoru murmured to himself.

"I'll ignore what you said, and take the new girl's order." Amu said as she scratched the back of her long pink hair.

"So cool…." Reize said with shining eyes looking at Amu.

"Huh?" Amu said again.

"You're so cool!" Reize said with a louder voice at Amu.

"Here is your dinner ex-new girl~" Yoru said to Rima as he passed dinner to Rima.

"Oh.." Rima took it away and went to sit down at a table were Utau and Yaya was.

"Do you like my new roommate?" Yaya asked with her hyper voice once Rima sat down.

"Not bad." Rima said without any thinking.

"She's my childhood firend." Utau said as she ate some of her dinner.

"What?" She is?" Yaya said in surprise.

"We used to play together when she still lived in Japan." Utau continued.

"Then why doesn't she know your brother?" Amu asked as she sat down beside Utau.

"Since my brother always goes out and visits Yoru all the time. So when my brother isn't home I often go visit Reize." Utau answered Amu's question.

"Like brother like sister. You both don't like to stay at home." Amu said as she looked at Utau with a sneaky smile.

"Utau~ Long time no seee~" Reize said as she sat down at the seat in front of Utau.

"Hi." Utau said as she continued eating her dinner.

"Why are you so cold…." Reize asked Utau with puppy eyes on her face.

"I just have to hurry. There's going to be a rehearsal tonight and tomorrow morning, so I'll be sleeping at the office today." Utau answered as she finishes her dinner.

"So you won't be coming back tonight?" Amu asked Utau who was standing.

"Yeah… maybe tomorrow night too. Concerts are great but they come in big prize. Oh yeah, Reize. Welcome to my school." Utau announced as she left the cafeteria.

"Even Utau is so cool now…." Reize murmured as she stuff a spoonful of rice into her mouth.

"Don't be sad… I'm new too." Rima said with a really soft voice. Rima understand the way Reize felt, the feeling of being new. If it wasn't Nagihiko who helped her then Rima would probably be a loner for the rest of her high school years. Still, Rima will not admit the fact that Nagihiko was a big help to her.

"Rima~ You're so kind!" Reize said as she ran to Rima and gave Rima a big hug.

"I-I-I can-can't bre-breath.." Rima was struggling in Reize's embrace.

A hand came and took Rima away from Reize's hug. These strong arms made Rima felt really safe for no reasons. Rima turned around to see who the owner of this pair of strong arms is.

"errr… Let me down Nadeshiko." Rima said with the most bored and emotionless voice, though her face was blushing. Nagihiko put Rima down after Rima made her request.

"Sorry.. sorry." Reize apologized for hugging Rima too tight.

"Mashiro-san is sorta fragile." Nagihiko told Reize with this a Nadeshiko smile.

"By the way, Nadeshiko you have really strong arms! Do you play any sports by chance?" Reize asked Nagihiko while staring at Naghiko's arm.

"Nadeshiko dances a lot." Amu added some information.

"I sometimes play some basketball outside of school. You want a match?" Nagihiko answered.

"Yes! Can it be now?" Reize asked with a hyper and energetic voice.

"Sure, then let's go to the dorm basketball court." Nagihiko invited Reize to play.

"Yaya wants to see the match! Amu let's goooo" Yaya asked Amu with a hyper voice.

"Let's go. Rima you too!" Amu said as she grabbed Rima's left hand. Rima's right hand was still holding a spoon.

**At the dorm basketball court**

"I'm still hungry…" Rima murmured to herself.

The sounds of basketball bouncing filled up the room. Some voices beside Rima were cheering for Nagihiko and Reize.

"Go! Go! Nadeshiko! Go! Go! Reize!" Yaya was cheering with all her might.

Nagihiko and Reize were playing basketball together, and they were both good. So far no one scored a point yet. The way these two players move their body through the court have stunned Rima. Jumping, dribbling, running, and blocking. All of these actions look like dance moves on Nagihiko. Rima can't keep her eyes off Nagihiko.

_Bam! _Nagihiko did a 3 point shot. Now both of the players are on the floor panting. Reize showed out a fist to Nagihiko for a fist bump. Nagihiko fist bumped back to Reize.

_Ba dump!_ That was Rima's heart beat. Rima's heart is squeezing in pain right now, and she has no idea why. After seeing this scene of Nagihiko playing basketball her heart begins to race….

"I might have to go to the doctor." Rima said to herself with a really serious tone.

**Please review~ I really need opinions! Please give some opinions about the story characters and so on. Please I really need opinions**


	6. Chapter 6

**Please read and review and thank you for taking your time to read. By the way the original character, Reize Oak, belongs to Princess thieves of heart~**

**It's not a manga or an anime it's a person, a person part of the fan fiction community. **

**I don't own anything**

**Shh… It's a secret**

The sun is shining, and the birds are singing. This is the perfect condition to start a morning. Here comes hyper Yaya skipping through the cafeteria with her breakfast in her hands.

"La la la~" Yaya's cheerful singing voice was spreading through the cafeteria like warm butter spreading on a toast.

Rima was sitting at her usual spot in the cafeteria, but something different was she was placing her hands on area where her heart is. It's been about 2 weeks since she felt that her heart has irregular heart beat. Every single time when Rima sees Nagihiko her heart begins to race, and when Nagihiko is really close to some other people Rima will feel a tiny squeeze in her heart.

"I wonder what's wrong…." Rima said to herself with a puzzled voice.

"Morning! Rima-tan~" Yaya said as she sat down beside Rima and began her morning feast.

"Oh. Hi." Rima replied with her cold voice as she continues to figure out what's wrong with her heart.

"What's wrong Rima-tan? Is it that you think your breast is too small?" Yaya asked Rima without any hesitation.

"N-No! It's just that I think my heart feels weird these days." Rima rapidly denied Yaya's guess.

"Oh… Is there something wrong with your heart?" Yaya asked Rima as she continues her breakfast.

"Well, these days when I look at this certain someone my heart begins to race and when this same person gets too close with someone my heart squeezes." Rima explained the situation to Yaya.

"Rima-tan…" Yaya said as she placed her spoon down.

"Yes?" Rima replied back.

"This is serious…" Yaya said with a very serious tone.

"What is the problem…" Rima said while a big drop of sweat appeared on Rima's voice.

"Rima-tan…" Yaya placed her hands on Rima's left shoulder.

"Yes..?" Rima was getting more and more nervous.

"You…" You can feel the serious aura spread from Yaya.

"I…." Rima swallowed.

"You must really hate that person." Yaya said with faith in her eyes.

"Hate?" Rima tilted her head.

"Every time you see that certain person and your heart races because your body really wants to give that person a big punch. When that person is with another person you don't want them to touch your friend that's why your heart squeezes!" Yaya said with a master-like tone.

"Yaya…" Rima was lowering her head.

"Yes?" Yaya asked Rima with faith in her eyes burning like a ball of fire.

Rima had her usual emotionless face on her. That face made Yaya really scared. Maybe Yaya didn't give Rima the answer she wants, or maybe Rima finds Yaya the most stupid girl ever.

"You are such a genius!" Rima held onto to Yaya's hands. Her eyes were glowing like stars in the sky. Rima's head was surrounded by the light of enlightenment.

"Really?" Yaya asked Rima with a really unsure face.

"Yes! That explains everything! EVERYTHING! Now, this all makes sense!" Rima was jumping around the canteen like a small butterfly. Yaya immediately joined Rima's "Enlightenment dance".

"Why are you guys so happy?" Amu's familiar cool voice entered Yaya and Rima's ears.

"This is the dance of enlightenment~" Yaya said as invisible flowers began to spread from her back

"W-What?" Amu questioned as she stared at those 2 "Enlightenment dancers".

"That looks fun~" Reize appeared out of no where.

"Oh, morning." Amu greeted Reize with her cool attitude.

"Morning~" Reize said as she joined Rima and Yaya in their "Enlightenment dance" for no reasons.

"As cheerful and energetic as always." Nagihiko said with his Nadeshiko voice with a little Nadeshiko chuckle. (that's like a tongue twister.)

"Yep." Amu commented to Nagihiko's comment.

Nagihiko sat down and began enjoying his breakfast, a tray of traditional Japanese breakfast. A bowl of rice, some rolled eggs, a bowl of miso soup, and a really tiny piece of salmon. The way Nagihiko uses his chopsticks and puts his food in his mouth were so elegant.

"Hey, I think you guys should stop and start your breakfast." Amu suggested the three girls dancing.

"Err!" Rima was shocked. She didn't realize that she was doing this nonsense dance in the public. Silently Rima took a seat and began eating her breakfast.

"Where is Utau?" Reize asked Amu who was drinking a bottle of milk.

"She has to record her new single." Amu said as she took a bite on her crusty toast.

"She just had a concert 2 weeks before, now she needs to record a new single…. So busy." Reize said as she sat down and started to eat some apples from her plate.

"Oh yeah! Why don't we have a welcome party of Reize and a congratulating party for Utau since her concert was such a success! It's a Sunday! Perfect day for a party!" Yaya suggested.

"You just want to eat snacks" Amu figured out Yaya's plan.

"Hehehehe…" Yaya scratched her head with a "oops, busted" smile.

"I would really like that!" Reize raised her hands and expressed her own ideas. By looking at Reize eyes you can tell that she is really excited about this party.

"Well… then ok." Amu agreed and also reminded herself that she has to cancel today's date with Ikuto.

"How about let's go shopping for the party things after we finish our breakfast?" Nagihiko suggested as he smiled at everyone.

"Yay! Then shall we invite Kukai and the others? I bet Utau will be happy~" Yaya suggested with a really sneaky face.

"I think Ikuto-sensei would like to celebrate his sister's success on thee concert too." Nagihiko smiled and looked at Amu.

"W-Well, if he wants to come I can't stop him." Amu said with a blushing face.

"Then you'll contact him." Nagihiko said to Amu with a kind smile.

"So let's go shopping after breakfast!" Yaya exclaimed while standing up with a fork in her right hand waving in the air.

**At the mall…**

"Since the party will start at about 4:00 at Utau's office, and we have a bunch of people who LOVE to waste time at the mall. We should split up into 3 groups for shopping." Amu announced to the group of girls standing in front of her.

"How should we make the groups?" Reize asked Amu.

"Hmmm…." Amu was thinking of a way to make groups when a voice interrupted her.

"I know! I know!" Yaya was jumping up and down while raising her hand. "Let's decide groups according to your favorite anime character!"

"Yaya, not everyone here watches anime…" Amu told Yaya with a huge sweat drop on her face. (you know the anime effect)

"Umm…how about by your roommate?" Reize suggested.

"That's a great idea! Reize let's go shopping for the sweets!" Yaya screamed as she jumped and hug Reize like a koala hugging a tree.

"Ok… Seems like Yaya really wants to go shopping with Reize. Let's go with Yaya's plan." Amu said to the Rima and Nagihiko.

Rima's face have turned green. Shopping with a 2 faced cross dresser was the most horrible thing to Rima. Suddenly Rima felt someone grabbed on to her hands.

"Then Mashiro-san, hope we can have a nice shopping tour." Nagihiko said to Rima with a fake smile.

Rima squeezed Nagihiko's hand with all her strength.

"Yes, let's do some GOOD shopping" Rima replied with a fake smile.

"Seems like I'm shopping alone.." Amu said with a really depressed voice. Utau is still recording her new single.

"Who says you're alone?" A really familiar voice came from the back of Amu.

"You!" Amu turned around and began to blush. No surprise, it's Ikuto. "Why are you here!"

"Shopping for my little sister's party, problem?" Ikuto said as he lowered his head like a cat and smiled at Amu.

"Then Reize and I will be shopping for sweets~" Yaya said and grabbed Reize away.

"Then me and Rima will be shopping for the party stuff, you guys can shop from the utensils." Nagihiko said ans grabbed Rima away.

"Who gave you the permission to touch my hand?" Rima was shouting and Nagihiko pulled Rima away.

"Seems like they have a really sensitive sense about what is going on." Ikuto said to Amu with a really sly smile.

'W-What do you mean?" Amu said to Ikuto while her face was still blushing.

"Well Amu-chan, where should we start off with the shopping?" Ikuto said as he grabbed on to Amu's shoulder and began to walk.

**Yaya and Reize at the Supermarket**

Reize and Yaya were standing at the entrance of the supermarket. They were standing still in their own place, but they were fidgeting. Their eyes were shining like gold coins, and their mouth were overflowing with water.

"Y-Yaya.." Reize's voice was shaking.

"Y-Y-Yes?" Yaya's voice was shaking even more.

"T-Th-This is PARADISE!" Reize screamed at Yaya.

Those 2 girls just stood there for about 5 minutes enjoying the view of sweets. The workers in the supermarket weren't really happy, since these 2 girls have blocked the entrance for more customers to come in.

"Ummm... sorry but if you two aren't going to buy please…" A worker was informing Yaya and Reize but he was interrupted.

"WHO SAYS WERE NOT GOING TO BUY!" Yaya and Reize shouted together. After shouting they rapidly grabbed a shopping cart. Yaya jumped into the shopping cart like a little baby with Reize pushing the cart in super sonic speed.

"WOOOHOOOO~" Yaya was enjoying her life.

(Good kids don't do this in real life.)

"Let's get this and this and this…" Yaya was crazily grabbing stuff from the shelf while Reize was pushing the cart. It was perfect teamwork.

"Take that too!" Reize said to Yaya as she pushed the cart in a faster speed.

"OUCH!" A boy with dark brown hair complained.

"AH! The guy who Rima rejected!" Yaya shouted while pointing at the dark brown hair boy.

"Errr…. I'm Kirishima Fuyuki not 'The guy who Rima rejected.'….." There were a few invisible arrows stabbed on Fuyuki's head.

"Aye~ You guys are also here?" A boy with red brown hair called to Yaya and Reize.

"Oh! Our super idol's boyfriend, Souma Kukai!" Yaya used a really playful tone to introduce Kukai.

"Ah~ So embarrassing….. WAIT! I'm not Utau's boyfriend!" Kukai shouted in Yaya's face.

"I never mentioned it's Utau~" Yaya replied in a playful tone.

"Whatever…" Kukai was blushing as he scratched his head. After a long time of indescribable atmosphere between Kukai and Utau, they've finally became a couple last week.

"Kukai LOOK! This is my new roommate! Reize Oak!" Yaya was introducting Reize like she was introducing her new pet.

"Hi, I'm Souma Kukai. Reize Oak… you sound really familiar…" Kukai introduced himself to Reize.

"Souma Kukai… sounds familiar too…" Reize was digging through her memory.

"AH!" Kukai and Reize pointed at each other.

"Hmmm… long time no see, still playing soccer?" Kuaki asked Reize.

"Yeah… but I like basketball better now." Reize answered Kukai's question.

"You guys know each other?" Yaya and Fuyuki asked Reize and Kukai.

"We were soccer rivals when we were in elementary school." Kukai told Fuyuki and Yaya.

"I was the best in my school, Kukai was the champion in his school. So we often challenge each other." Reize added some information.

"Oh…" Yaya said as she nodded her head.

"By the way Yaya are you pretty close to Utau?" Kukai asked Yaya.

"Of course! We always eat lunch together!" Yaya shouted in excitement.

Kukai walked closer to Yaya and bent down. He whispered some words into one of Yaya's tiny ears.

"Uhuh. Uhuh. OHHHH!" Yaya nodded as she listened to Kukai's unknown statement.

"OK?" Kukai asked Yaya.

"Sure! Reize you and Fuyuki be friends first Kukai and I have some business to do!" Yaya said with a really proud smile.

"Be back soon!" Reize waved to Yaya and Kukai.

"hi…" Fuyuki said to Reize.

"Hello…" Reize replied to Fuyuki.

The awkward moment when you are forced to make a new friend in a supermarket for some unknown reasons.

**Amu and Ikuto (shopping for utensils)**

"Should we buy paper plates or plastic plates?" Amu asked as she held up and plastic plate and a paper plate.

"Buy this one." Ikuto said as he held up a pack of dried sardines.

"…. I don't think it's the time for sweets shopping." Amu said as she gave Ikuto a glare.

"Yoru asked me to buy a pack for him." Ikuto said as he placed the pack of dried sardines into the basket.

"Tell him to buy it himself!" Amu shouted in Ikuto's face as she took the pack of dried sardines out of the basket.

"He's on a date with Miki-sensei today." Ikuto snatched the pack of dried sardines out of Amu's hand.

"Fine! Paper plate or plastic plate?" Amu asked in frustration.

"Can I buy some chocolate flavor taiyaki after this?" Ikuto asked Amu who had her palm on her face.

**Rima and Nagihiko (shopping for party junk)**

The basket in Nagihiko's hand was filled with different types of balloons and many unknown subjects. Rima was scanning through the shelf in front of Nagihiko.

"Umm… Mashiro-san…. This basket might weigh about 10 kg by now." Nagihiko said as the heavy basket was about to fall on the ground.

"I know." Rima said with her cold voice.

"Don't you think it's too much?" Nagihiko asked with a slightly louder voice.

"…. I'm doing this purposely." Rima gave Nagihiko a mean smile.

"You…. Little…" Some really bad and unhealthy words almost slipped out of Nagihiko's mouth.

After a few minutes Nagihiko and Rima were finally going to pay for the party stuff they brought. The basket was about 15 kg by then. Poor Nagihiko, if Rima's beloved autography was here then he wouldn't be treated like this.

"Is this what you are buying?" The store clerk asked Rima and Nagihiko with a really accusing glare. 'Who the hell needs so much party stuff?' was what the store clerk was thinking.

"…yea." Nagihiko answered.

"No, wait sorry but I would like to take away some stuff." Rima began to take out different stuff out of the basket.

Give Rima a little time….

"Umm… so these are the products you've decided to purchase from our store?" The store clerk asked.

"Yes! Just 2 packs of balloons, and 2 packs of fake flower, and 3 packs of ribbons." Rima said to the store clerk with the brightest smile she could ever do.

"Just this much?" Nagihiko asked Rima with a calm voice but angry face.

"Yeah!" Rima answered back with the same smile.

"So there wasn't any reason for me to carry something 15 kg all over this store?" Nagihiko asked with a more angry voice and slightly angry face.

"Basically… yeah!" Rima answered back.

"Let's see… Mashiro Rima… Let's see…" Nagihiko murmured to himself.

**Kukai and Yaya (Shopping for unknown subject)**

"Is this one ok?" Kukai asked Yaya with a really conscious voice.

"This one is perfect…." Yaya said with a really happy but low voice.

"Heheheheheh… Utau will love this!" Kukai and Yaya said together.

**In the Easter Entertainment Company building**

"Achoo!" Utau sneezed in the recording room while she was recording her new single.

"Utau-chan, are you okay?" Yukari, Utau's manager, asked Utau.

"I just don't have a good feeling…" Utau replied Yukari.

**Reize and Fuyuki (Still in the Supermarket)**

"So… hi!" Reize said to Fuyuki for the 211th time.

"hi…!" Fuyuki answered for the 211th time.

"I think we should pay… It's almost time to go to Utau's office…" Reize reminded.

"Yeah… let's go." Fuyuki answered back.

Still pretty awkward…..

**Amu and Ikuto (Utensils shopping)**

"IT'S ALMOST GATHERING TIME AND I HAVEN'T EVEN DECIDED SHOULD I BUY PLASTIC OR PAPER PLATES!" Amu raged at herself.

"Chocolate Taiyaki" Ikuto said again.

"I know!" Amu screamed in Ikuto's face.

"Buy the paper plates… it's environmental." Ikuto said as he hugged Amu from the back.

"Environmental?" Amu gave Ikuto a really curious gaze.

"I want to keep this planet healthy for our children, grandchildren, and great grandchildren…" Ikuto said as placed his forehead on Amu's soft pink hair.

"….You're thinking too far…" Amu said as she blushed.

**Rima and Nagihiko (On their way to the meeting place)**

"WHY AM I HOLDING ON TO THESE STUFFS!" Rima shouted at Nagihiko who was way ahead of her.

"I'm holding on to something too. Don't be mad. It's fair." Naghiko turned around with a decent smile.

"You're holding on to those party stuffs! I'm holding on to 6 bottles of gigantic soda! Also, I'm a girl!" Rima shouted once again.

"Oh really? A girl? Even I think I'm more feminine than you when I'm in my 'Nagihiko-mode'…. By the way there's something call 'sweet revenge'.." Nagihiko said as he gave Rima a 'Nadeshiko smile'.

"You evil! Do you hate me that much?" Rima shouted.

"Do I hate you that much? You're the one who always refuse to be close to anyone! You're the one who hates me." Nagihiko turned around and used his 'Nagihiko voice' to talk.

"YES! I do hate you! You always act like you know everything!" Rima raged like a volcano but inside of her is crying like a dying rose. Somehow Rima's heart is aching for some unknown reasons.

"But you never try to understand the people around you." Nagihiko said with a really serious voice.

"YO HO!" A familiar voice came from the back of Rima.

"Oh! Hi, Souma-kun and Yaya-chan!" Nagihiko said

"Rima-chan! That looks heavy. I'll hold it for you." Yaya said as she took a bag of 3 bottled soda away from Rima's hand.

"Souma-kun what is that in your hands?" Nagihiko asked as he pointed a small blue paper bag in Kukai's hand.

"Something!" Kukai answered with a cheerful tone.

"HELLLPP~" Another familiar voice called out.

"AH! I forgot about Reize and Fuyuki in the supermarket!" Yaya gave a 'oopps!' face.

"Souma-senpai! These sweets and food are heavy!" Fuyuki was shouting out with frustration with heavy sweets on his hands.

"Hey! Everyone's here already?" Some other familiar voice came from Nagihiko's direction.

"Amu-chan, why do you have chocolate on your cheeks?" Nagihiko asked Amu.

"Ah! Umm…." Amu was whipping her cheeks.

"We had some taiyaki." Ikuto said with his cool low voice.

"THAT'S NOT FAIR! YAYA WANTS TAIYAKI TOO!" Yaya was screaming like a baby.

"Yaya, I brought some taiyaki shaped cookies. That'll work right?" Reize told Yaya.

_Chitter Chatter! _The whole group of people began to emerge to Utau's office. On the way everyone was talking and having a nice time sharing what happened during shopping.

"Mashiro-san, let's exchange." Nagihiko said to Rima.

"Excuse me, did you just say 'let's exchange'?" Rima asked Nagihiko with an accusing face.

"Yeah, I did. So hand me those heavy bottles." Nagihiko said as he grabbed the plastic bag away from Rima.

"Oh….I thought you wanted revenge?" Rima asked.

"Revenges don't have to last long. You should just hurry up and open up to everyone else." Nagihiko persuaded Rima.

"I don't want to get betrayed again…" Rima murmured to herself with a really soft voice that anyone can barely hear….

**At Utau's office the party began**

"UTAU! THANK YOU FOR YOUR HARD WORK ON THE CONCERT!" Kukai said to Utau in the middle of the party with a cheerful and loud voice.

"Yeah, so?" Utau replied with her cold voice as usual.

"Umm… so I brought you a gift." Kukai said with a happy tone.

"Nahhh, I rather have you treat me ramen." Utau said as she took a drink of soda.

Kukai took a dark blue velvet box out of the light blue paper bag he was holding on to the whole time. He shoved the box to Utau and he began to blush.

"Open it up." Kukai said to Utau.

"Umm… ok." Utau opened the box and her face totally changed.

In the small dark blue velvet box was a pendant with the shape of a butterfly. The butterfly was decorated with light blue and purple crystals, and the shape of the butterfly was so elegant.

"Is it ok?" Kukai asked Utau.

"Well…. " Utau gave Kukai a kiss without a single histation.

*Gasp* was what the whole crowd did.

"Thank you." Utau said to Kukai with a smile and hugged him tightly.

**At the corner of the room…**

"Rima, why are you in the corner?" Amu asked Rima who was curling up in the corner with her drink.

"I'm just thinking." Rima answered Amu's question.

"Well, might feel like sharing what's in your mind with me?" Amu asked as she sat down beside Rima.

"Sometimes when I look at this person my heart races, and sometimes when that person is really close to someone my heart squeezes. When this person says "I hate you" to me it hurts really deeply. Yaya says this means I really hate this person." Rima told Amu about this feeling that has recently bothered her.

"Yaya said that? Well, you can't blame her she's still not used to these stuffs." Amu said as she chuckled.

"I really do think I hate this person." Rima said as she took a drink of her soda.

"Rima dear, that's not hate." Amu said as she took a drink of her own drink.

"Then what is it?" Rima asked back. She is desperate to know what is causing her heart to have problems.

"It's love." Amu said as she smiled at Rima.

**Sorry for not able to update for a while. I was stuck with some preparation before school starts and some traveling was done during the time I was typing up this chapter. Thank you for reading till the end. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you for reading this story. Please read and review.**

**I do not own anything.**

**Shh… It's a Secret**

_Sukiyo Kirai wakkannai kirai_

_(I like you, I don't like you, I don't know, I don't like you)_

_Sukida igai arienai sukida!_

_(I like you, there's no other, I like you!)_

_Suki to kirai wakkanai tomarenai _

_(I don't know if I like you or hate you)_

_Suki Kirai_

_(love and hate)_

**(Suki kirai- vocaloid) link: ** watch?v=P7M5c80Mf80

**It's not the original volcaloid version but I like this version better.**

_Bam! _Rima turned off the radio with all her anger. Her face was all red till the tips of her ears. Though Rima's face didn't show any emotion, but she had some anger aura around her.

"What the hell is with the radio today?" Rima asked with her sweet voice in anger tone.

"Why are you so angry?" Nagihiko asked as he walked out of the bathroom. He was topless only with his boxers. Water was dripping down his long purple hair which made him look somehow hot.

"Y-You! Don't you feel embarrassed? You're topless in front of a girl?" Rima pointed at Nagihiko though her eyes were looking at a different direction.

"What's wrong with you? I always do this and you don't really seem to care before?" Nagihiko was puzzled, since in the past few months when he lived with Rima he was always topless after he took a bath.

"J-JUST PUT ON SOME CLOTHES!" Rima raged and ran out of the room.

"What's wrong with her…?" Nagihiko asked himself.

Rima ran all the way to the end of the hallway and stopped in front of room 321. That was Amu and Utau's room.

"_I don't believe it's love! It'll never be love! I have to talk to Amu once again!" _Rima thought to herself.

Rima gathered up all her courage and finally knocked on the door. After 3 knocks on the door Rima heard some sounds. _Bam! Bam! Bam! Slam! Thud! Thud! Thud!_

"Yes?" Amu asked as she opened the door. She was panting like she just carried something big and heavy.

"I want to talk about the problem that I told you on Utau's party." Rima said and as she looked up at Amu.

"O-Ok!" Amu opened the door wide to let Rima step in.

The room was basically also divided into 2 parts. One side of the room belongs to Amu and the other side belongs to Utau's. You can tell that the right side belongs to Amu because it was decorated with pink and some girly stuff. On the left side the decorations were mostly blue and some other cool colors.

"Take a seat on my bed." Amu said as she moved to the back of the room where a mini fridge was located.

"ok.., Where's Hoshina-senpai?" Rima said as she sat down on Amu's bed. Somehow the spot Rima was sitting is warm and there was a really light scent of chocolate.

"She has a magazine interview today. Here have a bottle of tea." Amu passed Rima a bottle of tea.

"Thank you." Rima said as she received the cold bottle of tea.

"So… let's start with the description of 'the person' who is causing your problem." Amu took a seat beside Rima.

"He's a two faced cross dresser, a total sadist, a sports maniac idiot, bandit, thief, jump rope hair, moron, idiot, pervert, topless, mature wannabe, he thinks that he knows everything, acts like a psychologist, ugly dancer…." Rima was interrupted by Amu.

"Ok! STOP! That's a little bit too much of a description, but from that description I can tell that you really care about him." Amu said with a smile on her face.

"What?" Rima exclaimed.

"Well if you can tell me so much about him (although they're bad stuff)." Amu said and looked at Rima.

'B-But he always teases me and always insults me and.." Rima was in total panic.

"Rima, have you ever try looking at him in a different point of view?" Amu asked Rima with a serious tone.

"Ummm what do you mean?" Rima asked Amu back.

"Ok… Is water good or bad?" Amu looked at Rima with her honey colored eyes.

"Good." Rima said without a single hesitation.

"But water can drown a person, and also causes flood." Amu smiled.

"Umm I guess it's good and bad." Rima said.

"Just like humans, there's a good side and a bad side. Just try looking at 'him' in a different way. Then you'll realize do you like him or not." Amu said with a smile.

"I have a feeling you are telling me to go back to my room as fast as possible." Rima's words were like knives to Amu.

"W-Who said that?" Amu said with a smile and a big drop of sweat on her face.

"Hmm… accusing.." Rima gave Amu a little stare.

"Hehehehe ..." Amu's sweat drop was larger than just now.

"Whatever, I'll go back to my room first." Rima stood up and made her way to the door.

_Slam! _The sound of the door closing made Amu relieved. Finally Amu was able to breathe in a normal pace, and her heart was finally able to settle the fast heart speed.

_Creek~_ Amu's closet door opened. Amu turned around and saw a large blue cat, lazily crawling out the closet.

"That was mean…" Ikuto said as he sat right beside Amu on the bed.

"I have a guest, so yeah…" Amu said as she scratched her head.

"Now out little Amu-chan can help her friends solve their love problems…" Ikuto said while he laid his head on Amu's shoulder like a lazy cat.

"Don't treat me like a child! I'm a grown up already!" Amu complained.

Ikuto pressed Amu on the bed that moment when he heard that phrase.

"W-What are you doing?" Amu shouted in panic.

"If you're a grown up… prove if to me." Ikuto said to Amu with a really attractive tone.

"I-Ikuto, I-I-I" Amu was really speechless. She didn't know what to do. _"If THAT is going to happen today…. DAMNIT! FINE! I knew this day would come!" _Amu thought to herself.

"AHEM!" A cough came from the door.

"Sheesh!" Ikuto turned around and saw the person who was intruding his happy time.

"Brother, I don't mean to interrupt your happy time. BUT If I let you guys move to THAT stage in this room, it's going to be really awkward every time I walk in." Utau looked at Ikuto with her purple eyes.

"Utau you're back!" Amu escaped from Ikuto's hand.

"Tsk!" Ikuto said then he opened the window.

"Oh~ you're going already?" Utau looked at Ikuto.

"Yeah…." Ikuto answered back as he leaped out of the window.

"Hey Amu." Utau called out to Amu.

"Y-Yeah?" Amu took a sip of her bottle of tea she got out from the bridge.

"Did you guys *beep* yet?" Utau asked Amu without feeling ashamed to say that word.

"Pfffftttt!" Amu was blushing as she spit out some of her tea.

"Seems like you guys haven't" Utau said as she went to her side of the room.

**Rima's and Nagihiko's room (room 304)**

"Where did you go?" Nagihiko asked Rima once she entered the room.

"I went to find someone who can guide me out of a ridiculous problem." Rima replied to Nagihiko.

"Oh, so is your problem solved?" Nagihiko asked again.

"No." Rima just gave Nagihiko a glare.

"Ok…." Nagihiko returned what he was doing.

"Cross dresser." Rima called out to Nagihiko.

"Hm?" Nagihiko replied to Rima's calling out.

"What is love?" Rima asked without a single hesitation.

Nagihiko's pencil fell on his desk, then he turned around like a stiff robot.

"E-Excuse me?" Naighiko was puzzled, did Rima actually asked him that question?

"What is love?" Rima repeated her question with a louder voice.

"This is awkward… Nagihiko said as he scratched his cheeks.

"Just answer." Rima said with her serious voice.

"Hmmm… When you feel like you should help this person out anytime and anywhere." Nagihiko gave Rima his answer.

"Do you have someone you…" Before Rima was able to ask someone knocked on their door.

"Rima-chan! Nadeshiko-chan!" It was Yaya's voice.

"Damn it!" Nagihiko said with a really soft voice since he was in male clothes.

Rima grabbed a few female clothes from Nagihiko's closet and threw it at Nagihiko. The clothes flew into Nagihiko's hand, then Nagihiko rushed into the bathroom.

"Phew… Wait!" Rima was stunned in her own spot. "Why do I have to help him?"

"Anyone in here? YO HOOOOO" Yaya was screaming at the door.

"Coming~" Rima went and opened the door.

"Yo ho~" Yaya rushed into the room.

"Y-Yaya, is there anything you need?" Rima asked.

"It's this! Ta Da!" Yaya took something out of her pocket. It was ticket to a new opened amusement park.

"Wow~ How did you get that~" Nagihiko walked out of the bathroom in his 'Nadeshiko mode' on.

"I was doing some sweets shopping and they were giving out free tickets as a promotion!" Yaya was extremely hyper.

"That's really nice." Nagihiko said with a smile.

"So here are 2 tickets! Let's go there after 3 days which is a Saturday!" Yaya exclaimed.

"Sure! By the way where is Reize?" Nagihiko asked Yaya.

"Oh! She's doing her sweets shopping now." Yaya said as she gave Nagihiko and Rima the ticket.

"Ok… So what time?" Nagihiko asked Yaya for further details.

"Saturday ummm 11:30 at the cafeteria! Then.. off I go~" Yaya finished her sentence and flew out the room ready to give the ticket to Amu and Utau.

"Umm…. Nagihiko… I don't remember I passed you your fake breast…" Rima said as she stared at the two lumps on Nagihiko's chest.

"Oh… Since it's going to be weird that suddenly Nadeshiko is flat chest so I stuffed some tissue…" Nagihiko said while he took the tissue out of his clothes.

"…..I'll go to sleep now." Rima said as she jumped on to her own bed.

**In the Supermarket…**

"New products!" Reize shouted excitedly as she dumped some snacks into her basket.

"Omg! Isn't this caramel flavor cookie! Limited in autum!" Reize exclaimed as her hands approached to the box of cookie.

Just when her hands touched the box another hand also touched the same box.

"Hey this is mine.. oh it's you…" Reize looked up and saw a really familiar awkward face, Fuyuki's face.

"Oh… you…" Fuyuki said as he gripped the box harder.

"Sorry, but I saw that first." Reize said as she pulled the box to herself.

"I think you brought too much snacks…" Fuyuki said as he pulled the box to him.

"Mine!" Reize shouted.

"…." Fuyuki just pulled the box without saying anything.

"grrrrrrr…" Reize was glaring at Fuyuki like she was a dog defending for her own food.

"…" Fuyuki just pulled the box even harder.

"Awww~ What a cute couple! Have you have your first date yet? Here take this ticket; it's a ticket to our newly opened amusement park. A ticket for a free trial~" A women came and shoved the tickets to Fuyuki and Reize, and then she walked away.

"Ok…" Reize and Fuyuki said at the same time with a really awkward smile.

Reize and Fuyuki just looked at each other, they totally forgot the caramel flavored cookie that was still in their hands.

"So… you wanna go?" Fuyuki asked Reize.

"W-With me?" Reize asked with an accusing face.

"It's really awkward to go alone…" Fuyuki murmured.

"Oh.. ok!" Reize accepted the invitation. Then Reize felt something slipping out of her hands.

"Then, this box of cookie will be reward for going to the amusement park with you." Fuyuki smiled as he took the cookie away.

"H-HEY!" Reize whined.

"See you on Saturday." Fuyuki waved as he approached to the counter.

"Geez, what a jerk…" Reize complained.

**Somehow, some magical way, we jumped through time (JUMP~) **

**Now it's Saturday**

"WOW~ This amusement park is biiiiggggg!" Yaya's eyes were literally popping out.

"Sure it is." Amu nodded.

"Is it safe? It's a free trial. Maybe some of the equipments are not even tested." Utau accused.

"I agree." Rima said with her soft voice.

"Let's don't think so negatively." Nagihiko suggested.

"Yaya wants to try that~" Yaya ran towards the roller coaster.

"Oh, by the way where is Reize?" Amu asked.

Yaya suddenly stopped her movement and turned around slowly. Her eyes were watery and her nose was getting red.

"She said she has something she has to do today…." Yaya's voice was really down.

"So where is the ticket that was originally for Reize?" Amu asked.

"I gave it to Kukai…" Yaya's voice was still down.

"So he's coming? How come he didn't tell me?" Utau asked hoping to be able to see Kukai after a few minutes.

"I gave it to him after his soccer practice…. But then his bike fell into the river so his ticket was ruined…" Yaya's voice was even more down.

"Ummm.. Y-Yaya you want to ride the roller coaster right? Let's start with that!" Nagihiko was trying to move Yaya's attention away from the ticket event.

"Yeah! Let's go!" Yaya's emotion changes faster than the speed of light.

**Reize and Fuyuki**

"Phew…Seems like they didn't see me.." Reize was hiding at the back of a amusement equipment.

"Why are you hiding?" Fuyuki asked from the back of Reize.

"N-Nothing!" Reize quickly turned around to face Fuyuki

"Ok… What do you wanna ride nect?" Fuyuki asked.

"Ummm… THAT!" Reize just pointed at something random

"Ok." Fuyuki nodded.

"I don't want to get seen and teased by Yaya and the others…." Reize murmured to herself.

**Imagine some happy time of Amu, Utau, Yaya, Rima, and Nagihiko having a fun time playing. I'm too lazy to write.**

"Ahhh~ That was fun!" Yaya was really satisfied.

"Err…. I'm so tired…" Rima said with a really tired voice but still it sounded emotionless.

"Look it's Reize and…. The guy Rima dumped!" Yaya pointed at the Ferris wheel.

"Wow! It's really them!" Amu said after she took a closer look.

"Let's go follow them!" Yaya screamed as she pulled the others to the Ferris wheel.

"Not again…" Rima murmured.

Reize had a really sensitive sixth sense. She had a feeling of someone talking about her, then something made Reize's spine shiver. Her head turned around and saw some crazy Yaya like looking girl is running towards her direction.

'Get on the Ferris wheel now!" Reize shouted at Fuyuki.

"W-What?" Fuyuki was shocked by Reize's action.

"Ah! They got on the Ferris wheel! Let's get on it too!" Yaya grabbed Utau and Amu. Then they jumped on the next "box" coming.

"….." Rima and Nagihiko were having an awkward moment.

"Let's go on the next one too." Nagihiko suggested.

"Ok…" Rima had to agree.

**Reize and Fuyuki**

"Ok… what was that?" Fuyuki asked Reize.

"My friends… they'll tease me…" Reize told the truth.

"Oh… and something really bothers me…" Reize murmured.

"What?" Fuyuki asked.

"The way you act in the supermarket that night was different to how you act the whole day. You're more shy and timid and yeah.. you know" Reize said.

"Well… Kukai-senpai said that I should be more open and wild (?)… So I thought trying to act that way in the supermarket that night. Sorry if I scared you… This is the real me. Shy and timid." Fuyuki explained as he scratched his head.

"Ohhhh~ Nice try. By the way, do you like caramel cookies?" Reize asked out of curiosity. Since that night they were fighting over a box of caramel flavored cookie.

"Well, I don't really like them but currently there's a promotion they are doing. If you purchase 20 boxes of those and send it back to their company… then they'll send you a 'Bala-balance' special product." Fuyuki explained again.

"Oh… so you like comedian stuff…" Reize said as she nodded.

"No… It's a friend of mine. Her birthday is near." Fuyuki said as he blushed. Obviously this girl is Rima.

"Oh… you're a kind friend." Reize said as she smiled.

**Amu, Utau, and Yaya**

"Don't tell me they are a coupel!" Yaya screamed.

"Yaya the space in here is small, stop screaming." Utau complained.

"It's hard to breathe in here…" Amu was suffocating for the lack of oxygen. Poor Amu.

**Rima and Nagihiko**

"…." The small space inside the 'box' was filled with silence. Until Nagihiko began to hum a song.

"That song…" Rima said with anger.

"Oh, they've been playing this on the radio these days…. I remember it's called…" Nagihiko was trying to remember the name.

"Suki Kirai." Rima solved Nagihiko's problem.

"Oh you know it too?" Nagihiko was surprised.

"I hate it…" Rima's voice was still sweet but it sounded evil.

"Ok…" Nagihiko stopped humming the tune of the song.

"fkgjfjkdsd" Rima murmured something in a really soft voice that no one could hear.

"What?" Nagihiko asked Rima.

"Do kh" With a louder voice Rima murmured a question.

"Sorry, again." Nagihiko said.

"Do you have…gdlkfglkdfl" Rima murmured with a little louder voice.

"Talk in human language please!" Nagihiko said with a little louder voice.

"Do you have somekdrgjdjfhjdf" Rima repeated with a louder voice.

"Louder!" Nagihiko said with a slightly louder voice.

"Do you have someone you like?" Rima was bursting already.

"Yes, I do!" Nagihiko shouted back.

"Really?" Rima was sort of surprised.

"Yes." Nagihiko repeated.

"Oh…" Rima just nodded.

Suddenly Nagihiko stood up and sat right beside Rima. He had his face closer to Rima with a really sly smile.

_Ba dump! Ba dump!_ Rima's heart was pumping in a rather unnatural speed.

"Do… you want to know who is it?" Nagihiko asked

**Please read and review.**


	8. Special Story: Yuuki no Uta Amuto

**This is a special story about Amu and Ikuto. My story mostly revolves around Rima and Nagihiko, but Amu and Ikuto plays the stupid couple role in my story. So here's a story on how they met in my story. **

**I do not own anything.**

**The Song of Courage**

**Story takes place one year before "Shh… It's a Secret" **

**Amu: 15**

**Ikuto: 20**

"Damn it! Damn it! Damn it! Hotori Tadase! How can you do this to me! Waaahhhhhh" Amu was crying. She was standing under a tree of the park, and it was already night time. Only Amu was in the park, at least that's what she thinks so.

"Hotori Tadase! How can you walk out the closet when our relationship is already 3 months long!" Amu was raging while she was crying. In her hands was a photo of her and her ex boyfriend who has just walked out the closet today. To Amu this break up is really painful, since she liked Tadase since she was in elementary school. Then finally 3 months ago she finally became a couple with Tadase.

"Hahahahahahahahaa" a tiny laughing voice came out of no where.

"Even my brain is laughing at me…" Amu cried to herself. It was already 11:00 PM no one would probably be in the park.

"Hahahahahahahahhaha" The voice was louder.

" *sniff* Who is laughing!" Amu shouted in the park.

Silence filled the whole park. That didn't really surprise Amu, until something chilly and cold entered her ears.

"Wah!" Amu turned around and saw a tall boy with dark blue hair. He had a gorgeous face. There was only one phrase that you can use to describe him, "God damn hot".

"Yo." This hot guy just smiled at Amu.

"D-Did y-you just b-blew a-air i-i-i-in-into m-my e-e-ears?" Amu was so shocked to see this hot guy at the back of her.

"So… your boyfriend.. wait no… your ex-boyfriend admitted that he's gay after 3 months of relationship… awwww poor little girl." The hot guy just smirked and chuckle.

"Y-You! Stop freakin' teasing me!" Amu was going to give this hot guy a big slap.

_Swoop~ _Amu's hand swept through the air but she didn't hit anything. Amu looked up and saw that hot guy on the tree.

"For a girl your age, you're pretty mean. I see the reason why you got dumped." The hot boy said with another smirk.

Amu's eyes got blurry again. In school she is always cool and spicy, but that's not the really her. She's just as plain as the other girls around her. Her cool and spicy made her a little harsh and mean in school. Maybe this is the real reason why Tadase dumped her.

"…..YOU'RE RIGHT! I'M NOT CUTE AT ALL! I'M NOT LIKE THE OTHER GIRLS! I'M NOT OBIDEINT AND NICE! WAHHHHHH!" Amu began to cry again.

"Seems like I went overboard…" The hot boy murmured to himself.

"Wahhhh~" Amu was still crying. "D-damn when am I such a cry baby…"

Suddenly a really beautiful melody flew into Amu's ears. Amu turned around and saw the hot guy playing the violin.

"W-What are you doing?" Amu asked the hot guy playing the violin.

"This is the only way to shut you up." The hot guy said with a smirk.

"Is this song 'Yuuki no Uta'?" Amu asked.

"Yeah… the song that is suitable for your situation." The hot guy continued playing.

"Yeah… 'Yuuki no Uta' (The song of courage)" Amu took a little sniff and cleared her throat.

"lalala uta wo utaou  
kao age kokoro no mama utaou  
akirame ja ikenai  
dekinai koto nande nai yuuki no uta  
dare ni mo makenai  
yume ga aru  
arukidasou mune hatte  
watashi dake no michi ga aru  
shinjiru no saho n ta sa  
dakai yama ga ja noshite mo  
ganbatte nori koe yo  
watashi ni nara dekiru sa kiseki oko so"

**(Yuuki no Uta- Kanae Ito)**

Amu sang along with the beautiful melody created by the violin. Once Amu was done with the song she looked at the hot guy who was playing the violin, but he wasn't there anymore.

"Just like a stray cat…" Amu murmured to herself.

**Next day (In school)**

Amu and Tadase were on the roof top. No one was there except for them.

"Amu-chan… about yesterday.." Tadase was talking in slow turtle speed.

"You don't have to say anything, because I just realized that you're a disgusting guy that is blind." Amu's words were like knives to Tadase.

"Why blind? I get the disgusting part… but why blind?" Tadase asked.

"Because such a wonderful woman is standing in front of you and you decided to walk out of the closet. You don't have to apologize, because I'm actually thankful that you're not my boyfriend. Then bye~" Amu finished her sentence and walked away. Her back was straight and she was shining with the radiance of confidence.

As Amu walked down the stairs away from the rooftop, Amu was singing 'Yuuki no Uta'.

"lalala uta wo utaou

(Lalala singing a song)  
kao age kokoro no mama utaou

(Raise your head and follow your head, singing)  
akirame ja ikenai

(I'll never give up)  
dekinai koto nande nai

(There's nothing I can't do)"

Amu's voice was bright and clear.

"Thank you perverted stray cat." Amu said to herself and continued singing.

**April (When the Japanese school year starts)**

Amu is finally a high school student. She have just enrolled into an all girl's school.

"Everything is new!" Amu said to herself as she stepped into the music class. The weird thing was all the students were in the class except for the teacher.

"Hey kids." A tall boy with blue hair and gorgeous features slipped himself into the classroom through the window like a cat. "I'm Tsukiyomi Ikuto, your music teacher."

Amu stared at the teacher and she began to smile.

'I play the violin, and my favorite song to play on the violin is 'Yuuki no Uta'. " Ikuto smiled and looked at Amu.

The rest of the story you all know.

**I planned to make this story a little longer, but I really don't know how to make it longer. So I decided to just write a shorter story. Hope you guys like it. Please review~**


	9. Chapter 8

**Thank you for reading this story. Please read and review~**

**I don't own anything.**

**Shh… It's a Secret**

_Ba Dump! Ba Dump! _Rima's heart was beating crazily. The heart beat was louder and louder and louder.

"_The person Nagihiko likes…." _Rima was repeating that phrase in her mind. Her brain was spinning in circles. It was obvious that Rima wants to know who but if she asks who it was; this means she's admitting that she likes Nagihiko. Still, curiosity is taking over Rima, but Rima's pride isn't letting go too.

Rima's mouth slowly opened and her vocal began to work….

"No." Rima said with her sweet voice.

"…. Most people would say yes." Nagihiko said with a boring voice.

"I don't want to know who this unlucky person is." Rima's words were like knives poking Nagihiko.

"So… being liked by me is something unlucky?" Nagihiko asked.

"Yeah." Rima answered without a single hesitation.

"Offensive somehow…" Nagihiko murmured.

"It's about time to get off." Rima said as she stood up and opened the door and stepped out of the 'box'.

Nagihiko followed Rima out the box, seems like the others decided to take a second round. When Rima stepped out the box, she just walked and walked like she didn't know where to go. Nagihiko was at the back of her following her, but looks like he was protecting her in some way.

"Hey, Mashiro Rima!" Nagihiko called out.

"What?" Rima said without looking back at Nagihiko.

"Do you thin you're a lucky person?" Nagihiko asked.

"I'm not lucky but I'm not unlucky either. It's more like I bring unhappiness to everyone." Rima said with her emotionless voice. You can't really know what she's thinking, or what she meant.

After that Nagihiko and Rima walked back to the dorm together, though Nagihiko just walked behind of Rima the whole way. He tried to understand what Rima meant, but still he couldn't figure it out.

**Sunday (basketball court)**

Nagihiko was playing basketball with Rhythm, but Nagihiko wasn't in best form today. He kept of making mistakes, and his shots always bounce off the basketball hoop.

"What's wrong with you today?" Rhythm asked.

"Something is just bothering me." Nagihiko said as he missed another shoot.

"What? Love problems?" Rhythm asked in a teasing way while he was tossing the ball in the air as a small practive.

"Sort of." Nagihiko said.

"W-What?!" Rhythm exclaimed as the basket ball fell on his head. "Ouch!"

"I mean sort of." Nagihiko repeated.

"Awwww~ Our little Nagi-kun is finally in that age." Rhythm said as he patted Nagihiko's head.

"Hey, don't cross the line." Nagihiko warned.

"Ok… Chill bro…" Rhythm said as he sat down beside Nagihiko. "I can lend you a ear."

"My words go into your ears, but they're not going to escape from your mouth." Nagihiko warned as he pointed at Rhythm's big mouth.

"Ok! I swear!" Rhythm held a hand up as in 'I swear'.

"So here's a girl who is sort of mean, sort of harsh, and pretty negative." Nagihiko began to describe Rima.

'W-WAIT! DOES SHE LOOK CUTE?" That was the only Rhythm cares.

"Ummm.. She is about this tall up to my shoulders…. Her hair is blonde, long, and curly… She looks pretty nice… I guess." Nagihiko said.

"Ohhh… not bad.." Rhythm nodded.

"….. I'll just get to the point, I don't know if I should like her or not." Nagihiko spitted all out.

"Why? If you like her then like her." Rhythm was totally puzzled.

"She won't open up to me." Nagihiko exclaimed.

"Then open her yourself!" Rhythm sounds like he's opening up a present.

"Well, there are some problems about me too…" Nagihiko said as he scratched his head.

**Monday (school)**

"Class today I'll pass you a document about the parent teacher conference coming up." Dia sensei said with her elegant voice.

"EHHHHHHH~" The whole class whined.

"Stop whining, and pass this down." Dia sensei said as she passed the first row a piece of paper.

"We have to decide what college we're going at this age?" Amu sighed.

"Well, at least we can think about it." Nagihiko said.

"I'm gonna put…. OLYMPIC ATHELETE!" Reize screamed.

"I thought you were going to put… Kirishima Fuyuki's bride~" Amu smirked just like Ikuto.

"S-Stop teasing me! We're not that type of relationship!" Reize blushed.

Everyone was discussing about their dreams but Rima was sitting at her desk staring at that blank sheet of paper. She didn't know what she should do. Should she tell her parents to come, more like which of her parents to come. Her mom? Her dad? Or maybe Rima should just lie and say both of her parents aren't available. Rima squeezed the paper tightly as sunk into deep thought.

_Ring~_

"That's your bell students, move to your next class." Dia sensei announced.

Everyone slowly moved out the class except for Rima, who was still in her deep thought. Nagihiko was about to step out the classroom until he realized Rima was still sitting in her own seat.

"Mashiro-san." Nagihiko called out.

"…' Rima is drowning in her deep thoughts.

"Midget!" Nagihiko called again.

\

"Midget?!" Rima shouted as she looked at Nagihiko. Rima was really sensitive about the word 'midget' since she really is a midget.

"Next class." Nagihiko said as he pointed outside.

"Oh…" Rima said while she stood up and caught up with Nagihiko.

"So… Our Mashiro-san, what's your dream?" Nagihiko asked Rima while they were walking to their next class which was science.

"To kill you and get my precious autography back!" Rima said with a really scary aura.

"Oh…." Nagihiko felt really awkward.

Nagihiko slid the classroom door open. Suddenly something was flying in the air, it was a toy robot. The toy robot fell right in between of Nagihiko's face.

"You two are late. Stand outside." Nikaidou sensei said as he slid the door close.

"….." Rima and Nagihiko just stood outside the door in the silent air.

Nagihiko just stared at Rima with some unhappy glare.

"W-What? It's not like it's entirely my fault!" Rima complained.

"Yeah. Yeah. Nothing is our Queen Mashiro Rima's fault. I, the jack, will take all the responsibility~" Nagihiko said with a sarcastic tune.

"H-Hey! Did you play too much poker these days or what?! Queen and jack?" Rima just looked at Nagihiko with a really annoying face.

"Naahhh. It's from an anime I was watching when I was a kid. You know the anime, Shugoi Chara?"

"Yep, I know." Rima nodded.

"Ahhh~ I miss my childhood. The times when I get to play basketball, soccer, and jump as high as I want." Nagihiko was sinking into his childhood memories.

"Yeah… childhood… the time when mom and dad would smile at me.." Rima murmured in a really soft voice.

"By the way, which of your parents are coming to the conference?" Nagihiko asked.

"I don't know…" Rima answered.

"My mom will be coming, since my dad is always busy teaching dance." Nagihiko informed Rima.

"What do you want to do when you graduate?" Rima asked out of curiosity, since she doesn't have a single dream.

"Well, I'll just keep dancing." Nagihiko smiled. He really enjoyed dancing.

"So you'll be going to some art dancing college?" Rima asked.

"Not sure… How about you Rima?" Nagihiko asked.

"D-Did you just call me by the name?" Rima was shocked.

"Something wrong with that?" Nagihiko looked at Rima.

"N-No, I'm just a little bit shocked… more like I'm used to it…" Rima said as she hugged herself and shivered a little bit. Not because of Nagihiko calling her by the name, but the cold wind of December.

"It's December already… that's why.." Nagihiko said while he took of his jacket and gave it to Rima.

"Thank you…" Rima said with a really soft voice but Nagihiko heard her.

"Welcome." Nagihiko smiled.

"Smells funny… girly but boyish…." Rima complained.

"Shut up." Nagihiko said back as he knocked on Rima's head lightly.

Rima just stuck her tongue out and giggled a little. Actually, Rima was shocked. She actually enjoyed this moment alone with Nagihiko. She used to hate the time having to be alone with him and hate having to talk to him. Everything is changing little by little.

"_Holy gracious… this is not love."_ Rima was hypnotizing herself in her own mind.

"Is it okay if I ask you about your parents?" Nagihiko asked out of the blue.

"Ummm. Why? There's nothing s-special about my family… hehehe" Rima was trying to hide but she couldn't. The next moment Rima's sight became blurry. She didn't want to think about the fact that her parents are divorced, and images of her parents fighting.

_Plop!_ A drop of tear fell on the floor. Rima was looking down; she didn't want Nagihiko to see her crying. Nagihiko just turned around, because he knows that Rima doesn't want anyone to see her crying. Little sounds of Rima sniffing filled the air; Nagihiko just laid one of his hands on Rima's head and gave her a little pat on the head.

Nagihiko slid the classroom window open and popped his head into the classroom.

"Nikaidou sensei, Mashiro-san doesn't feel good. May we leave early today?" Nagihiko asked Nikaidou sensei.

"Well… Whatever… Make sure you guys get your notes for the other subjects too." Nikaidou sensei agreed to let Nagihiko and Rima return to the dorm early.

"Let's go." Nagihiko held on to Rima's hand and began walking towards to the end of the hallway, down the stairs, and out of the school building. When they were walking Rima was still looking down on the floor, so Nagihiko often looks back to make sure that Rima didn't trip.

Finally, Rima and Nagihiko arrived to their own dorm room.

"Get your phone out." Nagihiko said to Rima.

"W-why?" Rima said with a little sniff.

"Just hand it to me." Nagihiko said as he took the Rima's phone away.

He clicked on a few buttons and passed it back to Rima. On the screen was the words "mom: dialing".

"W-What are you doing? It's my business… not yours!" Rima shouted.

"Well now it's OUR business. I don't know what's wrong with your family, but from your reactions I can tell your family does have some problems." Nagihiko glared at Rima.

"I'm not going to talk to her." Rima said as she turned around.

"How long are you going to run away? Just talk to her." Nagihiko said as he opened Rima's palm and stuff the phone to her.

"….." Rima went outside the room.

_Dooooood~ Doooood~ _The dialing sounds of the phone went into Rima's ears like buzzing bees. Her heart was pumping blood in an abnormal speed.

"Please don't pick up! Please don't pick up!" Rima prayed.

"Hello?" Rima's mom answered the phone.

"Ummm… hi mom (?)" Rima was a little bit hesitated.

"Don't tell me you're in trouble in school." The voice from the phone warned.

"N-No it's.." Rima was going to talk but she was interrupted.

"Now what? Bad grades? Trouble with classmates?" All the things mentioned were negative stuff.

"No, it's about the parent teacher conference." Rima explained.

"I'm really busy with work tell your dad to go." The voice was really unhappy.

"Oh… I'll call him later." Rima said as she hung up the phone.

Rima didn't like this feeling, since when she was small she was always lonely. Her parents are often busy with work, and she was often alone at home. Rima's childhood memories were filled with images of a dark living room and herself hugging her own knees on the sofa. Goosebumps crept from Rima's toe to Rima's head.

"Done talking?" Nagihiko opened the door and asked.

"It's entirely your fault, now I feel sadder than just now." Rima was hugging her knees; she looked just like a giant sphere.

"So… Is your mom coming?" Nagihiko asked.

"Now I have to call my dad…" Rima murmured as her sight became blurry.

Nagihiko sat right beside Rima on the floor.

"…. I don't know if I should apologize or not. I think I'm helping you by making you face your parents but I actually mad you cry." Nagihiko said.

"You didn't have to worry about this if you did stick your nose into my business." Rima complained.

"Well, why can't I stick my nose into your business?" Nagihiko asked.

"Let me ask you back. Then why do you have to stick your nose into my business?" Rima asked back with an angry voice.

"Because I like you." Nagihiko looked into Rima's eyes.

**Please Read and Review~**


	10. Chapter 9

**Sorry, but from now on I have to upload in a slower speed. School just started and things are going crazy…. So yeah. Sorry. Please read and review**

**I don't own anything**

**Shh… It's a Secret**

"W-What did you just say?" Rima wasn't really sure what she just heard.

"I said, I-" Nagihiko was interrupted by something on his lips, it was Rima's hands.

"Cross dresser there are two facts I'm going to tell you. One, when a girl asks you 'what did you just say?' that's actually a hint telling you to change what you are saying. Second, love does not exist." Rima said with her calm but sweet voice. After she finished her sentence, Rima stood up and went back into the room.

"Don't believe in love huh?" Nagihiko was a little bit fustrated.

Rima slammed the door and she tossed herself on her bed. She felt some heat on her ears and cheeks, obviously Rima was blushing. Since Rima had a really cute face, so in her old school many boys confessed to Rima. Still as you can guess, Rima rejected them all with her cold attitude. However Nagihiko's confession is different, he actually made Rima blushed.

"Damn…" Rima buried her face into her pillow, and eventually she fell asleep.

"Rima, did you call you dad?" Nagihiko opened the door and found Rima in her deep dreams.

Nagihiko just chuckled a little and secretly took Rima's phone away. He dialed Rima's father's number.

"Is it Mr. Mashiro?" Nagihiko used his goody good good Nadeshiko voice.

"Yes, and you are?" The deep male voice from the other end asked.

"Oh! Silly me, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Fujisaki Nadeshiko, Rima's roommate. Rima was suppose to call you about the parent teacher conference but Rima somehow fell asleep before she even dialed you number." Nagihiko said with his Nadeshiko voice that sounds so elegant.

"Oh, did you called her mom yet?" The male voice asked.

"Yes, we did. However Mrs. Mashiro refuses to come to the parent teacher conference." Nagihiko explained.

"Oh, and she's not Mrs. Mashiro anymore. We recently got divorced." The male voice said with a serious tone.

"Is that so? Sorry for mistaking, but you'll come to the parent teacher conference right?" Nagihiko asked.

"If I have something planned on that day I won't be able to attend, but if nothing is planned I'll go." The deep male voice said.

"Thank you." Nagihiko said and hung the phone.

Nagihiko walked towards Rima and placed a warm blanket above Rima's small body. Then he took a seat on Rima's bed without touching Rima at all. From Nagihiko's action it seems like dancing does make people more gentle and elegant.

"So your parents are the reason why you don't believe in love… By the way it's only 9 in the morning and you're sleeping again?" Nagihiko murmured as he played with Rima's long curly hair.

"_She's cuter when she's asleep."_ Nagihiko thought to himself. _"This is the only time when she doesn't rage."_

**After 3 hours…**

"What time is it?!" Rima sat up from her bed in a very panic manner.

Rima looked around with her round brown eyes then something shocked her. Nagihiko was sleeping peacefully right beside her.

"Fujisaki Nagihiko!" Rima was burning with anger.

"Shut up and go back to sleep." Nagihiko said as he pulled Rima back down. Now Rima is flat on her back again. Nagihiko just went back to sleep as he tugged Rima into his arms.

"Don't treat me like a teddy bear…. Damn you're heavy!" Rima was struggling. After a few moments of struggling Rima gave up, she just stared at the ceiling.

**At school…**

"So what are you planning for your future?" It was lunch time, Ikuto and Amu are on the rooftop.

"I don't really know, that's why I'm asking for your advice." Amu said as she took a drink of the bottle of apple juice in her hand.

"Whatever you want to be." Ikuto said with a casual tune.

"Sounds so easy to you…" Amu murmured. "Ikuto, how did decided that you'll become a music teacher?"

"Somehow." Ikuto said without a single hesitation.

"W-Wait? There's no story like passion towards music and some story with the violin?" Amu asked.

"Umm… the violin belongs to my dad." Ikuto said.

"I meant like, is there any big story with you and music like…. Some really touching story that happened when you received this violin from your dad?" Amu kept asking.

"No." Ikuto answered again.

"Arrggghhh! It's useless to ask you!" Amu began to scratch her head.

"It's useless to think." Ikuto said as he looked up in the sky.

"Why?" Amu asked out of curiosity.

"Whatever you do, one day you'll end up being my wife." Ikuto said as he turned to a different direction. He was getting a little bit embarrassed.

"Ehhh~ Who knows… maybe I'll meet a better guy. Fufufufufu." Amu decided to tease Ikuto for a little bit.

"You won't, believe me." Ikuto said.

"Where did you get your confidence?" Amu asked.

"You'll never going to find a guy better than me." Both of Ikuto's hands are holding onto Amu's red cheeks. Ikuto slowly bent over and placed a soft tender kiss on Amu's lips.

As always stupid couples do cheesy stuff.

**Still at school but in the class…**

Reize was happily munching on her own lunch. Though Reize was eating lunch alone for now, but she doesn't feel lonely at all. Around her was this happy and cheerful aura. Somehow this aura is really close to Yaya's.

_Ring~_ Reize's phone rung.

"Hello?" Reize called out through the phone.

"Ummm Oak-san, I'm Kirishima Fuyuki." Fuyuki answered from the other end.

"Don't call me Oak, that feels like a tree. Just call me Reize." Reize answered through the phone.

"I need your help!" Fuyuki was in a desperate mode.

"HUH?" Reize was sort of shocked.

"Help me eat these caramel cookies! They're too sweet, and too much!" Fuyuki was really desperate for help.

"Ok! I'll be there! Where are you?" Reize asked as she began to pack her bag.

"I'm in XXX park!" Sounds of cookie crunching came from Fuyuki's side.

"Sensei! I'm going!" Reize shouted to Eru sensei. Since Reize was going to have English next.

"What? Why?" Eru sensei asked.

"I have to save the day." Reize did a superman pose.

"Save the day… GO NOW!" Eru sensei was as energetic as ever.

"Thank you, commander." Reize saluted to Eru sensei.

"Come back alive, soldier." Eru sensei saluted back with a proud facial expression.

**At the park…**

"Fuyuki! You still alive?" Reize shouted to Fuyuki as she ran towards him.

Fuyuki was sitting on the swing with a pile of boxes of caramel cookie in his hands. "Reize-san, you're finally here.."

"Geez, how many boxes left until you can get the special product of 'Bala- Balance'?" Reize asked as she sat down on a swing beside Fuyuki.

"Only these are left." Fuyuki said as he began to munch on the cookies.

"I see… Let Reize the big digestive system help you!" Reize said as she started to eat the cookies in an extremely fast speed.

"Thank you… You're so kind.." Fuyuki felt the real meaning of 'hope'.

"By the way, who is this friend who you're trying to get this special product for?" Reize asked.

"You know her, so don't tell her." Fuyuki said as he took a few bites of the cookie.

"I know her? Is it Amu? Nadeshiko? Yaya? Utau?" Reize gave a few guesses.

"All wrong. It's Rima." Fuyuki said with a little blush.

"Rima? I've never expected her to like these things.." Reize mumbled on to her caramel cookie.

"I never expected this too, but don't tell her about this special product plan. It's a surprise, and also…" Fuyuki's face was as red as ever.

"Also what?" Reize asked.

"She'll be mad, because she already rejected my confession." There was a really lonely atmosphere around Fuyuki.

"You confessed to her?" Reize was really surprised.

"It some while ago already." Fuyuki kept on munching his cookie.

"You still like her…?" Reize's heart began to pump blood in an irregular speed. She felt a squeeze in her heart to, and her brain was praying for something. Reize's brain was praying for an answer that will fulfill her wish.

"Well….. sort of." Fuyuki said as he scratched his head.

Reize suddenly stood up which made all the cookies on her lap fall on to the ground. Without a single word or warning, Reize began to run. The sounds of Reize's heart breaking filled her own ears. It was loud and painful, but no one can hear it. No one except for Reize can hear that sound.

**Back to the dorm…**

Once again Rima fell asleep because it was too boring to stare a the ceiling with someone's hand hooking on her neck. So Rima eventually went to sleep, and Rima didn't have a really good sleep these days. She was always thinking about how she really feels for Nagihiko. On the other hand Nagihiko was wide awake. He was sitting at the back of the room near the window.

"Mom?...?!" Nagihiko's face performed a shocking expression. A few moments later Nagihiko hanged up his phone, and he threw his phone on the ground. The battery of the phone slipped out of the phone's body, and the room was filled with silence after that.

Nagihiko just looked out the window with a really serious face. His mouth was mumbling words that sounds similar to… "Why now?"


	11. Chapter 10

**This story will make its way to the ending really soon… Not now, but really soon… Please bear with my grammar, since English is not my first language I have a hard time with grammar. Thank you for reading this story please read and review…**

**I don't own anything (as usual)**

**Shh… It's a Secret**

Awkwardness filled the air; Rima and her dad were sitting in front of Dia-sensei. No one said a word, and no made a single move. Dia-sensei was trying really hard to solve this awkward atmosphere.

"Umm… So Rima's grade are pretty fine, except for her PE grade." Dia sensei decided to take a risk.

"Oh." Rima's dad said with a really cold tone.

"So… I would like to ask about Rima's plan in the future." Dia sensei suggested.

"Isn't it too early for Rima to decide now?" Rima's dad accused.

"It's better to think about it, so she can be able to think further in her future." Dia sensei suggested.

"Rima, what do you think?" Rima's dad asked Rima.

Rima didn't really know what to say, since she really hasn't think about her future occupation. A few occupations popped into Rima's mind, but one occupation has made Rima's brain shine. That one occupation is comedian.

"Well… we'll see in the near future." Rima suggested.

After a few moments of chatting between Rima's dad and Dia sensei the conference was over. Rima's dad rushed out the door because he had a business conference to catch, so the room was left with Rima and Dia sensei.

"Mashiro-san, let me give you a suggestion. When you think about your future occupation avoid thinking about what other people wants you to be, you have to think about what you want to be." Dia sensei said with a really wise smile. Rima just nodded and then she left the room after saying goodbye to Dia sensei.

Rima was walking back to her dorm, since it was a Saturday not much people were in school. Most students just go back home with their parents after the conference. It was December already, so the air was cold and strong. Maybe it was because of how the wind was blowing, Rima felt like her face was being scratched.

"I'm back.." Rima opened the door but no one answered. The curtains aren't open and the lights were turned off. Since Nagihiko was still having his conference, so this is actually the first time Rima entered this room without Nagihiko inside. The dead and lonely silence reminded Rima of her childhood. The times when no one was home, the times when comedy shows were her only accompany, and the times of adults fighting took over her ears.

Rima shut the door up and threw herself on her bed. She immediately shrunk herself into a round ball by hugging her knees. Somehow Rima began to murmur comedy shows and comedy manga titles. That was probably the only to keep her mind out of her childhood memories. Still another terrible memory has appeared in Rima's mind, the time when she was kidnapped by a group of unknown people. It was a relief that Rima was saved before anything tragic happened, but the kidnapping case was the reason why Rima's parents began to fight. Slowly the atmosphere created by the closed curtains and turned off lights began to resemble the room Rima was locked in.

"No…No…" Rima mumbled as her voice shivered.

Just then the lights of the room were turned on and the curtains were opened.

"Seriously? The room will grow mushrooms if you don't let sunlight enter!" It was Nagihiko.

"…" Rima didn't say anything. She just stared at Nagihiko with her big round eyes.

"Do you know what the date today is?" Nagihiko asked.

"December… 24?" Rima wasn't really sure.

"Aha…. Which is?" Nagihiko kept asking.

Rima thought for a little while and then her face showed a really surprise face. "The new volume of 'Bala-Balance' is out today!"

Nagihiko really wanted to grab a pile of textbooks nearby and smash it on his own feet. "Umm… today is Christmas Eve." Nagihiko announced the answer.

"Oh! The day when the streets are filled with disgusting couples, and when the restaurants are filled up with people, and when the cakes are extra expensive." Rima didn't have a really nice and romantic impression towards Christmas Eve.

"That's actually true…" Nagihiko murmured to himself.

"So… what about it?" Rima asked.

"I thought we can go hang out for a little and show our Christmas spirit." Nagihiko suggested.

"No, the street is so squished" Rima rejected with a little whining tune.

That attitude made Nagihiko sort of angry. So Nagihiko went to Rima's closet, and grabbed a warm winter jacket.

"Why did you open my closet?" Rima angrily commented.

Nagihiko didn't say anything, but he suddenly walked towards Rima in a really fast speed. Rima was in real panic, she didn't what to do to avoid Nagihiko. With only a single hand Nagihiko picked Rima up and swung Rima's small body towards his shoulders.

"Don't treat me like sand bags used in construction areas!" Rima was struggling, but Nagihiko was really strong so he managed to react towards the struggling motion. The other hand of Nagihiko's reached for his own winter jacket, then Nagihiko opened the door and walked out of the room with Rima on his shoulders.

"Hey! Where are you guys…." Yoru was about to say hi to Rima and Nagihiko but his mind was interrupted by the scene. A tall girl carrying a short girl on the shoulders, I don't think that's a scene that can be seen often.

"Yoru help me!" Rima called for help.

"Hi!" Nagihiko said with his Nadeshiko voice and smile.

"…." Yoru was stunned by the scene he saw.

Nagihiko just carried Rima on his own shoulders all the way to the train station. On the way many people stared at them, which made Rima really embarrassed. Sometimes Naighiko would chuckle when Rima starts to blush from embarrassment.

Finally Nagihiko put Rima down. "Wear your jacket." Nagihiko commanded as he shoved Rima's winter jacket to Rima.

"If I get sick… you have to pay for my medical fees." Rima said as her voice shivered in the winter air.

"Since we're outside now we should just find some place and celebrate Christmas Eve." Nagihiko suggested with his Nadeshiko voice.

"Don't use 'Nadeshiko' as your mask right now!" Rima warned Nagihiko with her high pitch voice.

"Let's go to…. " Nagihiko began to talk with his 'Nagihiko' voice as he pushed some buttons on the ticket buying machine.

After the tickets were brought Nagihiko pulled onto to Rima's hands and ran to the right platform. They took a seat near the window on the train, and through this whole process Rima still had no idea where they are going. The train slowly emerged to an anonymous direction.

"Where are going?" Rima asked as she glared at Nagihiko.

"Somehwere." Nagihiko said as he laid his head on Rima's small shoulders.

"HEY! You're heavy!" Rima complained, but Nagihiko ignored Rima and closed his eyes.

"I didn't have a good sleep last night." Nagihiko finally responded to Rima after 15 minutes of ignoring her.

"Why? Even a cross dresser has problems?" Rima insulted.

"Yeah. Yeah. I have to decide which material makes my fake breast look natural." Nagihiko was being sarcastic.

"I thought you would tell me your problem and I may help you think?" Rima requested.

Nagihiko raised his right hand and began to pat Rima's blonde silky hair.

"Now the midget is actually using her brain!" Nagihiko laughed as he continued to pat Rima's head.

The weird thing was Rima didn't struggle; instead she just sat there and let Nagihiko pat her head. Rima didn't really want to ruin this moment of peace between them, and she didn't really dislike Nagihiko touching her. His touch makes Rima feel safe and secure in a certain way.

The train rocked a little as it emerged to an anonymous direction. Those small little motions of the train rocking acted like a crib. Slowly Rima's eyes felt really heavy and her head seems like drifting. Last night Rima was worried about the conference so she didn't sleep well.

_Flap!_ Nagihiko looked to the left of his shoulders and saw a pile of long silky blonde curly hair on his shoulders. Rima's large eyes were closed and tender snores filled up the atmosphere around her. As Rima breaths in and out, her soft pink cheeks moved with the tempo for her breathing.

"I wish you were this cute when you were sleeping." Nagihiko murmured to himself.

Then slowly Nagihiko turned to his left, he tried not to move his shoulders. He placed his long slender fingers on Rima's left cheek and slowly he moved his lips closer to Rima. Nagihiko placed a soft sweet kiss on Rima's right cheek.

"What will happen to you, when I'm not here to protect you anymore?" Nagihiko sat back to his original position with sorrow within his eyes.

**At school…**

"So… Reize -san, what do you plan for the future?" Dia-sensei asked.

"First, I'm going to become the first female in NBA. Then I'm going to attend the world cup! Then I'm going to the Olym…." Reize was interrupted by a punch on her head.

"Stop acting stupid!" Reize's mom commanded.

"…." Reize just stared at her mom.

"Ahh~ Reize you sure have a really nice goal for the future. I believe that every human being needs a dream in order to live a happy life." Dia sensei's said with her wise smile.

"Seee~" Reize just looked at her mom with really proud eyes.

"…" Reize's mom just stared back at Reize.

"I wonder if Rima can have her own dream…" Dia sensei murmured.

When Reize heard the word 'Rima' she became extra sensitive. Reize currently haven't realized the reason why her heart squeezes that day when she was with Fuyuki. Ever since that day when she and Rima meets each other, Reize would unintentionally avoid eye contact with Rima.

"Thank you sensei~" Reize and her mom said and exited the conference room.

_Ring~ _It was Reize's phone. Reize got her phone out. On the screen of her phone was the words "Fuyuki Kirishima calling". Reize just stared at those words and clicked on the red button on the right side of the screen. It's not that Reize doesn't want to talk to Fuyuki, it's just that Reize doesn't want her heart to squeeze again. She doesn't like that feeling.

**Back to Nagihiko and Rima**

"mmmm…" Rima's eyes slowly opened as she lifted her body up. A scenery of the streets was reflected in her light brown eyes.

"Oh! You're awake." Naighiko said with a smile.

"Yes… Wait!" Rima was in total shock.

"What?" Nagihiko asked.

"Why…" Rima's eyes largened.

"What?" Nagihiko asked again.

"Why are you carrying me!" Rima's soft and tender voice raged. Nagihiko carried Rima like a princess in his arms.

"Well, you fell asleep on the train and you were still sleeping when we arrived to the destination." Nagihiko explained.

"You could have woke me up!" Rima said as her large light brown eyes stared at Nagihiko.

"I wanted some quiet time so I didn't wake you up." Nagihiko said with an evil smile.

"Put me down!" Rima struggled as she jumped out of Nagihiko's arms.

"Oh yeah by the way… I have to change into male clothes." Nagihiko said.

"But you didn't bring them with you and… why?" Rima just looked at Nagihiko with a confused expression.

"Well, we can go buy them now. Why? Umm… personal issues." Nagihiko nodded and grabbed Rima's hand, and then he walked towards the direction into a shop.

"Why is it that I have this feeling that you know this area awfully well?" Rima asked.

"This is my hometown." Nagihiko said with a cheerful tone.

"It feels like this is all planned out…" Rima murmured to herself.

Nagihiko picked out a few clothes and went to change in the changing room. Rima just sat at the sofa of the store and waited for Nagihiko. When Nagihiko walked out of the changing room Rima's eyes have widen. Nagihiko just picked a long sleeve black shirt and a pair of jeans. Though all those clothes were simple, but Nagihiko really looked good in it. Nagihiko paid his own clothes and walked towards Rima.

"Let's go." Nagihiko took his jacket away from Rima's hand.

"Oh.. wait is your jacket the girl jack?" Rima asked.

"I purposely chose a neutral jacket today." It was true. Nagihiko chose to wear a dark blue winter jacket that has no design on it.

"Where are we going?" Rima asked.

"A trip to see how the cross dresser grew up." Nagihiko said as he once again pulled onto Rima's hand and ran out of the store.

**A little trailer…**

**Nagihiko walked towards the backyard that was covered with snow, and then he turned around and faced Rima who was still standing at the Japanese style veranda.**

"**Shall we dance?" Nagihiko asked as he gestured out his hands towards Rima.**

**Slowly and softly Rima placed her small white palm onto Nagihiko's palm as she moves down to the snowy backyard…..**


	12. Chapter 11

**Please read and review~ I apologize for my grammar…**

**I don't own anything**

**Shh… It's a Secret**

"Hi, Nagihiko! You're back!" That phrase filled up Rima's ears as she and Nagihiko walked through the big and small alleys.

"How come they all know you as Nagihiko?!" Rima complained.

"Well… "Nadeshiko" was made up so I can enter the all girls' school." Nagihiko explained.

"So you're perfectly normal here…" Rima asked.

"I'm always normal." Nagihiko corrected.

"…. I don't find cross dressing normal." Rima murmured to herself.

"I'll show you around the area." Nagihiko said as he held onto Rima's small palm. Rima tried to shake Nagihiko's hands off, but Nagihiko held on to her hands tightly.

**Back to the School….**

_Ring~_ Reize's phone was ringing again, and Reize hung the phone once again.

_Ring~ _Reize's phone was ringing again, and Reize hung the phone once again.

_Ring~ _Reize's phone was ringing again, and Reize hung the phone once again.

"Holy gracious Reize just pick up the phone!" Amu complained.

Amu, Reize, and Yaya have decided to spend their Christmas Eve in the dorm. They have all ended up in Amu's dorm room.

"I agree with Amu! I dislike your ringtone so please pick up the phone!" Yaya complained.

"What do these calls do with my ringtone?" Reize asked.

"If you don't pick up that person will keep calling you, and the more time this person calls you the more I have to listen to your awful ringtone!" Yaya was really bursting off.

"I agree with Yaya, though not the ringtone part." Amu expressed her opinion thoroughly.

"…. I'll shut my phone off." Reize said as she began to start her actions. Her actions were interrupted by Amu's hands.

"That's not the way you solve this problem. Call that person and make everything clear." Amu was like a big sister.

"….." Reize was really speechless. Then her phone rang again.

Yaya and Amu just stared at Reize while the phone was ringing. Both of their eyes are sending glares. Clearly Yaya and Amu are demanding Reize to pick up that phone call. Reize felt really comfortable with those glare so she turned around having her back face Amu and Yaya.

"Reize speaking." Reize finally picked up the phone call.

"It's me! Kirishima Fuyuki!" Fuyuki answered through the phone.

"and?" Reize might sound like she's pissed off, but deep in her heart she's actually happy.

"I would like to meet you!" Fuyuki's voice was shivering.

"What?" Reize was somehow surprised to hear that.

"Right now!" Fuyuki gathered up all his courage.

"…..But it's snowing." Reize looked out the window.

"Please come! I'm in the park!" Fuyuki's voice was really shivering.

"Wait!" Reize shouted through the phone, but Fuyuki already hung up.

When Reize turned around and saw her jacket flying towards her. Yaya was the one who threw the jacket to Reize. Amu was at the wide opened door, standing there waiting for Reize.

"Go!" Yaya demanded.

"It's getting cold, Fuyuki might get sick." Amu reminded.

Reize nodded and wore her winter jacket then she dashed out the door.

"Geez. Kids these days~" Yaya shook her head in a slow sarcastic motion.

"…" Amu just stared speechlessly at Yaya.

**At the park…**

Reize was having a hard time to breathe, since she was running as fast as she could to the park. Her legs felt numb and her lungs were about to burst, but she really wanted to meet Fuyuki. She wanted to apologize about her attitude towards him and tell him how she really feels. Over the course of time of not meeting Fuyuki, Reize understood that her feeling towards Fuyuki isn't friendship. It was love.

"Fuyuki!" Reize shouted out once she saw the entrance of the park.

Fuyuki was standing there with winter snow gently falling onto his jacket. He was sitting at the swings as usual, and you could tell that he was getting cold since the tip of his nose was red. Reize immediately ran to the swings and stood right in front of Fuyuki.

"Reize… you ok?" Fuyuki asked since Reize was panting.

"Y-yeah… give me a moment…" Reize tried to suck in as much oxygen as she can.

"Reize…. I would like to apologize about that day… I'm not really good with talking so I don't actually know what offensive things I said…" Fuyuki apologized.

"N-no! It was me! It was my entire fault! You didn't do anything wrong!" Reize corrected Fuyuki.

"I don't think so…" Fuyuki said.

"I didn't like the fact you like Rima. I didn't like that fact because I like you!" Reize confessed without a hesitation.

"Like… me?!" Fuyuki's face turned bright red that second.

"I don't really care if you like Rima or not! I just want to tell you that I like you!" Reize used all the courage she saved up since she was born.

**Back to Amu and Yaya…**

"Amu-chan, may I ask you a question?" Yaya asked.

"Yeah." Amu said as she poured some tea into her own cup.

"Why are you on a date today?" Yaya stared at Amu with her super large eyes.

That moment the bottle of tea Amu was holding cracked, and the cup Amu was filling up was flooded with tea. Clearly Amu was really angry.

"….Yaya, you might want to go back to your room now…" Though Amu was suggesting but it sounded more like a demand.

"..Amu-chan is scary~" Yaya screeched and ran out the room.

The reason why Amu is not on a date today was because of the weather. Ikuto complained that the weather was too cold, so he was too lazy to step out of the house. He also added that snowing days are the best days for sleeping. That was the whole reason why Amu wasn't on a date for Christmas.

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto…." Amu murmured to herself with an angry tone.

"Why are you so angry when you're calling my name?" A large lazy cat appeared in front of Amu's window.

"Kyahhh!" Amu screamed.

"You should lock your windows, this is dangerous." Ikuto said as he slipped into the room.

"I-I-I thought you said today is too cold for a date!" Amu raged.

"I said it's not a good day for a date 'outside'… " Ikuto corrected.

"But I thought you wanted to sleep the whole day because it's snowing!" Amu debated back.

"Sleeping alone is fine, but having someone to sleep with you is the best." Ikuto said with a smirk.

"I seriously don't get you at all…." Amu shook her head.

"Merry Christmas." Ikuto said with a kind smile.

"D-Did you just do a normal smile?" Amu was shocked.

"What? Never seen me doing it?" Ikuto asked.

"True. I never saw you smile instead of smirking." Amu was telling the truth.

**Turning to Rima and Nagihiko…**

"Achoo!" Rima did a really high pitch sneeze.

"Seem like its getting cold." Nagihiko stated the obvious.

"obviously…" Rima insulted.

"Then let's go home!" Nagihiko suggested.

"Finally! Back to the dorm!" Rima didn't really like coming out, especially on such a cold day.

"Who says we're going back to the dorm? We're going to my house." Nagihiko corrected with a somehow evil smile.

"…your house?!" It took a few seconds for Rima's brain to process what Nagihiko saidearlier.

"Well, it's snowing and my house is nearby. By the way I don't want you to catch a cold." Nagihiko said.

That moment Rima's heart was pumping in an irregular speed, and she was getting real nervous. Going to Nagihiko's house gave Rima a really indescribable feeling. It wasn't a disgusted feeling, but surprisingly it was an excited feeling.

Rima looked down on to the ground while she followed Nagihiko. Suddenly, Rima felt her small nose bumping on to something. It was Nagihiko's back.

"We're here." Nagihiko announced.

The moment Rima got her head up, she was shocked. She saw this big Japanese style wooden entrance and some an extraordinary wooden fence covered with some snow. On that big Japanese style wooden entrance was a long dark wooden board with the words "Fujisaki" on it.

"….who are you actually?" Rima asked out of amusement.

"Get in; you don't want to catch a cold." Nagihiko warned as he opened the big wooden door of the entrance. Rima immediately dashed into the big wooden door entrance, since it was getting really cold outside.

"Oh by the way, currently no one is in the house." Nagihiko reminded.

"What?! Why?" Rima asked.

"My parents are busy with some Cultural Japanese Dance Fair that takes place in Hokkaido, and they won't be back until New Year." Nagihiko explained.

"Wait! How about your maids and so on? I mean like your house is so big, it's impossible that you don't have 2 or 3 maids." Rima asked back.

"My parents let them go on a holiday until New Year is over, since not much cleaning needs to be done over this period of time." Nagihiko slid the big wooden door of the house open.

"Oh…"Rima stepped into the house. She sat down at the corridor and took her winter boots off. Her boots were covered with specs of snowflakes. Very soon after Nagihiko slid the door closed and locked the door, he sat down right beside Rima to remove his sneakers.

"So.. what do you want to do?" Nagihiko asked.

"…. Watch tv.." That was Rima's only demand. Her favorite comedy show was about to start.

"Your favorite comedy show is starting right?" Nagihiko asked.

Rima just silently nodded as she stood up. She was excited to watch today's show. Nagihiko later escorted Rima to a room with that in 90% Japanese style, tatami floors (Japanese traditional floor), a small wooden table, sliding doors, and a Japanese style veranda. What made this room only 90% Japanese style was the television; there was a 50 inch liquid crystal television in this room. Rima's eyes were shining the moment she saw this television, watching your favorite show on a 50 inch liquid crystal television and that sure feels good.

"I'll go take a bath first." Nagihiko said as he passed Rima the remote.

Rima excitedly turned on the television, changed it to the channel of her favorite show. Then she just sat at the small wooden table, and sat there like a good elementary kid while watching her favorite show. Nagihiko really wanted to laugh at that scene, but he had to endure. Rima would rage the moment she sees him laughing at her.

**Nagihiko finished his bath…**

Nagihiko walked into the room Rima was in with 2 blankets and some oranges in his hands. The hallways were filled with Rima's soft laughs. You can tell that Rima is really enjoying her time watching the show.

"Take a blanket." Nagihiko placed the blanket beside Rima.

"Hahahahahahahahahaha!" Rima was too into the comedy show that she totally ignored what Nagihiko just said.

Nagihiko sighed and placed the blanket on Rima's shoulder, since he didn't want Rima to be sick. After a few minutes the show was finally over. Rima's eyes were filled with tears from laughing and Nagihiko was peeling some oranges.

"Have one." Nagihiko passed Rima a few oranges that were peeled.

'Thank you." Rima said as she pop a few into her mouth.

"So was the show fun?" Nagihiko asked one of the most obvious question ever.

"Yes it was! Kusu Kusu is the best comedian ever! Did I tell you? I have her autograph…. Wait…. You took the autograph" Rima was originally in a really happy mood but she reminded herself some really unhappy memories.

"Oh… that?" Nagihiko avoided eye contact with Rima.

"Yeah. That." Rima sounded plain and scary.

"These oranges are really sweet!" Nagihiko tried to change to topic/

"…" Rima speechlessly glared at Nagihiko. A really awkward silence invaded the room. The television was still on, but it was the new broadcasting time.

The silence was broken by some really shocking news from the broadcaster.

"Hoshina Utau, the popular idol, has recently been found dating with a high school boy around her age…." The voice of the broadcaster announced.

Rima was holding onto a piece of orange, but once she heard that news she unintentionally squeezed that piece of orange. The orange juice dripped on the small wooden table.

"Here is a video clip when our reporter was asking Hoshina Utau about her current relationship…" The broadcaster said as the screen on the television began to change the image.

Rima and Nagihiko stared at the television, like they were staring at some mythical creature.

"Hoshina-san! Hoshina-san!" The voice of the reporter called out to Utau who was making her way to the car.

"what do you want?" Utau replied with her cool attitude.

"Is it true that you are dating a high school boy around your age?" The reporter asked.

"What? I'm pretty sure no Japanese law says that idols can't get a lover." Utau's cool attitude had made the reporter speechless.

"That was the video clip." The image of the television turned back in the broadcaster.

Nagihiko and Rima were all stunned. They didn't know what to say or what to do.

'Well… I guess congratulations to them." Nagihiko broke the silence.

"Yeah…. I wonder if Souma Kukai will be ok?" Rima wondered. Since Utau is used to there reporters but Kukai is just a normal high school student who possibly doesn't know how to handle these annoying reporters.

"He'll find a way." Nagihiko said as he peeled more oranges.

"By the way, cross dresser what are your future plans?" Rima asked out of the blue.

"Dance." Naighiko answered without a hesitation.

"Is dancing fun?" Rima asked, since she wasn't a really active person that would think about dancing.

"Well, why don't you try it?" Nagihiko stood up and walked out of the Japanese style veranda. The veranda was connected to the backyard of the Fujisaki mansion.

Nagihiko walked towards the backyard that was covered with snow, and he turned around to face Rima who was still standing at the Japanese Veranda.

"Shall we dance?" Nagihiko asked as he gestured out his hands towards Rima.

Slowly and softly Rima placed her small white palm onto Nagihiko's palm as she moved down to the snowy backyard. Nagihiko pulled Rima's hands lightly, so Rima would come down faster. The pull had made Rima out of her balance, so she gripped on tightly to Nagihiko's hand to find her balance back.

"Without music?" Rima asked.

"We can hum it." Nagihiko suggested as he started to hum some classical music melody.

Nagihiko's left hand held onto Rima's hand, and the other was holding onto Rima's waist. Rima looked down at the ground to prevent stepping onto Nagihiko's feet. Once in a while Nagihiko would hold his left hand up high and make Rima swirl in a small circle. Though Rima wasn't really used to dancing, but Nagihiko's guidance made Rima really comfortable.

After a little while, Nagihiko pulled Rima close to him. His chest and Rima's chest were sticking onto each other. Their faces were only a few centimeters away, and their Hands were held on tight together. Nagihiko's light brown eyes are Rima's large eyes met each other.

That moment Rima was sure of something. Her brain was finally able to conclude something about Nagihiko. Silently, Rima admitted in her heart that she has fall for this cross dresser.


	13. Chapter 12

**Please read and review~**

**I don't own anything…**

**Shh… It's a Secret**

"Ahhh~ so cold these days." Nagihiko shivered in the cold February air.

"True…" Rima had her two small palms placed together and began rubbing them to create some friction that can warm her hands up.

"You don't have a winter glove?" Nagihiko looked at Rima with a suspicious look.

"I lost them…." Rima murmured.

"Then… here!" Naighiko took Rima's small hands in his large palms. He held them tightly against him.

"W-What are you doing!" Rima was panicking. Her heart was beating like crazy, and she can feel her own face getting even hotter.

"Well… I need my glove too, but I pity you too." Nagihiko explained.

"I expected you to give me your glove." Rima pouted and blushed from embarrassment.

"If you feel embarrassed then let's do this!" Nagihiko put Rima's small palm in his winter jacket pocket.

"….fine." Rima agreed and continue walking with Nagihiko back to the dorm.

After the Christmas incident, Rima and Nagihiko have been in a really weird relationship. Though they would often have little quarrels with each other and still fight over stupid stuff, but somehow the rancor atmosphere was gone. Rima began to accept Nagihiko bit by bit. It is true that Rima has already realized her feelings for Nagihiko, but her pride wouldn't allow her to confess.

**In their Rima and Nagihiko's room…**

Nagihiko was in his elegant purple kimono, practicing his traditional Japanese dance, while Rima was on her own bed reading the new issue of her favorite comedy manga.

"Hahahahhahaha…" Rima really wanted to continue laughing, but the whole funny atmosphere was disrupted by the traditional Japanese music.

Nagihiko was practicing more often than usual. He used to practice about 2 times per week, but now it's everyday. Rima is getting annoyed. Traditional Japanese music does make you relax with those nice instrumental sounds. However, listening to it everyday is a totally different story.

"I don't mind you practicing your dance, but do you have to do it EVERYDAY?!" Rima's voice revealed some anger.

"Sorry, but it's really important…" Nagihiko apologized.

"Is it more important than to pay respect to your roommate?" Rima was getting angrier and angrier.

"I just apologized." Nagihiko said calmly.

"Turn off the music." Rima commanded.

"Let me finish practicing." Nagihiko said.

"Turn it off, NOW!" Rima gets angry easily.

"I need to practice!" Nagihiko's volume raised a little bit.

"WHY IS THIS JAPANESE DANCE SO IMPORTANT? IT'S NOT LIKE YOU'RE GONNA LOOSE YOUR LEG FROM NOT DOING THIS!" Rima raged like a wild cat.

"It is important this matters if…" Nagihiko was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"I'll get the door." Rima said and walked towards the door.

"Rima- chan! Nadeshiko-chan!" Yaya brought a cheerful atmosphere into the room.

"Hey!" Amu greeted.

"Hi." Rima greeted coldly.

"Is there anything you want to tell us?" Nagihiko asked with a tender tone.

"Oh yeah! So…..kdjg ldfkjhdfgh dfh kdhl hdflkdh dtcfghbjnkkjnusgdjsdh" Yaya was too excited to say what she wanted to say properly.

"Ok…" Rima was really confused.

"So basically, this weekend is February 6!" Amu was giving a really obvious hint.

"What's on that day?" Rima asked.

"…" Amu and Yaya were speechless.

"Mashiro-san, I thought these plots only appear in anime and manga." Nagihiko smiled.

"What?" Rima was really puzzled.

"It's your birthday that day!" Yaya pouted.

"Ohhh…. Yeah… forgot." Rima said calmly.

"So we're planning to throw a birthday party for you!" Amu said with her cheerful sweet voice.

"Ok…" Rima answered.

"So see you guys!" Yaya and Amu departed the room.

"It's so weird that I don't see Reize with those 2." Rima said.

"Reize got herself a boyfriend." Nagihiko replied.

"Who?' Rima tilted her head.

"The person you rejected, Kirishima Fuyuki." Nagihiko said calmly.

"Oh…" Rima looked away.

"By the way what do you want for you birthday?" Nagihiko asked.

"I want the one and only cross dresser in my life to disappear." Rima said as she grabbed some clothes and entered the bathroom. Obviously she was still angry about the conversations she and Nagihiko had a few moments ago.

"Well, that's not hard to achieve." Nagihiko said to himself with a depressed tone.

**Afterschool a certain day…**

"Did you see Nagi… Nadeshiko?" Rima asked Utau and Amu who were walking back to their dorm.

"No." Utau answered coldly.

"I think she has some business outside of school today…" Amu replied.

"Ok…" Rima nodded.

"By the way, what flavor do you want your cake to be?" Amu asked.

"Chocolate." A voice came from the top of a tree in the school yard.

"Yo! Brother." Utau called out to a lazy blue cat above the tree.

"No one asked for you opinion." Amu glared at Ikuto.

"So cold…" Ikuto did a little puppy face.

"Eww… don't… that's gross." Amu complained.

"Flirt, flirt, flirt until you guys get bored of it." Utau walked in a faster speed leaving Amu, Rima, and Ikuto behind.

"I need to go make an important call." Rima said and walked away. Obviously the important call thing was a lie.

"Now it's me and you." Ikuto gave Amu a really sweet smirk.

"… I'm going too." Amu blushed a little bit and walked away.

Ikuto jumped off the tree and followed Amu.

"What are you doing?" Amu was looked at Ikuto.

"I'm just escorting my Amu-chan back to the dorm… There might be perverts around" Ikuto said with a sneaky smirk.

"You are the pervert around." Amu corrected.

**February 6 (Rima's Birthday)…. **

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY RIMA!" Everyone in the room cheered and congratulated Rima. Rima showed her really rare smile in response.

"Here is my gift for you!" Yaya said cheerfully as she passed Rima a large packet.

"Thank you." Rima said in response.

"Open it! Open it!" Yaya was really excited to see Rima open her gift.

"Ok…" Rima opened the package and she was speechless. Really speechless. It was a teddy bear about the same size as Rima. Well, what do you expect from Yaya?

"Isn't it cute?" Yaya shining eyes were like car lights flashing at Rima.

'Thank you." Rima that was the only thing Rima said.

"Now it's our turn!" Reize raised her right hand while her left hand was holding to Fuyuki's hand.

"Mashiro-san here." Fuyuki passed Rima a wrapped medium size package.

'Thank you." Rima said in reply.

"Open it up!" Reize said excitedly.

"…!" Rima was so shocked she couldn't say a single word.

"Do you like it?" Reize asked.

Rima just nodded rapidly, while her eyes were wide open. The gift she received was a special product of "Bala-Balance".

"We had a hard time with caramel cookies…" Fuyuki said palely.

"Don't make us see any caramel related things for the whole month please." Reize added.

"This reminds me! How did you guys end up as a couple?" Amu was really curious.

Both Reize and Fuyuki blushed at the same time. Their faces were all red to the tip of their ears. However, there was a smile on both of their faces. They still had their hands tightly holding onto each other.

"Here is my gift!" Kukai introduced.

"Ok… a packet of mini juggling balls?" Rima glared at Kukai.

"Doing some sports will make your grow taller." Kukai said in reply.

"I feel deeply insulted…." Rima murmured.

"Here is my gift!" Amu walked towards Rima with a freshly baked strawberry cake in her hands. The pure white cake was like snow on a little hill, and the strawberries had the most beautiful red color ever. Some sweet scent of the cream floated in the air like invisible cloud.

"and this!" Suddenly Rima felt something sticky on her nose. It was whip cream.

"Amu!" Rima pouted.

"Hehehheheeheheh" Amu laughed playfully.

The whole crowd was laughing while Rima was whipping the sweet whip cream off her nose.

"Utau-chan! What's your gift?" Reize asked.

"You guys are using my office for the birthday party. Now that's my gift." Utau, as cool as ever.

"Ehhh~ You're so not spirited." Kukai complained.

"Souma Kukai, you say another word I'll charge you for renting my office." Utau warned.

"Oops!" Kukai immediately shut his mouth.

"Ikuto, do you have anything for Rima?" Amu asked Ikuto who was standing right beside her.

"Oh yeah.. here" Ikuto walked towards Rima stuck something on Rima's forehead.

On Rima's forehead there was a sticker with the words "Good Student" in bright yellow, and red background.

"I got that from Yoru." Ikuto said.

Everyone was speechless, though Yaya had a hard time enduring her laugh. To avoid the awkward moment, everyone began to start eating and chatting. Of course Rima took the sticker off her forehead before she began eating. It was a really great time until Kukai shouted something.

"We forgot Nadeshiko to Rima's gift!?" Kukai shouted out of the blue.

That moment everyone all stared at Nagihiko. He was just standing in the corner with a plate filled with cake in his hands. There were some whip cream and the side of his cheeks.

"Umm… excuse me." Nagihiko said as he wiped the whip cream off his cheeks. Then he walk towards his bag and brought a perfectly wrapped square shaped flat object. Then he walked towards Rima and gave the flat object to Rima.

"Thank you." Rima said with a soft tone as she blushed. This is her fist time receiving a gift from the boy she likes.

"Open it up." Nagihiko said with a smile.

Rima slowly unwrapped the gift and found something shocking. It was the autograph that Nagihiko took away from her. Her long lost dearest autograph. The holy "hostage" Nagihiko has taken away from her. Rima was extremely happy, but something was wrong. This autograph looks newer and the date written on it was a few days ago.

"Look underneath it." Nagihiko said.

Rima looked underneath the autograph and found another autograph. There were 2 autographs in this wrapping. The second autograph was the "hostage", Rima's original autograph.

"Wow….. this is the like best gift." Rima murmured in surprise.

Nagihiko just smiled with his gentle facial features.

"B-but, why are you giving this autograph to me? I mean i-it's the hostage!" Rima looked at Nagihiko with really confusing eyes.

"Sorry, but I can't graduate with you. Rima, next month I'll be moving to Europe to study more dance. I'll be attending a boarding school there." Nagihiko announced while the whole crowd gasped.

**Thank you for reading until the end~ As you can see this story is coming to an end.**


	14. Chapter 13

**This is the second last chapter… Please read and review**

**I don't own anything**

**Shh… It's a Secret**

"Rima…" Nagihiko called out to the short blonde hair girl who was sitting next to the window. Her eyes stared outside the window, and it seemed so lifeless. However, Rima didn't even blink or response to Nagihiko.

"Rima…" Nagihiko repeated.

Rima just stood up walked towards the door, without even glancing at Nagihiko. She went out the room and slammed the door. The sound of the slammed door caused an echo within the small room. Nagihiko was in the room, alone.

_Knock! Knock! _Utau and Amu both glanced at the door the same time.

"Go get the door" Utau commanded.

"Ehhh~ Why me? I'm doing my homework!" Amu complained.

"I'm here finding a new ramen store! Which one is more important?" Utau protested.

"Yes, my princess." Amu responded sarcastically then went to get the door.

Amu opened the door, and saw a short blonde girl. Once the door was opened Rima just rushed into the room and threw herself on Amu's bed.

"R-Rima? What happened?" Amu asked.

"….hate.." Rima murmured like a child.

"Huh?" Amu and Utau said together.

"I hate it when someone doesn't tell me anything! I hate surprises! I hate it! I hate liars! I hate long jump rope hair! I hate purple kimonos! I hate short Japanese style tables! I hate funky headphones! I hate how my heart is being disrupted! I hate these sudden emotions!" After Rima's sudden rage she began to cry. Her nose was red and her eyes were flooding with warm tears.

"Rima, chill. Breath in and breath out." Amu coached as she passed a box to tissue to Rima.

**After 10 minutes**

"Better now?" Amu asked.

" Yeah.. *sniff*… I guess *sniff* so." Rima replied.

"Are you mad at Nadeshiko?" Amu asked.

"….." Rima just nodded silently.

"You're mad at Nadeshiko because she didn't tell you that she was leaving for Europe?" Amu asked.

Rima nodded.

"Well, it's for her future be happy." Utau said with a magazine in her hand.

"Yeah! Think about it this way! She's going to have a brighter future, and she might make some cute European friend!" Amu just worsened things up.

"Cute European girl… dating…" Rima's soul was about to fly out her mouth, though her face didn't show a single emotion.

After a few more minutes of talking with Amu, Rima floated out the room. Then she went back to her own room. Once Rima opened the door, she saw Nagihiko sitting at the small Japanese table.

"Let's have a talk." Nagihiko said.

Still, that moment Rima wasn't in the mood for talking. She didn't want to face the fact that Nagihiko will be gone, and there's even a chance for him to meet a cute girl in Europe. So, Rima just ignored Nagihiko and lied down on her own bed. She covered her body and head with her blanket. Rima squired herself at the corner of the bed, having her back facing Nagihiko.

Nagihiko understood that Rima wasn't in the mood for talking. So he just sighed and walked towards his closet. He started to pack some of his stuff already. As Nagihiko flipped through his clothes he found 3 sets of kimonos, the 3 set Rima found when she came the fist day.

"Hey, Rima do you still remember on the first day you came into this dorm, you found 3 sets of kimonos in your closet?" Nagihiko hoped Rima would at least respond with a short phrase. Still, the room remained silence.

Rima heard everything. Nagihiko's voice was like an invisible butterfly. His words fluttered around Rima, and tickled her ears. If the blanket wasn't there to cover up Rima, then she'll probably be blushing like an apple.

"Ah! I found that particular fake breast from that rainy day. It was so embarrassing that day." Nagihiko recalled the day when his identity was discovered.

The little girl in the blanket also recalled. Her mind was filled with that embarrassing scene of Nagihiko, and the horrible negotiation.

"These pair of boxers…." Nagihiko sounded really angry. "These were the boxers I wore when you pulled down my pants in public!"

Rima chuckled silently. That boxer humiliation event was actually the time when Rima started to have more interaction with Nagihiko. Before that she didn't even bother to even talk to Nagihiko. Then there was a moment of silence.

"I'll turn on the radio, it's getting really quiet." Nagihiko stood up and walked towards the radio.

_Sukiyo Kirai wakkannai kirai_

_(I like you, I don't like you, I don't know, I don't like you)_

_Sukida igai arienai sukida!_

_(I like you, there's no other, I like you!)_

_Suki to kirai wakkanai tomarenai_

_(I don't know if I like you or hate you)_

_Suki Kirai_

_(love and hate)_

**(Suki kirai- vocaloid) **

"Ohhh~ This song." Nagihiko nodded and hummed with the tune.

"_This song…" _Rima thought in her mind. This was totally describing her feelings towards Nagihiko in the beginning.

The room was filled with the tender sounds of the music. Slowly and slowly Rima's eyes felt heavy and her body began to relax. By the time the song ended Rima was already asleep. Her body unintentionally let the blanket uncover her face, since she needed to breathe.

"Finally! Packed this portion up!" Nagihiko was so impressed of himself.

"zzzzzzzz…" Soft gentle snores filled the air as Nagihiko turned around and found the short blonde girl deep in her sleep.

Nagihiko chuckled a little, then walked towards Rima's bed.

"This is not the first time I'm saying this, but you're cuter when you're asleep." Nagihiko said as he placed a small kiss on Rima's forehead.

To be honest, Nagihiko wanted to go to Europe. He knew that dancing has taken up at least 60% of his life, and he likes it. So he can't absolutely miss the chance to go study dance in Europe. However, his feelings for Rima are trapping him back. Rima was the first girl he ever liked, so obviously it's hard to let go. Nagihiko was having a much harder time struggling with his emotions, even more than Rima.

**The next day (at school)….**

It was break time, but Amu and Reize just sat in their seat and watched Rima and Nagihiko. Rima was scanned through her notebook, read some notes and wrote some extra information down. On the other hand Nagihiko walked out of the classroom right after break started. He had to go deal with some school stuff. However, it seemed like Rima and Nagihiko purposely ignored each other.

"Nee~ Rima." Reize called out.

"Yes?" Rima answered back without even glancing at Reize. She really concentrated on her notes.

"Are you purposely ignoring Nadeshiko?" Reize asked.

"No." Rima just gave a plain answer.

"You know, she's going to Europe really soon!" Amu yelled.

"So I should get use to life without her!" Rima said with a really frustrated tone. Then Rima stood up and walked out of the classroom.

"She's pissed." Reize suggested.

"She might be on her period." That was the only reason Amu could think of.

"True. True." Reize just nodded.

Rima walked down the hallway in a really fast manner. Her face showed no emotion, but her anger flowed out her heart like an exploding volcano. Later, Rima decided that she should get some fresh air, so she went up the roof.

Rima walked up to the roof and opened the door. A cold winter breeze attacked her face. No one was on the roof, sorry if you expected Nagihiko to be there. Rima shivered a little as she stepped to the outdoor area. The harsh winter wind gave Rima's brain a really nice refresh. Her anger slowly faded, but sorrow slowly poured out of her heart.

"Why does my emotion change this easily…." Rima was aware of the fact that her emotions changes in the speed of light. "That cross dresser is going to disappear anyway, why bother to spend more time with him?"

Rima felt something hot and watery on her cheeks. No surprise, it was a small drop of tear.

**March… Nagihiko's leaving day…**

Not a single conversation took place between Nagihiko and Rima for a whole month. Though Nagihiko tried to talk to Rima, but Rima would just run off to somewhere else. Often when they are in the dorm room, Rima would put on her earphones and lock herself up in her own world.

"Mashiro-san, I'm heading off to the airport." Nagihiko called out to the girl who covered herself up with the blanket.

"…" Rima didn't reply a single word.

"I have something I want to tell you before I go." Nagihiko hoped to make Rima look at him just for one second.

"…" Still, no response.

"Thank you for being my roommate. Thank you for letting me like you, Rima." Nagihiko said with a fustrated smile and walked out the dorm room.

_Slam! _The sound of slamming echoed in the dorm room. That sound of echo strongly emphasized the loneliness of the room now. All Rima did was embracing herself under that sheet of blanket.

"Nadeshiko, you really don't want us to send you off at the airport?" Amu asked as her eyes began to feel hot and watery.

"Here is enough. You guys are all busy with your own stuff." Nagihiko smiled.

"True. I still have to go record my new single." Utau's voice was plain and cool.

"Utau! Don't say such words." Amu complained.

"Yeah. It might be the last time you see Nadeshiko." Kukai commented.

"Souma Kukai. Be aware of what comes out your mouth." Utau warned. Kukai gulped a portion of his saliva down his throat.

"Waahhhhh dng ldjl jdlkh lkh fdlhhlaghalk" Yaya wasn't able to say her words properly.

"I think she meant 'don't forget me when you go to Europe.'…. It was fun to be your friend here. Though the time was short." Reize said as she gave Nadeshiko a hug of friendship.

"Thanks." Nagihiko said as he hugged Reize back.

"Then see you guys in the future." Nagihiko smiled and entered the car.

The car slowly drove away down the road. Everyone just stood there and stared at the car disappear down the street.

"I never knew Nadeshiko was so rich that her family owns an imported car." Kukai said.

"I thought she would take the bus or taxi." Reize commented.

"Nadeshiko's rich. Really rich. Just count how many expensive kimonos she own." Amu said with a plain and flat tone.

**On the car…**

"Young master, madam says the bag there is for you." The driver looked back and informed Nagihiko.

"Thank you for telling me." Nagihiko said as he grabbed the back from his side.

Inside the bag were some male clothes, and a black winter jacket. Then Nagihiko found a letter in the bag.

_Nagihiko_

_Change into these clothes. Otherwise they might recognize you on the passport, or they'll accuse you as a cross dressing pervert and arrest you. Good luck in your studies in your Europe. Sorry for not sending you off at the airport. Your dad and I are really busy. Take care._

_Sincerely mom._

Nagihiko put the letter back down and took the clothes out of the bag.

"Umm… young master, I would like to ask you something." The driver was a little bit embarrassed to ask his question.

"Yes?" Nagihiko answered back.

"What do you use for the ….. fake breast?" The driver asked.

"You might just want to focus on driving, I don't want to get in a car crash." Nagihiko smoothly avoided answering that question.

**Back to Rima…**

Rima listened to the silence of the room. The only thing she could hear was her own breathing. Suddenly Rima heard a sound that sounded like _plop!_ Rima couldn't what that sound was but the slowly Rima felt a warm area beside her pillow. She was crying. Rima didn't even notice that she was crying. Since having your face all wet and warm from tears wasn't a really great feeling, so Rima stood up and decided to grab a box of tissue.

"Tissue…" Rima murmured as she searched for the box of tissue.

When Rima got to where the tissue was her tears didn't stop, instead she cried even harder. On the tissue box was a note from Nagihiko saying "Don't cry too much, your eyes will hurt and you won't be able to breathe!"

Nagihiko expected that Rima wouldn't want to talk to him, but there were so many things that Nagihiko wanted to remind Rima. After living with Rima for a certain period of time, Nagihiko realized that Rima couldn't really take care of herself. So before Nagihiko walked out of the dorm room, he placed a bunch of note cards in many different places.

Rima got some tissue and began blowing her nose. When she was about to throw the trash in the trash can, she saw another note.

"_Be aware of the trash in the trash can! Throw the trash in the dorm's big trash can everyday!-Nagihiko" _Those words made Rima grabbed more tissue.

Rima realized that using tissue wasn't a really good idea, since her tears would stop. So she decided to wash her face instead. She walked into the toilet, and saw more note cards.

One on the toilet bowl saying _"This was suppose to be the autograph's grave :P"_, one on the walls saying _"How much shampoo did you use? Conserve!"_, one near the sink saying _"Check if you're frowning again. If you are, then smile!"_ Rima just stared at those note cards and took a quick wash of her face. She ran out of the bathroom, went to every corner of the room. Almost every corner she went had a note card. Some were just simple reminders, and some were things Nagihiko wanted to tell Rima but couldn't. Finally, Rima tossed herself onto Nagihiko's bed.

"Why are you doing this…? If you're worried about me, then don't leave me!" Rima buried her face in Nagihiko's pillow, and both hands under his pillow. No surprise, she just found another note card.

"_If you're crying on my bed, please stop. There are several reasons why._

_Hygienic reasons. I don't want my bed to be covered by your tears and boogers._

_Crying too much will hurt your head._

_You're not supposed to be on my bed._

_You look cuter when you smile._

_Most important reason, I don't want you to cry for me. I want you to smile for me."_

Rima saw that note card, and left Nagihiko's bed at once. She stood up grabbed some tissue to whip her tears, and then grabbed her winter jacket along with her keys and some money. Then she wore her shoes and dashed out of the dorm room. Since Rima was in such a hurry she didn't realize there was a note card beside the shoe case.

"_I'm desperate to see you, so would you please wear your shoes and come after me?"_

Those words were written on the small note card.

Rima was losing her breath, and she can feel her eyes getting warm again. She dashed out the dorm as fast as possible.

"Ah! It's Rima-chan!" Yaya shouted.

"EH?!" Amu exclaimed.

"Hey! Mashiro…" Kukai greeted, but Rima dashed through the crowd in an extreme speed.

The only thing on Rima's mind that moment was to get to the airport as fast as possible.

"She can go for world record…" Kukai murmured as he watched Rima sprint to the gate of the school

"Taxi!" Rima shouted to a taxi passing by. Eventually the taxi driver stopped at the sidewalk and let Rima on the taxi.

"Miss, where would you like to…" Before the taxi driver could finish his sentence Rima shouted.

"Airport! Right now! Drive!" Rima shouted like some psycho ready to grab a chainsaw and chop off anything she finds.

"Yes!" The taxi driver was so scared.

"I say faster! Are you a man or not?" Rima sounded just like a Spartan.

"Ahhhhhh!" The taxi driver accelerated immediately.

**At the Airport…**

Nagihiko already checked in for the flight, but he haven't enter the place where the passport checking is required. Which meant that Nagihiko stills has the chance to ditch the flight and turn back towards Rima. Nagihiko already changed into his boy clothes, and he had his funky headphone hanging on his neck.

"Young master isn't it suppose to be time for you to go?" Nagihiko's driver asked Nagihiko.

"Later…. I want to wait for a little longer." Nagihiko said hoping Rima will appear the next second.

"But your flight will take off after 20 minutes." The driver said.

"Let me enjoy the atmosphere of Japan for the last moment…" Nagihiko took in a deep breath and looked out the large windows of the airport. Somehow many images of Rima appeared in his mind.

**After 10 minutes…**

"Young master you are reallllyyy late!" The driver was in panic.

"….. ok… I'll go now. By the way thanks for being my driver today." Nagihiko bowed and walked towards the entrance for the passport checking place.

"Cross dresser!" A voice from behind called.

"That'll probably be the last time I hear that phrase…" Nagihiko sighed.

"Jump rope hair…" The voice kept on calling.

"Ahhh… another famous line from Rima…. Rima?" Nagihiko turned around a saw a small blonde girl losing her panting while running.

"Nagihiko!" Rima shouted the collapsed on the floor.

"Rima, are you ok?" Nagihiko dropped his luggage and ran towards Rima.

Rima was sitting on the floor, trying to find the paste of her breathing back. Nagihiko walked towards Rima and was going to help Rima stand back up, but Rima also pulled Nagihiko down. Both of them sat on the cold floor.

"…s dkhgldhgl…" Rima murmured something but it wasn't clear., since she was trying to breath.

"What?" Nagihiko asked.

"jsjsjlkglskj donjdl;kf jgldj" Rima murmured again but it was clear again.

"Find your breathing back first." Nagihiko suggested.

"Don't go!" Rima shouted into Nagihiko's face.

"Huh?" Nagihiko was surprised that Rima would say that.

"Nagihiko, I like you! Don't go!" Rima selfishly demanded.

Nagihiko grabbed both of Rima's cheeks and pulled it closer to him. A tender, soft kiss was place right above Rima's soft lips. Rima's face could feel Nagihiko's breathing against her, and Nagihiko could hear Rima's heart beat. This made Rima and Nagihiko reassure that this is not a dream. They are in reality.

"Rima…" Nagihiko said after he pulled back from their fist kiss.

"…" Rima's face blushed like a red cherry.

"I still have to go." Nagihiko said with a smile.

"B-but…" Before Rima could finish her sentence Nagihiko placed a finger on her lips.

"Let me finish. I am still going to Europe, but it is your turn to keep something in hostage." Nagihiko smiled.

"What?" Rima tilted her head in response.

"My heart." Nagihiko placed another kiss above Rima's lips. Then from his neck, he took his precious headphone and placed it on Rima's neck.

"You're giving this to me?" Rima asked

"No, I'm just letting you borrow it for now. I'll get this back when I meet you again." Nagihiko's smiled at Rima.

"Ok!" Rima smiled back in response.

…

Rima stood in front of the big clear windows of the airport as she watched Nagihiko's plane took off. In the end she didn't get to make Nagihiko stay. Instead she watched Nagihiko leave Japan happily, since she knew one day they'll meet again. Oneday, surely they'll meet again.

"I'll wait for you." Rima said with her soft sweet voice as she touched the headphone hanging on her neck.

**This is not the last chapter! Next chapter is!**


	15. Chapter 14: Last Secret

**Thank you to all the people who supported this story. Finally this is the last chapter of this story. It was a great pleasure to write for you guys. Thank you! Hope you guys will like the last chapter. **

**I don't own anything.**

**Shh… It's a Secret**

"Hey~ You wanna go have some fun with us?" A high school boy said with a really annoying tone.

"We'll pay~" Another boy added in.

"You're blocking my way. Move it!" Rima aggressively protested.

"Don't be so cold~ which high school are you from?" One of the boys asked again.

Rima got her ID out and shoved it into the two boys face. "I'm 23! You brats! Now move it! Go pick up on girls your age."

Rima then pushed the two boys away and walked through the two boys. Yes, it's been 7 years since Nagihiko left for Europe. Everyone had already graduated from college, and most of them had started working.

Once Rima graduated from college she found a job as a small employee in a company. Though Rima looks a lot mature from 7 years ago, and the way she acted was a lot more mature. Her blonde hair is still long and curly, and her eyes were still big. The same decent face features still attracts everyone around her. However her height didn't really change, so is her heart. Rima is still Rima from 7 years ago; the one who hides her true self.

Rima got onto the train and was heading home from work. She always stands at the door area near the train. As a habit, she leans her small head on the window of the door and looks at the view with music in her ears. Once Rima found her spot she took her ipod out, along with a pair of funky headphones.

Those headphones didn't really match with Rima's dressing style, which made everyone ask her why she brought this pair of headphones. Often times Rima would smile at them and say, "I'm taking these headphones in as hostage." No one really understood what Rima meant, but they can tell that those pair of headphones are definitely related someone special to Rima.

_Bala-Balance! Bala-Balance! _Rima's phone vibrated violently in her pocked.

"Hello?" Rima answered.

"Hey! Rima! I'm just asking if you're coming to my wedding or not?" It was Amu who called Rima.

"Yep!" Rima answered back.

"Are you coming alone or with a partner?" Amu asked.

"Ummm….. alone I guess?" Rima said.

"How about Yaya?" Amu asked.

"I think she's coming with that guy call… kira? Kari?" Rima can't remember his name.

"You mean Kairi." Amu corrected.

"Yeah! It's a surprise that Yaya ended up with the person she hated the most back then." Rima chuckled a little.

"True. True." Amu nodded.

"Is Reize and Fuyuki coming?" Rima asked.

"I guess so… Reize is busy with getting used to the job of being a PE teacher. On the other hand Fuyuki is busy with his work too." Amu said.

"Talking about being busy… no one will be busier than those two." Rima said.

"True… That busy couple, Utau and Kukai. Popular idol and MVP of the soccer league." Amu sighed.

"Well, I think they'll still go to your wedding. Since you're such good friends, and Utau's your groom's sister." Rima found the best reason for Utau to appear on the wedding.

"By the way, did you get in contact with Nadeshiko?" Amu asked another question.

"Well, I haven't….. 7 years already." Rima's expression was a little bit sad.

"Oh… Ikuto, I said it don't eat those chocolate!" Amu raged at Ikuto while she had her phone right next to her.

"Seems like you're really busy." Rima state the obvious.

"It's Ikuto and my wedding, but it feels like I'm a million times busier than him." Amu complained.

"Didn't you expected that?" Rima asked.

"Well, yeah… I'll call you later, got some wedding stuff to do." Amu said as she hung the phone.

Rima put the phone back into the pocket and sighed. Nagihiko didn't contact her even once in this 7 year period. Everyday, Rima would check her mail and phone but Nagihiko didn't contact Rima at all. Not even a message.

"I'm still waiting for you…" Rima murmured to herself as the beautiful lights of the night view of the city reflected into her brown eyes.

**Rima's Apartment…**

"Ahhhh~ Finally home." Rima stretched as she laid she took her shoes off and laid her bag on the table. Smoothly and fluently she changed into a comfortable t-shirt and a pair of cotton shorts.

Rima rented herself a little apartment. It wasn't a big one, just right for her. There was basically no extra room for anyone else. Once you walk in you can see Rima's couch and living room. Her kitchen wasn't really big, and there was only one toilet. There was only one bedroom, and it was really small but just right for Rima.

"Ah! The show already started!" Rima tossed herself onto her pure white couch, and turned on the television. Her favorite comedy show just begun. During the commercial time Rima used the time wisely and grabbed herself a bottle of water.

"Now! We're back to—" The tv show was about to start again, however it was distracted by a sudden news report.

"Damn! What now?" Rima frowned so hard that her eyebrows literally connected. Then Rima took a drink of her bottle of water.

"We have really shocking news for our audience. A few minutes ago Hoshina Utau has just ended her press conference. She has officially announced the news that she is pregnant." The news reporter said with a really excited tone.

"PFFFFFFTTTTT" Rima spitted out all the water she just drank.

"People are suspecting that Souma Kukai, the popular soccer player in the league is the father of this child…" The news reporter continued.

"Who else can the father be…" Rima giggled a little while she grabbed some tissue to clean the water she has just spit out.

"Here we show you a video clip from the press conference." The screen slowly changed into a video of Utau talking.

"I'm pregnant." Utau announced with no emotions on her face.

"EHHHHHHHH?" The whole crowd exclaimed. You can see Yukari who was standing beside Utau doing a 'facepalm'.

"You guys heard me. I shall not repeat for the second time." Utau said coldly.

"W-Who's the father?" One reporter asked.

"What will happen to your entertainment career?" Another reporter asked.

"Don't you think this'll decrease your popularity?" Some reporter asked.

"There's no law that says an idol can't get pregnant." Then Utau stood up and left the conference room. The whole crowd of reporters just stared at Utau silently.

"Now, that's the sudden news." The tv screen turned back into the comedy tv show Rima was watching awhile ago.

"Wow… that's…. wow." Rima didn't know what to say.

**In the airport…**

A man with long purple hair walked through the terminal as he took his phone out of his jacket pocket.

"11:00 PM… that's pretty late." The man said as he slipped his phone back into his pocket.

"Ummm… sorry may I ask you a question?" A stranger girl asked the man with long purple hair.

"Yes?" The man with long purple hair replied.

"Are you the famous dancer Fujisaki Nagihiko?" The stranger girl asked.

"No, I just look alike to him." The man with long purple hair gave a really mysterious smile. Obviously this person is Nagihiko. He finally returned to Japan after 7 years. He grew a lot taller, and his shoulders are broader, and his voice turned deeper. All the feminine feeling he gave off in high school are all gone. Now, he's a fully grown man, one that girls will faint just by staring into his deep eyes.

"I see… LOOK ALIKE." The stranger girl understood what Nagihiko meant and walked away.

"I wonder how's Rima…" Nagihiko looked out the clear windows of the airport. "She's gonna kill me for sure…"

Nagihiko was aware about the fact that he didn't even contact Rima even once in this 7 year period. He knew that Rima will be mad, and he might even die from Rima's rage.

"Is she still waiting?" Nagihiko asked himself. That was the most important question to him. 7 years is a long time, a really long time.

A part of Nagihiko was telling to find Rima as fast as possible, but another part of Nagihiko was afraid of the fact that Rima might have a boyfriend, or even married. Nagihiko really wanted to get in contact with Rima again, but for now he'll just hide the fact he's back in Japan. For how long you might ask. Who knows?

**After 3 days…**

"Mashiro-san! Thanks for the work today!" One of Rima's colleague greeted Rima.

"You too." Rima called back as she grabber her own bag and was ready to leave.

"Rima-tan~ Why don't we goo drink tonight…" Some stupid dude walked towards Rima and had his arm resting above Rima's small shoulders.

Without a single warning, Rima stepped on him with her own sharp heels. "You might want to go to a doctor instead of drinking."

"arrghhh" That particular idiot whined as Rima walked out the office.

Rima walked towards the train station as usual, and as usual some high school boys stare at her as she walked towards the platform. As usual she stood at the platform, and spaced out while she was waiting for the train. However, today she wasn't able to space out.

Across the platform, she saw strands of purple thread floating in the sky like silk. Her eyes followed the purple silk and found the owner. There was this tall man who wore sunglasses and a baseball cap. He dressed really casually, a black v-neck t-shirt with a pair of blue jeans. At once, Rima recognized that this tall person standing on the other platform was Nagihiko.

With the fastest speed Rima could run, she ran down the stairs and made a turn and went up another stairs towards the platform Nagihiko was standing. Her eyes were getting warm as she began to lose her breath. Finally, Rima saw the crowd of people waiting for the train to come.

"NAGIHIKO! JUMP ROPE HAIRRR!" Rima shouted with all her might, which made almost every single person stare at her.

"Rima?" Nagihiko turned around to find the voice source. Suddenly, Nagihiko felt a force on his back that made him fall. It was Rima. His sunglasses fell off so did his cap.

Nagihiko was on the floor facing Rima who was sitting on him. (You all know the awkward but romantic pose in anime and manga right?) Rima tears began pouring out her eyes, and Nagihiko stared at her with his light brown eyes.

"Is this a dream?" Nagihiko asked himself.

_Slap! _Rima's hand went across Nagihiko's face. "It's not a dream! You stupid jump rope hair cross dresser."

"Rima…" Nagihiko was about to say something but he was interrupted by another slap.

"When did you come back?!" Rima asked agressivly.

"I…" Before Nagihiko could say anything there was another slap.

"What took you so long?" Rima cried even harder.

"Rima I…" Here comes another slap.

"Do you know how long I waited?" Rima was pounding Nagihiko's chest.

"Rima!" Nagihiko caught Rima's hand that was about to swing over his face again.

"…." Rima protested with a glare.

"I'm sorry." Then he pulled Rima close to him, as he gave her a kiss.

"What was that for?" Rima blushed as she pulled back.

"That's for sorry for being late" Nagihiko said with a sweet smile.

"You, don't think you can get away…" Rima's lips was sealed by another sweet kiss.

"This is for not being able to contact you." Nagihiko smiled.

"You…" Rima's face was getting hotter and hotter.

"This is for making sure this is not a dream." Nagihiko hugged Rima tightly.

"And you two youngsters might want to be aware of the fact that you two are still in public." A middle aged man interrupted Rima and Nagihiko's reunion.

"Ummm… sorry." Nagihiko and Rima stood up together and walked decided to leave this platform before anyone memorizes their faces.

They held their hands tightly together as they walked down the stairs to get to the other platform. None of them said anything; they just held their hands tightly together. Both of them afraid if they let go this hand, they'll loose this person too.

"So…. When did you arrive to Japan?" Rima asked to break the silence.

"About 3 days ago…" Nagihiko answered.

"Why didn't you contact me right away?" Rima asked as she glared with her round big eyes.

"I was afraid." Nagihiko said.

"Of what?" Rima asked as she gripped onto Nagihiko's hand.

"I'm scared that you might appear with some 'bala-balance' army and kill me." Nagihiko joked.

"Not funny." Rima glared.

"So how was life without me?" Nagihiko asked.

"It was the best. No one would nabble about the trash, I don't have to listen to traditional music, or help someone with their kimono, or conserve shampoo, or…" Rima began to cry again. She doesn't usually cry this much, but when you meet someone you have longed for 7 years, tears are not in your control.

"Hmmm… since life was so great without me, maybe I should fly back." Nagihiko teased.

"Europe made you sadistic…" Rima said as she pinched Nagihiko's hand with her nails.

"Ouch! Seems like working as a small employee also makes you extra sadistic…" Nagihiko complained.

"How did you know I work as a small employee!?" Rima didn't mention a single thing about her career so far.

"Ummmm…" Nagihiko looked to another direction.

"Hmmm?" Rima stared at him.

"F-facebook…" Nagihiko murmured.

"AND YOU DIDN"T ADD ME?" Rima raged.

Rima tried to search for Nagihiko on facebook during this seven year period, but Rima couldn't find anything. She tried "Fujisaki Nagihiko" and even "Fujisaki Nadeshiko" but nothing appeared.

"I purposely didn't add you…" Nagihiko confessed.

"Why?" Rima looked at Nagihiko in a really confused way.

"If I contact you… I won't be able to focus on studying dance…" Though the second part of the sentence was said in a really soft voice, Rima still heard it, clear and loud.

"Then let's make it up for the seven years." Rima said as he released Nagihiko's hand, but instead held onto his arm. Which made Nagihiko blushed a little.

"So what should we start off with?" Nagihiko asked.

"A date I guess?" Rima suggested.

"It's too late for a date." Nagihiko pointed out, since it was really dark outside already/

"Then what?" Rima asked.

"It's pretty late, my hotel is quite far away….. so how about your house?" Nagihiko leaned towards Rima, causing their distance to reduce.

"….." Rima was blushing while she was shocked. Does this mean that? Rima thought in her mind.

**Rima's Apartment…..**

"Promise me; don't touch anything without my permission." Rima warned.

"Yes. Yes…" Nagihiko raised both his hands in the air, the like surrender position.

Rima unlocked the door of her apartment, and went it. So did Nagihiko. Once they both stepped into the apartment and the door was shut. Rima felt a sudden warmth from her behind. Nagihiko hugged her from the back, having his hands gently around Rima's neck.

"I missed you so much." Nagihiko whispered into Rima's ears.

"Me too…" Rima turned around, and was ready to give Nagihiko a kiss. Nagihiko also lowered his head a little bit for Rima too reach his lips.

_Bala-balance! Bala-balance! _It was Rima's phone.

"Ummm… I'll go pick it up…" Rima quickly turned around and went to get her phone from her bag.

"Damn!" Nagihiko was really upset. He thought he could start out with kissing then…. You all know what I mean.

"Hello?" Rima asked through the phone.

"Rima!" Amu cried and whined through the phone.

"What happened?" Rima asked.

"I heard that Nadeshiko is back!" Amu excitedly announced.

"Oh…" Rima said with a plain voice.

"What's with that cold attitude?" Amu was really puzzled.

"Nothing in particular." Rima said but in her mind was saying something different. _"That cross dresser is currently here. In my apartment…"_

"I wonder if she can attend my wedding…" Amu wondered.

"Oh yeah! Amu about the wedding attending thing…. I'm not going alone." Rima blushed a little when she said that.

"Oh… ok! With who?" Amu asked.

"You'll know… you'll know." Then Rima hung the phone up. When she turned around ready to ask Nagihiko if he wanted to have a glass of water or not, she was shocked.

"Wow…. This box.." Nagihiko murmured as he opened a pure white box on Rima's table.

"D-Don't touch that!" Rima screamed as she ran towards Nagihiko. Rima jumped up and down trying to get the box away from Nagihiko.

"This feels like that day when I took the autograph away." Nagihiko chuckled as he raised the box even high in the air.

"This is more important than that autograph so please-" Rima tripped a little and fell above Nagihiko. Causing both of them lying on the floor with the things in the pure white box scattered on the floor like broken glass.

"What's this…" Nagihiko took one of the scattered substance on the floor and examined it.

"Don't! Don't read!" Rima curled herself up into a gigantic ball.

Nagihiko looked at the substance and later realized it was a note card. This was the note card he left in the dorm room on the he left. Those note cards that were either reminders or words that can't be said directly. Then, Nagihiko found something different about the note cards; there was a reply or comment.

On the note card Nagihiko was holding the words "How much shampoo did you use? conserve!" Nagihiko then flipped at the back of the note card he saw the words "One squeeze… maybe".

"Stop reading it… this is embarssing." Rima covered her face and rolled to the side.

Nagihiko stood up and collected every single note card he could find on the floor. Then he sat down on Rima couch and read each note card carefully. Absorbing the colors of the pen Rima used, the font she wrote in, and the words she written. During Nagihiko's reading time, Rima was so embarrassed that she kept her hands on her face rolling on the floor.

After a few minutes when Nagihiko was done with all the note cards, he then placed them back properly in the box. Then he picked the small embarrassed girl on the floor into his hands, in princess holding style.

"Rima get your hands off your face." Nagihiko demanded.

"No….." Rima kept her hands on her face.

"I remember that for the note card I wrote 'I'm desperate to see you, so would you please wear your shoes and come after me?' your response was…" Nagihiko was interrupted by Rima's scream.

"Don't! It's so embarrassing! Don't read it out loud." Rima screamed.

"You responded back 'I'm always thinking about you.' Didn't you write that?" Nagihiko teased and laughed.

"You devil…" Rima uncovered her face a little. Somehow Rima realized that she was already in her bedroom. Her small bedroom that was just right for her. Then Nagihiko laid Rima down on the bed, and kneeled on the floor before Rima.

"Mashiro Rima." Nagihiko said with a serious tone.

"Yes?" Rima suddenly got her back straight.

"Would you please marry me?" Nagihiko looked into Rima's eyes. Both of their eyes reflected the image of each other.

"Under one condition." Rima announced.

"That really killed the mood…" Nagihiko complained.

"Don't leave me ever again." Rima leaned forward and hugged Nagihiko tightly.

"That's easy…" Nagihiko smiled and he hugged Rima back.

That night Nagihiko and Rima lied down on Rima's small bed. They didn't do anything, except they just talked and talked about the 7 years they missed. Rima complained about being picked up by high school boys often, while Nagihiko talked about the harsh dance trainings. The whole time when they were having this conversation, Nagihiko and Rima's hand were held on tightly together. Since one night wasn't enough to cover up the 7 years they missed, eventually the fell asleep while hugging each other tightly.

**Amu's wedding day…**

Amu and Ikuto held their wedding at a villa that is owned by Ikuto's family. Nobody expected Ikuto's family to be this rich, until they realized that Ikuto's family was the owner of the famous company Easter. The ceremony was already done, and everyone was hanging out at the extraordinary garden of the villa. There were some really extinguish cakes, and beverages available at the garden. However, a splendid wedding cake has caught all the guests' attention. One thing special about this wedding cake was, it wasn't white. Unlike other wedding cakes, this wedding cake is chocolate flavor. Well, you know the groom is Ikuto.

"Hey~ Rima when did you get yourself a guy?" Yaya teased as she bumped Rima with her elbow.

"Let's talk about how you ended up with the person you hated the most 7 years ago." Rima did a sarcastic laugh.

"However, Rima your boyfriend looks awfully alike to Nadeshiko…." Reize sensitively pointed out.

"Well, they say there are 3 people in the world that looks identical to you… That must be the case!" Fuyuki cheerfully said.

"Hehehehehehe…" Rima and Nagihiko did a fake laugh together.

"Look! Here comes the bride and the groom!" Kukai cheered.

"Man! Amu, you look so beautiful." Yaya screeched as Amu walked towards her friends in a pure white tube dress. The upper part of the dress really showed her curves; while the lower part of the dress was puffy that symbolizes her cheerful personality. Her bangs were clipped up neatly, while she let her long pink chest length curly hair drop down to her chest. (Since it was her wedding day, Amu purposely curled her hair) Though Amu was beautiful without make up, she looked like a living fairy with them on.

"Ikuto, lucky you~ Getting such a beautiful wife." Kukai smirked. Amu was gorgeous, so was Ikuto. Since wearing the wedding suit was sort of a bother to Ikuto, so he took off the jacket and loosened his tie. Though he didn't look proper at all, he looked much more hotter now than he was formally dressed. During the wedding, Ikuto pulled his hair back to make himself look all proper and neat. However, he ruffled his hair and made his blue bangs cover up his midnight blue eyes once again.

"Thanks for attending our wedding." Amu smiled to all her friends.

"This is what we're supposed to do." Reize smiled cheerfully.

"You know, I'm busy with pregnancy and my career. Give me a break." Though Utau was talking in a harsh way she was talking, but she was the happiest among everyone else.

"Kukai, I never expected you to be this…" Amu said as the whole crowd stared at Kukai.

"Guys. Wow…. Stop that. It's freakin' me out. I won't come up with any excuses. I admit it, it's my fault." Kukai raised both of his hands up in symbol of surrender.

"It just feels so bad, to be the first one to be pregnant out of all my friends." Utau sighed, trying to make Kukai even feel more guilty.

"It's ok Utau. I'll try my hardest to make Amu pregnant, so you won't feel lonely. I'm such a nice brother." Ikuto did his classic smirked and hooked Amu waist into his arms.

"I-Ikuto, stop it!" Amu was in a total panic.

"Sensei! What are you going to teach Hinamori-san tonight?" Yoru shouted out from the other side of the garden.

"Hmmm….. you won't want to know." Ikuto did a perverted smirk, which gave Amu goose bumps.

While the whole group was a having a nice time talking to the newly weds. Rima pulled Nagihiko to the side.

"Are you going to tell Amu you are Nadeshiko?" Rima asked.

"Well, I think I have to. She's my best friend back in high school…' Nagihiko wasn't really sure he should tell Amu or not.

"It's ok… I'm here to support you." Rima smiled as she grabbed onto to Nagihiko's hand.

"Thank you." Nagihiko responded with a tender smile.

…

Amu decided that she should throw the bouquet before she departs for honeymoon. Instead of throwing after the ceremony she did it before her departure. So here we have Amu standing on the stair case, in her pure white dress, ready to throw her bouquet. Almost every single girl was so excited to catch the bouquet, hoping to be the next one to make the vow.

"Utau, you're not going to join them?" Kukai asked.

"I'm trapped with you already. All because of this." Utau pointed at her stomach.

"I love you." Kukai said as he leaned down and kissed Utau while he touched Utau's stomach at the same time.

"Ah! You must be Rima's boyfriend right? Nice to meet you." Amu greeted Nagihiko as she saw him walking towards her when she was about to throw the bouquet.

"Mind if you lend me a ear?" Nagihiko asked.

"Ok…" Amu replied.

After a moment of silence and whisper, a surprised voice exploded out of Amu.

"NADESHIKO IS A BOY!" Amu shouted out of surprise as the flower bouquet in her hands flew away.

The flower flew across the crowd of girls, aiming at Rima. Rima was staring at the flower bouquet with her light brown eyes. Suddenly a blue shadow flew across her eyes and the flower bouquet was gone. It was Yoru. He snatched the flower bouquet like a ninja. After he got the flower bouquet, he walked towards Miki-sensei.

"Miki, would you please marry me?" Yoru proposed as he knelt of the floor.

Miki couldn't say a single thing. The only thing she could do was to nod and cry.

**After 6 years…**

"Mommy! Mommy!" A little girl with Rima's blonde hair, but Nagihiko's straight hair walked wobbly towards Rima.

"Yes? Kusu Kusu?" Rima asked as she picked up the 3 years old little girl.

"Where's daddy?" Kusu Kusu asked.

"He has a dancing class to teach today, so he left early." Rima said to the little girl.

"Then can I ask you a question?" Kusu Kusu stared at Rima with her light brown eyes, just like her father's.

"Aren't you always asking me questions?" Rima giggled as she said to her child.

"How did you and daddy meet?" As you all know 3 years old is the age of curiosity.

"Ummm… This is a really long story." Rima carried her child as she sat on the couch.

"Tell me pweeeaaassseeee…" Kusu Kusu begged.

"But Nagihiko won't be happy if I tell you.." Rima frowned.

"Pweeeeaaaaasssseeeee" Kusu Kusu begged so hard her lips were about to fall off.

"Ok… but can you keep it a secret from your dad?" Rima asked.

"Shh… It's a secret." Kusu Kusu giggled as she placed her fingers above her pink lips.

**Thank you for reading this story. This story has finally ended. Finishing this story makes me feel really lonely. However, writing this story made me feel really happy. Being able to write such a great story was because of all the readers. Thank you for supporting this story. I may make an extra or outside story for "Shh… It's a Secret". Otherwise, hope to see you guys in my other fan fictions. **


	16. Special: Public Secret

**I sort of can't get the Rimahiko of this story out of my mind… so I've decided to write a little special. **

**I don't own anything**

**Shh… It's a Secret: Public Secret**

"Mommy! Mommy!" A little 3 year old girl was running around the living room finding her mother.

"Kusu Kusu, I'm here!" Rima shouted from the kitchen.

"Mommyyyy!" Kusu Kusu rushed into the kitchen and started to jog excitedly in one spot as her straight blonde hair flickered in the air.

"Yes?" Rima stopped her actions of cutting the vegetables.

"D-Daddy's on TV!" Kusu Kusu screamed.

"Well, he always appear on TV" Rima said as she bent down to talk to her little girl.

"N-No! It's a-a- a…. what is it called?" Kusu Kusu does not have a broad vocabulary list yet.

"You mean interview?" Rima recalled Nagihiko saying that there'll be an interview about him on TV.

"Yeah!" Kusu Kusu eyes began to shine as she grabbed her mom's sleeves, inviting her mom to watch the interview with her.

"OK.." Rima stood up and turned the gas off, incase some accident might happen.

Rima carried her little energetic clown up and walked towards the living room, then sat on the couch. She laid the little girl beside her on the couch, and gave the little girl a piece of cookie. The cookie was to avoid this little girl to start asking questions while they watch the TV.

"Today we have the honor to interview one of the most famous professional dancers in the world! Fujisaki Nagihiko!" The host excitedly announced. It was a live TV show, so no one can actually predict how the TV show will be, including the host.

Nagihiko just smiled and waved to the camera. As you know the usual routine, smile and wave. You could hear some girls screaming from the television, and in the audience crowd you can see some girls holding up posters saying "Fujisaki Nagihiko".

"Hmph!" Rima crossed her arms and pouted. She was slightly jealous.

"Daddy's popular~" Kusu Kusu chuckled as she continued eating her cookie.

"Honey, just eat your cookie." Rima warned.

*gulp* Kusu Kusu was shocked by the dark aura her mother was giving out.

"So Fujisaki-san, you're aware of the fact that this TV show is 90% all about gossip?" The host raised one of her eyebrows.

"Yes, I am aware." Nagihiko did his kind smile.

"SO, let's get moving!" The host announced as the crowd of audience cheered.

"First of all…. The most popular question… Drum roll please!" The host was holding on to a note card with a bunch of different questions on it.

"Just ask." Nagihiko said politely.

"Are you really married?" The host asked.

"Ohh… yeah he totally is. 6 years of marriage along with a three year old daughter." Rima said with a really sour tone.

"Mommy… are you angry?" Kusu Kusu asked.

"Eat your cookie." Rima said with a plain tone.

"Mommy has mood swwwwiiiiiinnnnnngggggssss so often these days." Kusu Kusu pouted.

Back to the TV show. The whole crowd was staring at Nagihiko, and so was the camera. However, Nagihiko's face expression didn't change at all. He was still smiling, taking everything in coolly. Then Nagihiko showed his left hand to the camera, a silver ring surrounding his finger right next to the pinky.

"Ehhhhhhhh~" The whole crowd of audience whined.

"Everyone that was to avoid annoying girls." The host was also shocked. "You're 29 right?"

Six years of marriage." Nagihiko smiled and put his left hand down.

"What? So you married when you were 23? That's too young!" The host argued.

Nagihiko just smiles at the camera.

"Noooo~ My prince…" One of the audience whined. Which made Rima really wanted to throw the remote towards the TV screen.

"Prince? Tsk. Fujisaki Nagihiko, so you've been seducing girls during your working time huh?" Rima did a really cold laugh.

"….." Kusu Kusu just stared at her mom and decided to nibble on her cookie instead.

"I remember you returned to Japan when you were 23 right? Then you got married right after you returned to Japan?" The host asked enthusiastically. "Is she some girl you met in Europe?"

"No, she's Japanese. I met her in high school." Nagihiko chuckled as some audience whined.

"Then you had a long distance relationship… wow impressive." The host nodded.

"I would like to show the audience the most important person in my life." Nagihiko smiled.

"EEHHHHHH~" All the audience were curious.

"Her existence is just like an angel to me, the way she laughs always make me smile, and how her long blonde hair flows in the air makes me think that being alive is the best thing ever." Nagihiko praised with joy on his face.

"Nee~ Mommy, why are you blushing?" Kusu Kusu asked.

"You won't understand." Rima said to her little girl.

"She's…" Nagihiko said as he pointed at the big TV screen at the back of him.

A picture of a girl with long blonde hair appeared. She was smiling while she was eating ice cream, and her brown eyes were shining as she shows her small white teeth. The picture that was shown wasn't Rima, it was Kusu Kusu.

"My daughter!" Nagihiko smiled to the whole crowd.

"Mommy! I'm on TV look!" Kusu Kusu pointed at the TV screen.

"Yes… I know.." Rima was slightly disappointed, but then Rima thought again. It is true that Kusu Kusu turned into the most important things in Rima and Nagihiko's life. They treasure this little girl more than anything in the world.

"You have a daughter?" The host exclaimed.

"Three years old." Nagihiko smiled and admired the photo up on the TV screen.

"Fujisaki-san, you have just ruined the dreams of your fans…." The host sadly said as she patted Nagihiko on the shoulders.

"It's ok…" Nagihiko smiled to the whole crowd. "I'm sorry I disappointed you guys."

The whole crowd was flash by Nagihiko's smile. Then they all screamed at once together.

"It's ok! We still love you~" Some of the fans shouted.

"Thank you." Nagihiko smiled to the whole crowd.

"Still love him... hmph!" Rima crossed her arms.

"But I love my family the most." Nagihiko did a really cute and tender smile, as half of the crowd fainted.

"Awww… that's so sweet~" The host said as she turned her note card over, ready for the next set of questions.

Rima stood up and walked towards kitchen, and her face feels really hot. She must be blushing, but Rima didn't dare to look into a mirror or touch her own face. Rima knows once she touches her face, she'll realize the heat and the blush. That phrase that Nagihiko said really comforted Rima's jealousy and anger.

"Mommy, you're not watching anymore?" Kusu Kusu asked.

"I have to make dinner." Rima answered from the kitchen, as she continued chopping her vegetables.

**After an hour or so…**

"I'm home!" Nagihiko called out as he opened the door.

"Okaeri~" Kusu Kusu giggled as she ran to the door and got both of her hands out asking for a hug.

"Where's Rima?" Nagihiko asked as he picked up Kusu Kusu.

"She's preparing dinner…." Kusu Kusu answered.

"Oh, ok! Let's go…" Before Nagihiko to walk towards the kitchen Kusu Kusu gripped on Nagihiko's shirt.

"Daddy… don't…. mommy is sort of angry…." Kusu Kusu stared at Nagihiko with her light brown eyes.

"Dinners ready!" Rima called out.

"Let's just eat dinner first…" Nagihiko laid his daughter down and walked her to the dining table.

Rima sat and started to eat, while Nagihiko helped his daughter get on the tall chair. Somehow there was this really awkward silence at the dining table. The only sounds you could hear were chopsticks clacking, and the sound of Kusu Kusu chewing her food.

"Mommy, look at this!" Kusu Kusu swallowed her food and jumped off her chair. Then she stood up straight, got both of her hands straight up in the air, then bent to her right side. "Bala-Balance~"

All Kusu Kusu wanted to do was the creak the silence. Since silence is louder than other sound. However, Kusu Kusu didn't imagine that she would be in such trouble after this.

"Pffftttt…" Nagihiko almost spitted out the rice in his mouth. He found it really funny that interest also passes down through genetics.

"WRONG! Kusu Kusu, don't treat comedy as a joke…" Rima raged unintentionally as she pointed her index finger directly at her daughter. "Your fingers are in the wrong position!"

"Hai!" Kusu Kusu corrected her finger position.

"Stretch Your Waist Even More!" Rima scolded.

"Hai!" Kusu Kusu followed.

Nagihiko just continued to eat his dinner. He chuckled a little after watching Rima trying to teach Kusu Kusu the real 'Bala-Balance'.

"What you laughing at!" Rima shouted at Nagihiko.

"Wow… chill." Nagihiko raised both of his hands up as in surrender.

"You also take comedy as a joke?" Rima just got serious.

"N-No! It's just cute to see you teach…" Nagihiko was really nervous.

"C-cute?" Rima suddenly began to blush. Kusu Kusu took this time period of Rima blushing and went back to her own seat.

"The food is getting cold, let's eat." Nagihiko said as he did an 'idol smile'. That moment Rima sat back down to her seat and realized why Nagihiko has so much fans.

…..

"Kusu Kusu slept?" Rima stood outside of Kusu Kusu's room as she asked Nagihiko who was walking out of Kusu Kusu bedroom.

"Yep!" Nagihiko said as he silently closes the door.

"So…. What did she tell you?" Rima asked.

"Her nice little day…. And" Nagihiko wasn't really sure to tell Rima or not.

"What?" Rima glared.

"She complained about you." Nagihiko said with a really soft voice.

"….about what?" Rima asked again.

"She complains about your mood swings… try not to PMS in front of your daughter." Nagihiko suggested.

"I don't PMS!" Rima raged.

"See, what are you doing now?" Nagihiko raised one of his eyebrows.

"I….!" Suddenly Rima covered her mouth and ran towards the toilet.

Nagihiko was stunned, he had no idea what just happened to Rima. Later from the toilet he heard sounds of that won't make you feel comfortable. Of course you would be really worried if your wife is having a hard time in the bathroom, so why won't Nagihiko? Nagihiko walked towards the bathroom and knocked on the door.

"You ok?" Nagihiko asked.

There was no reply just more disgusting sounds.

"Diarrhea?" Nagihiko asked.

"No!" Rima replied and continued to vomit.

"Did you eat something expired?" Nagihiko asked.

"No!" Rima was vomiting even harder.

"Then… food poisoning?" Nagihiko asked again.

"You blockhead!" Rima shouted.

"Kusu Kusu is so right about your mood swings, you get mad so easily these days…" Nagihiko told Rima through the bathroom door.

There was a moment of silence, but you can hear sounds of the tab water going. Suddenly, the tab water stopped and the door opened.

"It's your fault!" Rima shouted as she walked towards Nagihiko aggressively.

"What?" Nagihiko was really puzzled.

"I'm pregnant!" Rima shouted into Nagihiko face.

"….pregnant? That sounds really familiar… what?" Nagihiko was really shocked.

"Yes! There might be another Kusu Kusu or a male version of her!" Rima shouted.

With both of Nagihiko hands surrounding Rima, Nagihiko pulled Rima close to him and carried her high up in the hair.

"Ahhh! Put me down!" Rima complained.

"Thank you!" Nagihiko started laughing as he started to turn in circles with Rima in his embrace.

"Don't turn around I'm gonna vomit again…" Rima warned.

"Sorry.. I'm a little too excited." Nagihiko placed Rima back on to the floor.

"So… what are we going to name this child?" Rima asked

"Umm… Let's leave that problem to the future. The most important thing now is for you and the baby to be healthy." Nagihiko placed a light kiss on Rima's forehead.


End file.
